


a koala joined the chat

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: undercover on twitter au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Canon Universe, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Social Media, Suppressed Feelings, Texting, Twitter, chan undercover on stan twitter, i presume so at least, i still don't know what to tag this with, i'll update basically when i have more content, i've been told chan is always a mess - guess that's true, ig in a way, let me know if you wanna see something specific, now introducing: tumblr, sort of turned into a chat fic too, woojin is still in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 36,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: Chan undercover on stan twitterthat's it, that's the fic(+ chaotic chat)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has a lot of emojis that at least my computer browser is fucking up, so like,, it's probably best to read on a phone or something. there's also sort of a lot of embedded media  
>   
> also, ao3 kept adding in extra paragraph tags before my blockquotes that i Did Not Want and refused to let me remove them - except now those blockquotes are no longer and i have div tags instead that. ao3. does. the. same. thing. with!  
>   
> ao3 also doesn't like the rainbow flag emoji, so like,,, use ypur imagination that it is that on? and please ignore the wrongly place question and exclamation marks, it doesn't wanna get fixed - EDIT: think i fixed it!!  
>   
> i'd say, formatting vise, this probably looks a little better on mobile (especially the damn youtube videos)
> 
> i Tried
> 
> Also Edited: all people Chan interact/talks with are supposed to have @ that arent used (except for like other idols), at least when i checked
> 
> chatnames in bold are in english, those in cursive are in korean

🐨  
@bangbangkoala  
  
here to enjoy life  
  
15 _following_ 74 _followers_

• • •

🐨 _retweeted_  
🏳️🌈 @afoolremainssane • 36m  
jeongin is so cute ill combust!!!

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 12m  
pretend you didn’t see that pls  


**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 12m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
see what

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 11m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
the thing i just retweeted

 **full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 11m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
then why have you not deleted it yet? 👀

 **kai** @caprisung • 10m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala _and_ @hispudu  
don't worry, i've got the receipts 🔎  
[screenshot]

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 9m  
im not a kpop stan  


**kai** @caprisung • 8m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
you say that but all your mutuals are 👀

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 7m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
i follow them for other reasons

 **kai** @caprisung • 7m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
keep telling yourself that, kpop stan

• • •

🐨 _retweeted_  
**stray kids pics** @straykidspics • 2d  
#straykids #woojin  
[cr.](https://twitter.com/straykidspics/status/1142845234369519616) BmyBear  


• • •

🐨 _retweeted_  
**minho pics** @leeminhoarchive • 4h  
[190623](https://twitter.com/leeminhoarchive/status/1143531710400929800) © who do i see  


• • •

 **kai** @caprisung • 5m  
@bangbangkoala thirsting on main I see 👀  


🐨 @bangbangkoala • 4m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
shut up

 **full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 4m  
_replying to_ @caprisung _and_ @bangbangkoala  
“i’M nOT a kPoP sTAn”  


• • •

fe 🏳️🌈 @frecklylixie • 3m  
fam, its time @bangbangkoala joins the gang  


💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 2m  
_replying to_ @frecklylixie  
yas queen finally

• • •

🐨 _retweeted_  
지민지민지민 @jiminpark07 • 4d  
🧞♂️☺️❤  


• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 1m  
mood

**Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6  
Superman can fly on command, ironman can beam on command and some of yall can sleep on command. Yall have super powers while I’m over here getting hungry without command.

• • •

**skz loving fam (8)**

**fe** 🏳️🌈  
guys, gals and nonbinary pals

**Incorrect Banginho/MinChan** @minchanquotes  
  
Chan: I'm bi-  
  
Minho: *face lights up* !!!  
  
Chan: -lingual. I can speak English and Korean.  
  
Minho: *face falls* :(  
  
Chan: Also I like guys and girls.  
  
Minho: *face lights up* !!!

  
look at this tweet

 **fe** 🏳️🌈 _added_ 🐨

 **fe** 🏳️🌈  
you funky little koala welcome to the fam!

🐨  
언제 여기 올거야?  
당신은 늦었 어  
nope wait wrong chat

💕💕  
but is it? 🤔🧐🔎👀

 **kai**  
wat

 **mel**  
we've got an intellectual in our ranks

 **IG: channiellectual**  
see? ur already way there to being a kpop stan  
come to the dark side,, we have cookies

 **full sun** 🌻  
and hot men  
did you see the selfie chan FINALLY posted?

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids

[[스키지기](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1142983227902054400)]  
2019.06.23 첫 번째 팬사인회  
<Clé 2 : Yellow Wood> 팬사인회 시~작!  
먼 길 와준 STAY 고마워요♥  
  
#방찬 #아이엔

**angel**  
sdkjh his hair  
cRIsPy

 **mel**  
NO SHUT UP HE LOOKS SO GOOD  
fluffy 💕😍💗💞

• • •

_parents and kids_

**엄마**  
guys cmon where are you?  
you’re late

 **freckles**  
wait what  
oh no!  
what have i forgotten??

 **엄마**  
oh right sorry  
wrong chat  
changbin-ah and jisung-ah

• • •

_3racha_

**nice guy who has a lot of money**  
yah! where are you!

 **shrek**  
shit were late!

 **nice guy who has a lot of money**  
jisung-ah!

 **actual rich-guy**  
we’ll be there in a minute  
chill hyung

• • •

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 3h  
i’d like to issue an official apology to @bangbangkoala, sorry the fam scared you away 😔  


🐨 @bangbangkoala • 26m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
sorry had to work

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 12m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
oooo an intellectual with a job 👀

• • •

🐨 _liked_  
**mel** @hyunjingerale • 1h  
can we pls get a full 3racha version pretty pls??  


• • •


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i Do Not use twitter?
> 
> should i add translations for all the korean parts?? i could make linked footnotes,, but like,,, i don't know if they're super needed??? pls let me know
> 
> i was thinking of something more before but i can't remember it right not so i might edit it in later

**Day6 Jae**  
@Jae_Day6

**Day6 Jae**  
Exactly this type of acc would Bang Chan trying to stay incognito on stan twitter make 👀

_You can no longer send messages to this person_ _Read more_

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
omg wat do i do  
[screenshot] 

**kai**  
wow dude 

**mel**  
omg jae responded  
wait shit jae sent you a message first!!1!!! 

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6h  
so this happened  
[screenshot] 

• • •

**Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6 • 53m  
Maybe Bang Chan trying to stay incognito on stan twitter would not do this 

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6h  
so this happened  
[screenshot] 

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 53m  
_replying to_ @Jae_Day6  
or would he???🔎👀🧐 

**#WeWantJae6s2** @designismypassion • 51m  
_replying to_ @Jae_Day6  
what do we think, chan or not? 

**a little** @jaelosy • 46m  
_replying to_ @Jae_Day6  
omg chan is on stan twitter 

**Saw day6 190125** @jae2018 • 39m  
_replying to_ @Jae_Day6 _and_ @jaelosy  
nah, he’d never compromise himself like this 

• • •

**제형**  
seriously dude, either that’s a really smart tactic or you have no clue what i'm talking about rn 

I panicked, okay! 

so it really was you!  
ha! i knew it! 

yeah well  
could you like not interact?  
i may have not actually gotten any permission for having that account 

oh worm a rebel 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**kai**  
guys stoop what ypure doing this ia ab emergency!!!!  
minoh!!!  
*minho!!!  
get ready to be shooketh  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKSm4dOx9tI ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKSm4dOx9tI)

💕💕  
it says the video is unavailable :(((( 

**fe | #dawnislife**  
oh i think it was taken down 

**mel**  
they reuploaded with better quality!  
[ https://youtube.com/watch?v=jRL9J-S78yE ](https://youtube.com/watch?v=jRL9J-S78yE)  


🐨  
did Not know that had been uploaded 

**angel**  
are you shook yet 👀  
mr. “im not a kpop stan”  
or ms, yknow 

**full sun** 🌻  
right!  
we dont actually know your name or anythigb 

🐨  
uh chris 

**IG: channiellectual**  
omg like chan 

🐨  
yea  
like him 

**mel**  
dude 

**kai**  
what, are you australian too? 

🐨  
uh,,,,,  
maybe?? 

**mel**  
dude 

**IG: channiellectual**  
like get this if you were actually chan  
Wild 

🐨  
i think id know  
wouldn’t i? 

💕💕  
u dont have to be such a smart ass 

• • •

_리노 ♡_

i saw your dance video!!  
you did amazing!! 

hehe, did you like it, hyung? 

yea, very good 

😊😚 

• • •

**지민이**

jae said ur on twitter now 

it was supposed to be a secret!! 

well buhu 

y r u always so mean 😭 

y r u always so dramatic, huh!!!?? 

u like seungminnie better than me 

well of course  
hes an angel 

yea u right 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**mel**  
guys, blease,, someone,,,  
follow me on tumblr 

**mel**  
guys 

**mel**  
pls dont leave me on read 

**mel**  
hey @bangbangkoala  
u follow me on tumblr 

🐨  
uh,,, i dont have  
tumblr 

**mel**  
a Travesty if ive seen one  
get an account 

🐨  
well  
ive been trying to stay away 

**kai**  
dont listen to mel!!!  
that site is a hellhole!! 

**mel**  
mayhaps so  
but a hellhole with great skz content 

**fe | #dawnislife**  
enough about tumblr  
the days of weird selfies are past us  
(maybe? possibly? [probably not](https://www.instagram.com/realstraykids/p/Bzel8ZIlsxt/))  


💕💕  
😍💗💞 where did he post it? instagram? 

**fe | #dawnislife**  
yeah 

**full sun 🌻**  
oof 👑💥👀💀 

• • •


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot of this having completely run away from me? more likely than you think - especially the next one. it's a long one that is barely even on twitter instead just chatting
> 
> i added it in notes previously, but chat names in bold indicate that the chat convo is in english, while cursive is in korean
> 
> okay! chat names, bcuz it's starting to feel needed:  
>  _리노 ♡_ \- chat w/ minho  
>  _우진이 ♡_ \- chat w/ woojin  
>  **지민이** \- chat w/ park jimin (15&)  
>  _3racha_ : shrek - jisung, (others not in this chapter) actual rich guy - changbin; chan's names should be self explanatory
> 
> from previous chapters:  
>  **제형** \- chat w/ jae  
>  _parents and kids_ : freckles - felix
> 
> more chats come next chapter!
> 
> my notes being confusing and on the wrong chapters probably? very likely..

🐨 _liked_  
**kai** @caprisung • 16m  
petition for vang chan to be on jae6 @Jae_Day6 

**kai** @caprisung • 16m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
omg *BANG chan 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**fe | #dawnislife**  
time for our biweekly Wow Medley  
[ https://soundcloud.com/3racha/06-wow-prod-spearb](https://soundcloud.com/3racha/06-wow-prod-spearb)

🐨  
omg you actually genuinely do this?? 

**IG: channiellectual**  
Yeah, we love clowning them 

**angel**  
except we dont have to because they do it themselves  
i can never get tired of 3racha reacting to wow 

• • •

_3racha_

**crispy hyung**  
i started thinking about wow n now my whole body is cringing 

**shrek**  
no hyung why did you have to say anything :(((  
now i can’t get it out of my head 

• • •

_우진이 ♡_

what are you doing on your phone all the time?? 

just,, on social media  
you know, like it is 

no, i don’t know, chan  
you basically never post on instagram 

yes i do!!! 

say that to the fans 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
okay, for science  
(and my friend)  
do you think chan posts on instagram more than “basically never”? 

**kai**  
dude  
cmon  
he barely ever posts  
and when he does its of the sky, or peaches or smth 

**mel**  
yup  
like minho posts more than chan id say  
maybe even posts more normal photos that chan posts at all  


**fe | #dawnislife**  
all chan stans are starving 

• • •

_우진이 ♡_

fine,, the fans seem to agree with you :( 

there there, don’t sulk  
just post more instead 

it’s not like you post all the time! 

now you’re just being petty  
go look at some cat pictures or something 

now that's actually a good idea

• • •

_리노 ♡_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
i found cat pics and thought of you 

omg im in love❤🧡💛💚💙💜  
💘🐈🐱💖😻😽  
🐨=best hyung ever  


• • •


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to break this up into several chapters or i would have gone crazy coding it all
> 
> the line break vs. paragraph break is my mortal enemy because most of this is typed on my phone so i can't make it then and have to manually edit the code instead - i swear, coding the chapters takes as long as writing them it feels like
> 
> new chat names:
> 
>  _parents and kids_ :  
>  **아빠** \- woojin  
>  **dance dance** \- hyunjin  
>  **baby fox** \- jeongin  
>  **lil angel-devil** \- seungmin
> 
>  **lixie ♡** \- chat w/ felix
> 
> have i lost the original purpose of this fic? probably

_리노 ♡_

hyung can i tell you something? 

yeah sure  
what is it? 

i need some advice, i think  
or help 

yeah? 

i like someone 

you need love advice?  
i don’t know how qualified i am for it 

i know we can’t date  
but i need some help  
with what to do about it 

can i ask who it is?  
is it someone you’re close to? 

i guess you could say that  
what do i do hyung? 

give me some time to think up smth  
i’ll come back to you in a few minutes, yeah? 

okay thanks hyung 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
help  
my friend from korea asked me for love advice and i don’t know what to do 

**mel**  
oh?  
what exactly did they want help with? 

🐨  
well  
he likes someone  
but he can’t date  
so he wants to know what to do but i dont know what to tell him 

**kai**  
sure this isn’t about you?  
yknow the whole “i have a friend..” 

🐨  
no  
its my friend 

• • •

_리노 ♡_

hyung there's one more thing i should tell you  
it probably makes a difference but i hope it doesn’t 

okay?  
i’m slightly confused, but go on 

the person i like  
it’s a guy 

oh  
sorry that’s probably a bad response  
i don’t mind  
that you like a guy i mean  
i’m sorry that it means this is probably harder for you 

i don’t really expect him to like me back  
but i still have some hope, you know? 

i’m gonna take a few more minutes to think of some good advice  
you’ll be fine, right? 

yeah hyung  
thank you 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
help x2  
the person he likes is a guy  
what do i tell him?  
i cant tell him to confess because he cant date and we have no idea to know how the guy will react  
and he cant really be found out 

**fe | #dawnislife**  
well thats complicated 

**angel**  
is he close to the guy?  
like could he easily get over him? 

🐨  
idk  
ill ask him 

• • •

_리노♡_

is it someone you’re close to? 

yeah, pretty close  
it feels like i see him all the time but not often enough i really don't know what to do  
im gonna have to try to get over him don't i? 

i’m sorry  
but probably  
hey, this might be a weird question 

go on 

is it someone i know? 

minho? 

sorry for asking 

no, sorry, you’re right  
you know him 

another maybe weird question  
is it jisungie? 

what?  
no  
why would it be? 

sorry  
just thought you’re really close  
and pretty affectionate 

he’s my lil bro  
it’d be weird to have feelings for him  
but he is my platonic soulmate so there’s that 

so it’s not one of the members 

what? i can see you’ve read  
it’s okay even if it is, pls just answer? 

okay maybe it is 

oh i’m sorry 

please stop saying sorry hyung  
it’s not your fault 

• • •

_parents and kids_

**아빠**  
i’m gonna bring some snacks to dance practise, what do you want 

**dance dance**  
some fruits please 

**아빠**  
okay, got it 

**dance dance**  
thank you hyung! 

**baby fox**  
hyung says whatever’s fine 

**아빠**  
innie, hyung who? 

**baby fox**  
oh, channie-hyung 

**lil angel-devil**  
couldn’t he have answered himself? 

**baby fox**  
no hes busy on his phone 

**아빠**  
again? 

**baby fox**  
he says to tell you, woojin-hyung, that he’s helping minho-hyung 

**아빠**  
on his phone 

**엄마**  
yes, on the phone  
texting exists 

**아빠**  
no need to be snarky 

**엄마**  
sorry :(( 

**baby fox**  
look you made him sad :(((( 

• • •

**lixie ♡**

after dance practise, can you help me with something? 

sure  
you can always come to me  
you remember that, right? 

yeah but i saw you were helping minho 

i can help both of you  
im your leader and friend  
i want you to feel like you can come to me whenever 

okay, thank you 😚 

what’s it about? 

uh,,,, changbin… 

changbinnie??  
did he do something?? 

other than existing? no 

are you mad at him?? 

no :(( 

im sorry im confused but  
whats the problem? 

i like him :(( 

oh  
okay  
we'll talk after dance practice, yeah? 

okay, thank you :)  
but can we please do it over text? I feel too nervous to do it face to face :( 

sure 

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
now my other friend asked for help about liking another one of our friends 

**kai**  
good luck with all of that 

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 7m  
when did i become qualified for love advice?? 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 2m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
youre doing amazing sweetie 

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any guesses who minho is talking about? any hopes?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if a chat is in korean and has some text that is in cursive it means that is written in english
> 
> new chats:  
>  _Brian형_ \- chat w/ young k  
>  **밤밤이** \- chat w/ bambam

**lixie ♡**

so,, uh,,, changbin  
do you remember on that show when you guys guessed about changbin and i said i fell in love with him?  
i wasn’t joking

oh felix

i don’t know what to do hyung  
i can’t just ignore him

no, he’d be really suspicious then  
but he didn’t react in any bad way back then at least

he probably thought i was like joking or not being serious or something

hey, just don’t be too harsh on yourself  
ill try to help you with what to do

just please don’t say that changbin maybe likes me, i dont want false hope

wait, just a moment, minho sent a message

okay

• • • 

_리노 ♡_

um… i don’t really wanna burden you with too much  
but, uh  
what if i like two guys?  
at the same time?

oh minho  
that's pretty hard, right?

Yeah  
and probably neither are ever gonna like me back  
it’s too unrealistic

hey, you’re a great guy

i know  
but it’s just that, i'm a guy  
it's too unrealistic to think that both of them are into guys

okay i’m not going to tell you you’re wrong  
and i don’t know if you want me to say it’s a possibility  
but i'm not sure what to do?  
i’m helping felix too so i might be slow

what, does he also need love advice?  
i’m joking, of course

well, i guess you could say that

oh, interesting  
you know, we could do a group chat and i can help you help him

hm, i’ll ask him

• • • 

**lixie ♡**

hey, minho had an idea  
of doing a group chat so he can join in on helping  
he has kind of sort of similar problems

uh, sure?

• • • 

_operation: love ♡_

**chan** _added_ **minho** _and_ **felix**

 **felix** **  
** a little cheesy of a name dont you think hyung?

 **chan**  
shut up

 **minho**  
well it’s true though  
what’s your love problems felix?  
cute new trainee, a crush on twice?

 **felix**  
changbin

 **minho**  
well hello there  
a baby gay in the group

 **chan**  
minho!

 **minho**  
what :( at least give me this  
[redacted] and [redacted] won’t like me back  
there’s no way we are more than two gays in the group

 **chan**  
so they’re both in the group?

 **minho**  
well shit i did not mean to say that

 **felix**  
hyung!  
you too!  
but,, does that mean that changbin doesn’t like me back?

 **minho** ****  
i’m gonna be honest with you  
realistically: no  
what my eyes tell me: what crack is he on to be like he is around you if he doesn’t like you  
a repressed Homosexual if i’ve ever seen one

 **felix**  
wow

 **chan**  
well he does gush about you a lot

• • • 

**밤밤이**

dude i need help  
i have an idol friend who likes two of his group mates

oo, tea  
who is it? woojin and minho? two of the kids?

what are you talking about???

the members you like

what  
it’s not me  
i said a friend

yeah but that’s usually code for it being about yourself

well not in this case  
so what do i tell him?  
i have no idea how to help him  
and i was stupid enough to think you could help :(

hey no need to be rude :(  
i don’t know what to tell you  
can he even date?  
and even if, it’s probably really unlikely that they like him back

yeah, i know, hes said that too  
so he knows that  
and he cant date

• • • 

_operation: love ♡_

**chan**  
also make it three gays please

 **minho**  
wow hyung  
i don’t know whether to ;) or :(  
because why didn’t you tell me that earlier :(  
also this chat needs a new name

 **minho** _changed the chat name to_ **gay kids**

 **minho**  
so, much better

 **felix**  
does that mean that if the guys we like like us back chan has a good gay collecting radar?

 **minho**  
i snorted

 **chan** **  
** i feel like the purpose of this has run away from me

 **minho**  
hey, i am helping you help the baby gay

 **felix**  
but wait  
if chan really did collect the Gays  
doesn’t that make me not the baby gay

 **minho**  
eh, you’ll still be one in my eyes

• • • 

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
so the first friend was gonna help me with the second friend, but he just took over completely, in a completely different direction

💕💕  
its the gay agenda chris  
youll get used to it

• • • 

_gay kids_

**felix**  
but who is it you like hyung?  
i wanna help you too  
is it two people?

 **minho**  
why do you have to know it  
im narrowing my eyes at you, just so you know

 **felix**  
i wanna help you too though :(  
you’re trying to help me

 **minho** **  
** just let it be unknown for now

 **felix** ****  
im not gonna tell them hyung  
i might not even know them!

 **minho**  
…  
didn’t my fool ass just say that they’re our members

 **felix**  
oh right  
well i'm not going to tell them

 **minho**  
not taking any chances  
not meaning i think you will!  
you just never know who might find these messages  
im sure jisung has the code to at least one of our phones

 **felix** **  
** okay got me there

 **chan**  
shit he does

 **minho**  
things you don’t want him to find ;)

 **chan** **  
** minho

 **minho** **  
** what, it might be true

 **chan**  
i need to change my password

• • • 

_리노 ♡_

seriously,  
now that there’s no kids  
something you don't want the kids to find?

i’d just prefer if they’re not able to go through my phone

well okay fair  
our whole being gay is in here

can you really not tell me who it is you like?  
you’re making me worried about who it is and why you can’t say anything to me  
it’s not jeongin is it?

of course not!  
he’s a baby!  
(relatively, of course)

is one of them changbin?  
is that why you wouldn’t tell felix

no it’s not

and it’s not felix?

No  
hyung, stop it  
you’re trying to limit it aren’t you?

well  
okay i can't say you're wrong  
this only leaves seungmin, hyunjin, woojin and me  
i’m sort of getting a feeling it’s not seungmin or hyunjin

you're backing me into a corner you know

oh, i’m sorry

i didn’t wanna make it weird by telling you since i can’t do anything about it either way

we could just keep it a secret

• • • 

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
SO MY FRIEND (THE FIRST ONE) JUST INDIRECTLY TOLD ME ITS ME HE LIKES  
BUT HE DIDNT WANT TO SAY ANYTHING TO NOT MAKE IT AWKWARD SINCE HE CANT ACT ON IT  
AND I JUST WENT AND TOLD HIM WE COULD JUST KEEP IT A SECRET

 **full sun 🌻** ****  
typical disaster gay behaviour  
(you are gay, right?? sorry)

🐨  
unfortunately, i know  
(yeah it’s cool, bi though)

• • • 

_Brian형_

How’s it going with being a leader? Good? Wanna meet up and have lunch some day?

_fuck he undirectly admitted to me being one of them and my stupid ass panicked and said we could keep it a secret what do i do_

Weird response but okay?  
I have a feeling that wasn’t directed to me?

oh shit no  
it was meant for bambam but i just clicked the top convo  
please please just ignore it

you know I can’t :(  
you asked what to do  
so what’s going on?

• • • 

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
I WAS ASKING ANOTHER FRIEND FOR HELP BUT ACCIDENTALLY SENT IT TO ONE OF MY SENIORS INSTEAD  
IM AN IDIOT

 **kai**  
i am not gonna disagree with you  
can you defuse it?

🐨  
idk  
im trying but hes really caring  
hes known me for like 7 years or smth

 **angel** **  
** well good luck with that

• • • 

**제형**

can you please distract brian for me?

why??

I accidentally sent a message to him that wasn’t meant for him and now hes Concerned

  
oookay then  
i’ll see what i can do

• • • 

**밤밤이**

[screenshot]  
i sent to the wRONG PERSON!! 

you, dear channie, is a mess 

i know 😔 

and also Wild and Irresponsible  
“we could just keep it a secret”  
smh 

i know, stop it 

well you sent it to me  
do you really expect me not to clown you? 

ok u right  
i shouldnt have expected much 

but you need to talk to him  
cuz i assume you haven’t yet 

i suddenly Cannot hear you 

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is back with your regularly sheaduled (rEgULarLy sHeaDuLEd) Actual twitter posts
> 
> and the reveal of minho's crush(es) - what you expected? a surprise?  
> it's me we're talking about and minho and chan are my biases and woojin a big wrecker so i feel like it's probably pretty obvious


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me if you find a broken link or an image that doesn't work!! or anything else weird  
> for all like official/stray kids pics i've added a link to the original post in the text above or below, so if there's a link but no image, then it's disappeared
> 
> (im literally impatient to Post these, but im starting to run out of pre-written chapters so it might slow down? who knows, not me)

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 1h  
if i were a pokemon what pokemon would i be?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 53m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
please im trying to distract myself from my terrible decisions

 **kai** @caprisung • 41m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
too bad you’ll have to deal with them

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 39m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
im sensing snark and i dont enjoy it

 **kai** @caprisung • 38m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
well too bad for you

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 30m  
how do you deal with feelings? asking for a friend

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 25m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
sURe jaN  


🐨 @bangbangkoala • 24m  
_replying to_ @hunjingerale  
be nice please :(

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 19m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
HAVE YOU ACTUALLY TALKED TO HIM!!?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 18m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
...no

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 16m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
GO DO IT!! NOW

• • •

_리노 ♡_

uh, hyung?  
what do you mean?

hyung?

can you answer?  
pls?

uh sorry had to do stuff  
brian messaged me

brian?

uh, young k

oh

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**mel**  
so have you talked to him now

🐨  
yes

 **mel**  
properly? 

🐨  
yeah sure

 **mel**  
i don’t belive you

🐨  
well ive talked to him  
...just not about that

 **kai**  
BUT THATS WHAT YOU NEED TO DO!!

🐨  
well so my friend says

 **kai**  
then listen to them!!!

 **fe**  
which one of the friends is this?

🐨  
a new one, i think?  
i asked him for advice but he just started clowning me

 **angel**  
rightly so im sensing

🐨  
none of you are any help

 **full sun 🌻**  
that’s just because you wont accept it

💕💕  
how many friends do you have involved in this at this point?

🐨  
way too many  
i had to ask another to distract the one i accidentally sent to that was meant for the other friend

💕💕  
i have no clue who is who at this point

🐨  
so i sent to y what i meant to send to b and had to get j to distract y

 **fe**  
and the friend you were helping?

🐨  
well m asked for advice first, he’s the one who likes me and a friend  
then he helped me with f who likes our friend c  
and at this point im just waiting for j to get involved

 **angel**  
wasn’t there already a j person?

🐨  
oh right that’s another j, lets call her p  
she loves to be nosy all up in my business  
and i wouldn’t put it behind j to make her make me spill what’s going on since j doesn’t really know  
cuz im sure y showed him what i sent to him

💕💕  
that…  
is too much to keep track of  
whos the other friend m(?) likes?

🐨  
im assuming w  
though he hasn’t expressively said it  
but i basically “eliminated” all others it could be

 **full sun 🌻**  
who else could it have been?

🐨  
he said it wasnt h, f, c or i  
and he didn’t deny when is said i dont think its s or hh  


• • •

 **Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6 • 46m  
@jiminpark07 pls break our mutual friend, he’s keeping me out of drama

 **지민지민지민** @jiminpark07 • 32m  
_replying to_ @Jae_Day6  
I’d like to think that we have more than just one mutual friend

 **Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6 • 25m  
_replying to_ @jiminpark07  
well your favorite not favorite one

• • •

**지민이**

jae told me to break you  
cmon spill  
what drama is he talking about?

i knew he would make you do this

that’s not an answer

what if i dont want to answer?

well too bad  
i could always just ask seungmin whats going on

no!  
dont involve him!

ha!  
knew that would work

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
i knew he would make her do it

 **fe**  
well good luck with that

• • •

**지민이**

its private matters with some of my members  
id prefer not to go into too deep details about it  
for their privacy

okay…  
i hope you’re not just saying that to get me off your back…

no im not  
i really mean it

so youll solve it

theres nothing to solve

oh so thats how it is  
that my dear friend is the sound of denial  
you know, it’s not just a river in egypt

shut up jimin

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did just say the reveal of minho's crush(es) was quick, not that it was gonna be solved quickly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> there's gonna be some drama


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of this is born from me realising that while i thought the group chat chan joined already had 8 people i can only find 7 usernames - so here, have the missing 9th person (well at least i hope i didn't mess up again)

**skz loving fam (9)**

**fe**  
anyone up for some voice chatting??

🐨  
that doesnt work on twitter right??

**IG: channiellectual**  
we do it on kakaotalk  
come join

🐨  
oh i dont,, have an account

**IG: channiellectual**  
well go make on then

• • •

**밤밤이**

uh,,,  
can you make two kakaotalk accounts?

y do you need two???  
if not for the thing with “your friend” i would have thought you were secretly seeing someone

well?

uh no,,,  
your phone number is connected to it so unless you have two numbers

oh  
thanks

no probs??

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
okay so i already have a private account  
that i kinda dont wanna use

**fe**  
okay thats fair  
we could probably find something else if you want

🐨  
no its okay  
i don’t have to voice chat  
but you go ahead if you want to

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**Felix’s freckles**  
guys i am Back!!

💕💕  
julia!! 💕💘💓💖

**Felix’s freckles**  
what did i miss?

**angel**  
Chris

**Felix’s freckles**  
???

**kai**  
that sums it up pretty good 😂

🐨  
hi

**mel**  
meet Chris, a certified Mess

**fe**  
someone to rival even you

**angel**  
sit down with a Big cup of tea and scroll up  
Enjoy

**Felix’s freckles**  
okay??

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**Felix’s freckles**  
okay u right  
a Mess  
so whats the updates on “your friend”  
i need entertainment

🐨  
don’t wanna talk about it

 **Felix’s freckles**  
smh

• • •

**lixie ♡**

hyung

yeah?

why are you avoiding minho?

im not

he asked me if i could ask you to please look at your messages at least

now you’re ignoring me 😑  
just pls talk to minho  
hes being miserable when we practise

i can see you having read this

• • •

_리노 ♡_

well  
uh,, about what you sent  
what … exactly did you mean?

hyung?

oh, you’re ignoring me

hey i let you have a night to think about it  
i thought maybe you’d need some time  
but now you’re starting to worry me

hyung

hyung?

okay i asked felix to talk to you  
him and hyunjin were getting tired of me moping when we practise

sorry minho

hyung!!

i was beating myself up for being stupid and saying that  
because we cant  
you know

then why would you say that and then ignore me for like 2 days!!?

yea sorry

how about you do something about it instead of just saying sorry

lee minho

no  
i’m tired of how you’ve been acting  
actually behave like an adult for once, would you?

hey  
don’t go back to ignoring me!

• • •

_우진이 ♡_

did you and minho have a fight?

no

well it seems like you did

we didnt

chan  
stop being childish

im not

soon i’ll be mad at you

be that then

Bang Chan!

im not sorry  
he was being ridiculous and disrespectful

so that’s what this is about

well i dont want to tell you more

why?

because its a private thing between him and me  
and im not going to break the trust he put in me when he confided in me  
its not my thing to tell

okay good  
we’re getting somewhere  
you don’t actually seem to be genuinely mad at him

im not  
im annoyed at him  
but also at myself  
i can handle this  
you dont have to get involved

will you promise to talk to minho then?  
he seems to think you’re mad or something

ill think about it

i’ll be disappointed in you until you do  
so hurry up

ill try

i’ll take that for now  
but remember!  
Disappointed! 

• • •


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chats:  
>  _강아지 ♡_ \- chat w/ seungmin
> 
>  _parents and kids_ :  
>  **who knows** \- minho  
>  **squirrel** \- jisung
> 
> i use Actual Updates as content when they're being posted but then i add it to a chapter that isn't posted right away so they end up like being slightly irrelevant? old? something idk what i'm talking about really

**skz loving fam (9)**

**Felix’s freckles  
** [CAAATTTSSSSSS](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzxrKbzlsVG/)  
  
  
  
  
hi my names julia and i love cats and minho for providing me with cats  
“ #bybutlerlee😺 “  
I HAVE NEVER READ ANYTHING MORE RELATABLE THAN THIS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE 

💕💕  
  
I LOVE CATS MORE THAN I LOVE MYSELF  
unpopular opinion: i love cats more than i love minho 

**kai  
** minho would agree with you 

🐨  
noooo  
i dont wanna think abt minho rn 

**Felix’s freckles  
** is he bias wrecking you, CHRIS? :) 

🐨  
are you assuming i have a bias? 

**Felix’s freckles  
** well you use a koala as a name and everyone calls you Chris 

🐨  
mY NAME IS CHRIS!  
its my actual name!!  
and there are koalas in australia and theyre cute 

**Felix’s freckles  
** cmon everyone here is a little chan biased 

💕💕  
EVERYONE is a little chan biased because hes the best leader uwu 

**mel  
** tbh, everyone is a little ot9 biased  
whether they want to admit it or not 

**Felix’s freckles  
** wait why australia 

🐨  
because thats where im from, obviously?? 

**Felix’s freckles  
** omg i just came back from vacation in australia  
wait, isnt it like the middle of the night there rn?? 

🐨  
maybe... 

**Felix’s freckles**  
then go to sleep!!!  
now!! 

🐨  
cant  
im working 

**kai**  
in the middle of the night???  
why?? 

🐨  
because i have stuff i need to get down that isnt finished  
i need to be sorta finished with some of this in like a few days  
but i have no inspo for those  
so instead ive been doing other things  
so i have to do the other things now :( 

• • •

_강아지 ♡_

Jimin-noona said you were behaving weirdly 

is that really what she said 

no  
she said you were “being a bitch” and wanted to know why 

shes a snitch 

are you aggressively frown-pouting? 

i feel attacked  
how can you know?? 

i know you hyung  
better than you think 

i dont know if thats endearing or threatening 

will saying it’s threatening make you talk to Minho? 

does everyone think im ignoring minho 

no, hyung  
everyone KNOWS you’re ignoring Minho  
_you’re not being subtle_

_attacked in my own native language!!!_

_you’re being too dramatic_

• • •

_리노 ♡_

woojin told me he told you that he’d be disappointed in you until you talk to me  
please just talk to me hyung  
we can forget what you said if you want  
just please stop ignoring me 

woojin is a snake 

well you’re talking to me at least 

i can’t disappoint woojin  
i may have also realised that i was being a shit leader for ignoring you 

STOP! 

wat 

• • •

_parents and kids_

**who knows  
** hyung says he’s a bad leader for ignoring me 

**아빠  
** well… 

**who knows  
** DON'T. ENABLE. HIM! 

**freckles  
** noooooo :(  
you’re an amazing leader hyung!!! :( 

**squirrel  
** wait i thought you were mad at hyung? 

**who knows  
** what no  
why would i be? 

**squirrel  
** because he’s been ignoring you?? 

**who knows  
** i’m not mad, just annoyed 

**squirrel  
** oh  
i was ready to square up… 

**아빠  
** pls don’t 

**squirrel  
** fine :( 

• • •

🐨 __liked  
**angel** @bangpeachchan • 23m  
I! LOVE! MINHO’S! PURPLE! [HAIR!!](https://twitter.com/florescence_98/status/1149862356110807041)

**florescence** @florescence_98 • 13 jul  
live.staticflickr.com/65535/48269081…  
live.staticflickr.com/65535/48269081…  
live.staticflickr.com/65535/48269081…  
#straykids #스트레이키즈 #스키즈 #민호 #리노 #minho #leeknow  
@Stray_Kids  
  


**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 16m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
omg hes basically wearing a harness 

• • •


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FIXED THE VIDEOS BEING WEIRDLY SCALED ON COMPUTER - WITHOUT MESSING IT UP ON MOBILE! YAY!! very sorry if some previous chapters turned weird in the process!
> 
> sorry it's so short though!! but it is all on twitter for once, yay!
> 
> Also! the "dancingmelk" handle comes from me having read "dancinggemlk" in [_not bang chan_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057662/chapters/42676919) as "dancingmelk" (like milk spelt weirdly) i'm a mess i know

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 42m  
i just want to k*ss a boy 😔  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 41m  
wanna give him a big fat h*g too  
_show thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 36m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
big mood™ 

• • •

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 29m  
chan is on stan twitter i’m sure of it  
_show thread_

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 28m  
it’s just a matter of finding the account  
_show thread_

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 27m  
i have a suspect — @*bangbangkoala — it could be him  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 23m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
why me though?? :(

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 20m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
whoops you weren’t meant to see that  
but you’re from australia and named chris

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 19m  
_replying to_ @hispudu _and_ @bangbangkoala  
it’s too suspicious

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m  
imma go on a rant sorry not sorry

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m  
his laugh is like pearls  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m  
nose so cute!!!1!!1!!  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m  
his skin,,,, oo boy,,, it so golden!! 10/10 would recomend!!  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 14m  
and his hair!! so nice, very fluffy — a big ass floof i tell you  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 14m  
and so smooth! gentle curls!!  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 12m  
who am i talking about? idk man

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 12m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
at this point it’s probably two of them

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 11m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
which in itself is a gigantic clusterfuck of a Mess™ 

• • •

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 9m  
hey look, it’s [normal!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bz-JZ_MFhh8/)  
  
_show thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 9m  
then — bam!  
  
_show thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 8m  
like smh what did i expect 😔  
_show thread_

• • •

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 55m  
Chan looks so. [Sophisticated!](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1151514460063879174)  


**angel** @bangpeachchan • 48m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk  
he looks like a soccer dad shdjkd

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 42m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk _and_ @bangpeachchan  
hey! he posted a selca with no/little make up, be nice and maybe he’ll do it more!!

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 26m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk _and_ @bangpeachchan  
i doubt he’ll ever see these tweets

🐨 liked  
**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 6m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk _and_ @bangpeachchan  
i HOPE he’ll never see these tweets because that means he can see more of my tweets and i’m not Ready™ for That

• • •

🐨 retweeted  
**stan talent** @stan3racha • 3h  
remember this? can we please bring it back? talk about it again?  


  


**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 4m  
hey @bangbangkoala are you trying to throw me off your track??

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 1m  
_ replying to  _ @hispudu  
dont know what youre talking about

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to have just the goodbye baby dance for the video, but i couldn't find a video of just that that wasn't on twitter :/
> 
> curious question: can you tell who my biases are from this fic? (probably)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan out there being an idiot? more likely than you'd think
> 
> it feels like every chapter gets shorter and shorter and i'm sorry for that
> 
> also! late (?) update because i was busy with the stray kids x ateez amino collab - i managed to make a post for every day of it!! (you can see them here: [SKA](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/item/ska-x-aa-collab/Wjd3_aPIVIke6JaZlMQ0NvBJnLkmqbblJ4) and [AA](https://aminoapps.com/c/ateez-amino/page/item/ska-x-aa-collab/X08W_nEWhXIR6Z8kD8dVgx8RLWNMYpZ8D0M))

_리노 ♡_

hyung, what do you have me saved as?

리노 ♡

aww hyung ;)

shut up i have all of you saved with a heart :(

you do still love me :)

of course i do!!!  
what do you take me for — heartless? blind? deaf? completely immune to your charms?

are you saying i look good ;)

um well uh

are you stuttering over text.

i thought id try being genuine so you know what i think this time around!

hyung, do you like me?

Of course i do!

you know how i mean

..of course i do  
like you, i mean

so we’re on good terms now?  
no ignoring me?

yeah sure  
i’m not gonna ignore you more  
i’m sorry i did before  
i really am

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
wow i tried talking to M

 **kai  
**and you realised it went well

🐨  
okay yeah it did

 **kai  
**and now everything is solved

🐨  
...okay, basically

 **kai  
**and now you’re happily dating

🐨  
no

 **mel  
** noooo :(  
why not?

🐨  
because we really can’t  
it would have to be a secret and i don’t know how to manage that

 **mel  
**well talk to him abt that!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**mel**  
**Felix’s freckles** help me recruit chris to tumblr

 **Felix’s freckles  
**interesting 🤔

 **mel  
**he doesnt wanna and no ones helping me

 **Felix’s freckles  
** a Travesty  
Chis you need to join  
it’s great!!

🐨  
y would i when you cant even spell my name

 **Felix’s freckles  
** oh im sorry mister “my spelling is always perfect”  
it was an honest mistake

🐨  
bet you cant even spell my korean name

 **mel  
**oooo

 **full sun 🌻  
**the chan undercover plot thickens

🐨  
but why must it be me :(

 **Felix’s freckles  
** first of all i dont know your korean name  
second of all, i cant read hangul  
but its not like its my fault for not knowing korean  
not everyone can be korean like you

🐨  
okay but i learnt most of it when i came here

 **full sun 🌻** **  
** as i said: plot thickens

 **Felix’s freckles**  
so what’s the truth?  
are you in australia or korea??

🐨  
currently?  
in korea

 **kai**  
so that’s how you could tell M that you could keep it a secret!!

🐨  
are you ever going to let that go?

 **kai**  
when will you stop being a dumbass?

 **mel**  
so that means never

🐨  
youre all being mean  
i need to work, bye

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**fe  
** hey chris  
is this you and M?

**Incorrect Bangbinho/Minchan** @minchanquotes

Minho: Chan, dear, could you take care of something?  
  
Chan: Sure, honey, anything you want.  
  
Minho: Great~!  
  
Jeongin: Hey, can I ask something?  
  
Minho: What do you need?  
  
Chan: Sure…what?  
  
Jeongin: Are you two dating?  
  
Chan & Minho:  
  
Chan & Minho: *nervous sweating* No.

🐨  
oi what the fuck

 **fe  
**well you said you had to keep it a secret

🐨  
so youve stopped that whole “your name is chris just like chan” thing?

 **kai  
**you never know, chan probably has a stan account

 **full sun 🌻  
** oh he most definitely does  
you’ve seen how he knows exactly what kind of drama is currently going on and then talks about it in his 방s

 **angel  
**am i the only one who love that pun because his last name is bang?

💕💕  
nope  
I think about it every time he has a vlive

• • •


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look!! i'm finally back!  
> i was at a riding camp with my sister, and aside from being pretty busy there, i Did Not want to code for this on my phone  
> i now have this really Fun sunburn where you can see that i wore gloves most of the time....  
> oh!!oh!!! one of the horses i rode got a stone stuck in his hoof - it was literally as big as my fist!! he couldn't put his hoof down on the ground because the stone was so big!!! it took us braking a screwdriver and almost half an hour to get it out!

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 45m  
does chan have a stan account??  
#askstraykids #strayquiz #straykids

 **Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 13m  
_replying to_ @stan3racha  
[방찬] who knows? not me

• • •

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 2m  
WHAT DID I SAY!? HUH!? WHAT! DID! I! SAY!

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 13m  
_replying to_ @stan3racha  
[방찬] who knows? not me

• • •

 **kai** @caprisung • 36m  
when will chan be on jae6  
#askstraykids #strayquiz #straykids

 **Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 9m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
[방찬] ask jae, I’d like to know too

 **kai** @caprisung • 8m  
_replying to_ @Stray_Kids  
holy shit! hoLY SHIT!! HOLY AHIT!! AAA

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 8m  
_replying to_ @Stray_Kids _and_ @caprisung  
omg kai!!!

 **kai** @caprisung • 7m  
_replying to @_ Stray_Kids _and_ @hyunjingerale  
omg im dying over here please send help asap i cant breath holy shit is this real

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**kai**  
guys i am ugly sobbing  
is this real?  
im not just hallucinating, right?

 **mel**  
no its so real  
omg 

**angel**  
congrats!!!!

🐨  
wait what happened??

 **angel**  
chan replied to her!!

 **kai**  
chan wants to be on jae6  
pls i need this more than i need air

🐨  
sounds unhealthy

 **angel**  
stop it youre no real fan

🐨  
one of my friends is the biggest day6 fan  
hes enough for the two of us

 **mel**  
!!!!  
how can you not just love the masterpiece that is day6 and their music????  
THAT is a real travesty

🐨  
no i do love their music  
dont make it like i said smth i didnt!!

• • •

 **시민** @jiminminstar • 29m  
크리스 배고파요? 크리스 배고파요!  
#askstraykids #strayquiz #straykids  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 5m  
_replying to_ @jiminminstar  
[방찬] 크리스 배고파요~~

• • •

 **🐨** _liked_ ****__  
**angel** @bangpeachchan • 24m  
im sorry his fringe makes it look like he has one long [eyebrow, eye—](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0czkPbFiuM/)  


• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

💕💕  
i saw someone who tweeted about shipping for the askskz and i just  
argh  
okay fine ship them if you want im not gonna be able to stop you  
but keep it in the fandom!!! away from them  
do you actually know what it feels like when people throw in your face the idea of you dating one of your just-friends?? i bet not!!  
i distanced myself from one of my best friends because of that because it made me feel awkward but i didnt really want to distance myself from him  
cant you people just think before you do things!!!

 **fe  
**wow

💕💕  
sorry for the rant

 **full sun 🌻  
** i hear you sis  
i hate it when people bring up shipping into their faces  
i hate it even more when they do it in interviews

 **IG: channiellectual  
** fans are always going to ship them  
the least we as a fandom can do is keep it private from them

🐨  
i didnt realise it was such a big thing

 **mel  
** shipping is the topic of whole freaking fanwars all the time  
i think its probably been sorta calm with stays as far as i know

 **kai  
** theres been the whole thing with the r-rated stuff and underage members  
there is always that kinda thing though  
some creeps will always be creeps

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

🐨  
question:  
**full sun 🌻** do you Actually think im bang chan?

 **full sun 🌻  
** short answer: no, not really  
but then you do things like being australian, being named chris, having a korean name and it throws me off  
but really, why would bang chan join this chat???  
he doesnt have time for that  
and if he does he should spend it relaxing and sleeping!!

 **Felix’s freckles  
**its suspicious is what shes trying to say

• • •

_우진이 ♡_

i thought maybe i should tell you something  
you know to not have any secrets between us  
you’re the leader after all

go on  
(this feels very familiar)

okay??  
well, it shouldnt change or affect anything  
but i’ve realised it might be good to not bear it completely just on the inside

are you trying to worry me?  
because its working

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little cliffhanger there at the end... pls don't hate me too much. well, i wanted to bring this slightly back to the "plot" - as if this actually has one sjsfjk like who am i kidding


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to you by chan's vlive today, and by [hemma](https://open.spotify.com/artist/1HxXUwIWKHNTBA6TTOS5h7?si=T0OfPTdSQKCKPgh0yagpGQ) \- her music is seriously so relaxing and easy to focus to (ps i really like [hold me head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mku_kDNxBeE))
> 
> i swear, when i edit/codes the chapters they feel so much longer than they end up being...
> 
> there's a link to a clip this time, because ao3 wouln't let me embed the video and i couldn't find one on youtube

_우진이 ♡_

i thought maybe i should tell you something  
you know to not have any secrets between us  
you’re the leader after all

go on  
(this feels very familiar)

okay??  
well, it shouldnt change or affect anything  
but i’ve realised it might be good to not bear it completely just on the inside

are you trying to worry me?  
because its working

no!  
it’s nothing bad, i promise  
just  
i might be as interested in boys as i am in girls

oh thank god i thought it was something bad

is that really any kind of reaction to  
someone telling you this??

well im gay myself  
well technically bi  
but im not very picky with labels

oh  
can’t say i expected that

well youre not alone  
would it be okay if i added you to a group chat  
that’s kinda about this

sure?? i guess

• • •

_gay kids_

**chan**  
guys pls dont be too shocked about this

 **felix**  
okay??

 **chan** _added_ **woojin**

 **minho**  
whoa there  
what’s happening?

 **chan**  
woojin

 **woojin** **  
** do you guys mean the name like that?

 **chan**  
yup

 **woojin**  
okay then  
im bi

 **felix**  
told you chan is collecting the Gays™  
now’s to hoping changbin joins next

 **chan**  
would you really want that though?  
where he can see all our previous convos?

 **felix**  
yea u right

 **woojin**  
you like changbin?

 **felix**  
well i did say i fell in love with him when he kissed me

 **woojin**  
okay fair

• • •

_리노 ♡_

ahdhdjdnsbs  
chan you can’t just do that without warning me first!!!1!!!!

oh! sorry!  
didnt think about that

i nearly had a heart attack!  
good thing i never let felix get out of me who i liked  
he could have seen that!

well at least now you know both guys you like are into guys

that does not make me feel better!!

• • •

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 40m  
he’s onto us  
[[vid](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/post/187302337286/and-yes-my-hair-is-not-blonde-the-reason-why-i)]

 **kai** @caprisung • 36m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
when will he just drop his @

 **full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 33m  
_replying to_ @caprisung _and_ @bangpeachchan  
yeah @bangbangkoala — when will you? hm?

 **stan talent** @stan3racha • 32m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
oOo whats this?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 27m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
youre just doing this to tease me now

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 26m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
im sure @*Jae could answer

**Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6 • 14m  
But can I really?? Hm??

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk  
replying to @caprisung  
im sure @*Jae could answer

🏳️🌈 @afoolremainssane • 13m  
_replying to_ @Jae_Day6  
cryptic!! i like it

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 12m  
what!  
_view thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 12m  
how!  
_view thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 11m  
i literally didnt even mention his @  
_view thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 11m  
at this point ill start believing Jae has a stan account  
_view thread_

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 9m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk  
who said @Jae_Day6 isnt his stan account? 🧐

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 8m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
ok valid

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 26m  
M now knows that both me and W who he likes are into guys  
_view thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 25m  
but we still. cant. date..!!  
_view thread_

 **fe** @frecklylixie • 17m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
to be fair maybe W doesnt like you guys though

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 14m  
_replying to_ @frecklylixie  
lets not bring that up pls

 **fe** @frecklylixie • 13m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
you like them both too dont you?😎

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 9m  
_replying to_ @frecklylixie  
lets not bring that up pls

• • •

🐨 _liked_  
💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 28m  
when will you cowards finally acknowledge that chan looks like an emo boy 24/7

• • •

_gay kids_

**felix**  
remember when we went to yg and he asked if we were “straight” kids  
i wheezed 😂😂

 **minho**  
no i don’t remember because i wasn’t there

 **felix**  
sorry minho 😢

 **woojin**  
look, you made the baby gay cry

 **minho**  
hey! calling him baby gay is my thing!  
but can you believe it  
we’re many enough that he’s the baby!

• • •

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 12m  
chan being a slytherin is the most relatable thing in my triple snake life

 **IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 8m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
triple snake???

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 7m  
_replying to_ @channiellectual  
okay listen,, being slytherin: okay fine. oh im a horned serpent: uh sure guess that’s logical

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 6m  
_replying to_ @channiellectual  
but guess what my fucking patronus is!!! that’s right! a snake!!

• • •

 **full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 17m  
uh,,, for science,, how many times has chan said “hugs makes everything better”?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
its true tho!!

 **full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 4m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
youre really not on an agenda to make people not believe youre chan

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true story, @bangpeachchan is me,,, i am all those things


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!! yet again with "outdated" content... i swear i'm trying
> 
> is this aiming at being realistic? absolutely not - i just write what i feel like in the moment and/or the boys/stays have made into relevant content  
> just felt like that should be known, since in that aspect this is completely different from my 반성애자 fic
> 
> also it feels so weird because i Make tweets for jae, but also use Actual Tweets made by him??

🐨 _liked_  
**fe** @frecklylixie • 23m  
so chan apparently can't roll his r:s… he does it without his tongue  
chan: “so technically i’m purring like a cat”  
.... eye

• • •

 **IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 46m  
Am i the only one who constantly thinks avout chan’s nose?  
Its so big  
So prominent  
_view thread_

 **IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 45m  
Its just There. roght in his face  
Ugh this is so weird  
_view thread_

 **IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 44m  
It doesnt even really look big on him! !!  
But its there and its big  
It wont leave me alone  
_view thread_

• • •

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 57m  
why is jae always toasting them? lol  


**Day6 Jae** @Jae_Day6 • 3 sep.  
You have learned well. [Lol](https://twitter.com/Jae_Day6/status/1168856225884200961?s=19)  


**박성진** @DAY6_BOBSUNGJIN • 3 sep.  
날이 살살 쌀쌀해지네 ㅠㅠ 꽃게탕 먹으면 약간 녹겠는데???ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
Weather getting colder TT i think when you eat spicy crab stew, maybe a little bit melt!kkkk  
P.S - 근데 왜 맨날 매운거지?ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
By the way why am i spicy food everyday?lol

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 56m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
omg *roasting them ashdjkdn though if he was toasting them id worry

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 39m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
thats just the way he is - he wont survive if he doesnt roast someone ecery day

  


**mel** @hyunjingerale • 25m  
jae toasting day6  


• • •

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 14m  
you ever think sungjin regrets joining twitter?

**Jae Day6** @Day6_Jae • 9aug.  
Well [done](https://twitter.com/Jae_Day6/status/1159748874505875456?s=19)

**Jae Day6** @Day6_Jae • 8 aug.  
웅 환영해  
@DAY6_BOBSUNGJIN  


**박성진** @DAY6_BOBSUNGJIN • 9 aug.  
_replying to_ @Day6_Jae  
이건 또 뭐야 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 **hey_jjae** @hey_jjae • 9 aug.  
_replying to_ @DAY6_BOBSUNGJIN _and_ @Day6_Jae  
Bob be [like](https://twitter.com/hey_jjae/status/1159748265098694656)  


🐨 @bangbangkoala • 19m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
i know i would

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 17m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
with a username like that jae must have had something to do with it

• • •

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 15m  
yes, i went on a tweet binge,, but(!) i was scrolling through jaes tweets so can you really blame me?

🐨@bangbangkoala • 12m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
just dont let jae see this or itll boost his ego unnecessarilly

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 11m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
i dont see the problem with that??

 **full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 8m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
are you jealous its not skz related??😎

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 3m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
no, and i dont know what youre talking about

• • •

_리노 ♡_

hyung,,, we don’t have to date  
but…  
i crave kisses

i..  
they can’t know  
no one can

i know that  
it’s not like we have to go make out in front of them  
just accept my kisses :(  
our members know i’m affectionate  
it can just be what you have to do to make up to me for ignoring me

okay  
but no mouth kisses in front of anyone!  
understood?

okay hyung! 😚😊

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't do the box inside the box at first because i attribute the css to the paragraph tags, and the span tags kept getting the end tag moved to not include the text - i was just being an idiot and forgot about the div tags... - there's always something new when it comes to the coding of this fic. ~~i've been thinking about maybe trying out chat bubbles for the messaging, but i'm not sure...hm - it would take so much coding though...~~  
>  i did it... i made bubbles - coding is gonna take so much longer... should i keep them? not? use them just for messaging and not twitter chat? let me know pls  
> also, for some reason the bubbles don't want to go wider than that and i can not be bothered to mess with them to make it wider on computer - just go with it, it's probably better like this
> 
> another question: do you want chan to join tumblr?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i messed up a bit last chapter and forgot to add in these tweets at the end,,, at first i was gonna update it with the next chapter, but now i don't know how long that will take so have them now - pls read the note at the end!!

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 11m  
I GET TO K*SS A BEAUTIFUL BOY  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 10m  
WHENEVER I WANT  
_show thread_

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 10m  
((as long as no one can see))  
_show thread_

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 7m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
weren’t you from australia and he korean??

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 4m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk  
right… we’re currently at the same place though

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 4m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
not at all cryptic…

 **mel** @hyunjingerale • 2m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala _and_ @dancingmelk  
i think he already fucked that up and said he was there didnt he?

 **Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 1m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
well i cant keep up with what this mess of a human being says all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> i don't know when, or even if, i'll update this. i don't want to just leave you guys, and i do really enjoy writing this, but. with the announcement of woojin leaving, i just,,, it feels so weird, y'know? like, at least for me, it doesn't exactly feel real? and also i feel like it's the kind of thing that shouldn't really affect me too much, because i don't actually know these people. for now i try not to think too much about it because it makes me feel all weird and i don't really have time for that with all the things i have to do irl and with school (learning a language at uni takes a lot of work). and i also currently feel kinda weird continuing to write about them (like i already did/do feel weird about writing about actual real existing people before i started writing for skz), especially the fics that are "set in this universe" so to say. so,, i don't know how long it will actually take before i feel like i can write again. i really don't want to abandon the fics, especially "a bloody mess" because that fic is my baby that i love, but right now i can't find the drive needed to write any of them
> 
> i wanted to let all of you know, and i hope i'll be back, not too far in the future


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of this is Old,, like, comeback announcment Old and twice fancy comeback Old
> 
> also i don't know when i can get another chapter out - i don't really know what to write ~~and skz are like completely radiosilent~~ and i think i've decided to not include woojin leaving so i don't really have many ideas currently. if you have some you could let me know if you want and i'll see what i can do
> 
> it's almost 1am and i should have been working on assignments...

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 14m   
This comeback announcement came out of nowhere right? Im not just going crazy feeling like ive missed so much right?

• • •

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 19m   
Okay so i know skiz comeback was just released and all, but today is a self love day. Today i am a twice stan only - feel special all the way

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @felixloveslesbians _  
_ valid

• • •

**🐨** _ liked _ ****  
**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 23m   
So i listen to eric nams kpop daebak podcast, still catching up, and i came to the episode with jimin. And like, i cant believe it still has to be said, but! Dont send nudes to celebrities! Dont send them to anyone who hasnt consented to getting them!! How can it ve so hard to understand??!

**fe** @frecklylixie • 17m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
Wait what happened?

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 8m   
_ replying to _ @frecklylixie   
People have been sending nudes to jimin. She talked about it on the podcast and explicitly said she wants people to stop! Its sexual harrasmebt!

**fe** @frecklylixie • 5m   
_ replying to _ @channiellectual   
Cant velieve people are like that. No wair i can but i wish they werent.

• • •

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 21m   
you know who’s my fav group ever? STRAY LIDS THAT’S WHO!!

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 16m   
_ replying to @ _ hyunjingerale   
stray lids???

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 14m __  
__ replying to  @bangbangkoala   
yeah, obviously

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 9m   
_ replying to  _ @hyunjingerale   
stray LIDS ?

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 7m __  
__ replying to  @bangbangkoala   
oohhHH!!   
my bad…

**kai** @caprisung • 3m __  
_ replying to  _ @hyunjingerale  __ and @bangbangkoala  
next big thing in kpop, stray  


• • •

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 34m   
jisung is such a good rapper 😍

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 29m   
_ replying to  _ @stan3racha   
simply the truth being spoken

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 27m   
_ replying to  _ @stan3racha   
wait i am on an nct day who are tou talking about???

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 19m   
_ replying to _ @hispudu   
han, obvs

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 18m   
_ replying to  _ @stan3racha   
oh, well hes a good rapper too

• • •

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 16m   
do you divide nct into their sub-groups when talking about groups you like? coward   
_ show thread _

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 15m   
embrace the ot21   
_ show thread _

• • •

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 14m   
Isnt berry just the most precious abd cutest dog you’ve [seen?](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3XVodhlAqh/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  


🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual _  
_ Most definitely true

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual  _ and _ @bangbangkoala   
This is kkami erasure

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 11m   
ashdjksjdkd he really did that, eye..

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 10m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
I KNOW

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 10m __  
__ replying to  @bangpeachchan   
how did he say that with a straight face???!

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 9m __  
__ replying to  @stan3racha   
heh, “straight” face ahdhdjs i’ll see myself out

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 7m __  
__ replying to  @bangpeachchan   
wait what happened?? i missed the vlive

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 6m __  
__ replying to  @teddybear_woojin   
mr. chan, this mess, ended to vlive saying “thank you stays, thank you baby gays- baby stays”  
[[vid]](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/post/189076325296)

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
he didn’t even blink- eye

• • •

**skz loving fam (9)**

**angel** **  
** hey guys did you watch the vlive??

**mel** ****  
huh?  
ah no i was sleeping  
damn you chan

**angel** ****  
well anyone else?   
pls i need to scream

**kai** **  
** why??!?

**angel** **  
** oh so you didn’t watch it either

**kai** **  
** only like the first 20mins then i had class

**angel** **  
** plsss someone

**💕💕** **  
** well what happened??

**angel** **  
** https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan/status/11978...

**💕💕** ****  
ahdjdjsksk   
wat

**mel** **  
** he really did That

**kai** ****  
oh no chan   
you mess   
i am fond, pls do not mistake thay

**Felix’s freckles** **  
** how did he even??? eye-

**angel** **  
** i saw smn say he prob was gonna say baby girls but then stays and mixed it up into gays

**fe** **  
** “gays” wait what????

**angel** **  
** check the link

**fe** ****  
omg   
y did i have to miss that 😭😭

🐨   
i didnt even blink

**full sun 🌻** **  
** !!!!!!!!!

🐨   
😂

**full sun 🌻** **  
** **😡😡**

**IG: channiellectual**  
????????????

**kai**  
ignore them thats easiest

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 12m  
wait does people like actually like and find it sexy when people do that hip-thrusting against the floor like you’re doing the worm dancemove???? it’s just awkward!!

• • •

🐨 _liked_  
**k** @teddybear_woojin • 7m  
there’s just something so pleasing about this picture i don’t know what it is but i could stare at it the [whole day](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4pxiUVBUZ-/?igshid=a7b1dyh7cmzt)  


• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe it still has to be said: DON'T SEND NUDES TO CELEBRITIES!!! only send nudes to people you know want them - who has said so! just because you’re a celebrity does not mean you have to deal with stuff like this!
> 
> do you have any idea how many times i’ve typed lids instead of kids when on my phone??? no? yeah me neither . but a lot.
> 
> since jyp decided to be a Bitch and deleted woojin’s posts from instagram… the link is to the repost by godkimwoojin (a saint really) - noooo, i’m not salty…
> 
> my reaction to the baby gay thing: uncontrollable laughter followed by “i mean he’s not wrong”
> 
> this doesnt necesarily mean im back but im not not back yknow? idk sjkfdh
> 
> oh and i changed my @ on twitter - s_k1z was ridiculous, i'm [bangpeachchan](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) now


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, this is like trice the average length of these chapters, and I wrote a majority of it in just one day...
> 
> for future reference, would you guys like longer chapter and probably more sporadic updates, or shorter chapter but probably more consistent updates?
> 
> chat names:  
>  _우진이♡_ \- chat w/ woojin  
>  _창빈이 ♡_ \- chat w/changbin

**skz loving fam (9)**

**fe** **  
** for this week’s wow appreciation i decided that we’ll switch it up a bit   
i present to you:   
danceracha wow   


**mel**   
careful, your minho bias is showing

**fe**   
im not even minho biased!! THAT’S JULIA!!   
you have the wrong freckles

**Felix’s freckles**   
that would be right   
love sequence is doing god’s work

**fe**   
here have this too   


**full sun 🌻**   
@ **bangbangkoala** is this more to your taste than 3racha wow?

🐨   
dunno what youre talking about

**full sun 🌻** **  
** oh i’m sure you do

**fe**   
here, have a hyunjin focus too   


• • •

_ 우진이♡ _

seriously what are you doing on your phone constantly?   
you’re not even really posting a lot

im not!!

posting? yeah i know

no!!   
on my phone constantly

well you are right now

you! sent me a message first!!   
are you just messing with me?   
is that what this is?

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 1m   
my friend is rude and no im not constantly on my phone!!

• • •

_ 우진이♡ _

but seriously though   
are you seeing someone?   
is that what’s going on?   
i know you’re the leader not me, but i’d like to know if that’s so

no!!   
i’m not seeing anyone

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 8m   
he thinks im seeing someone!!   
_ show thread _

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 8m   
no one tell him about m   
_ show thread _

**kai** @caprisung • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
to be fair you are seeing someone

🐨 @bangbngkoala • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
no!! we just swap kisses sometimes

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala  _ and  _ @caprisung   
that’s usually what people who are seeing each other are doing

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @teddybear_woojin  _ and _ @caprisung   
shut up you know nothing about this

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala  _ and  _ @caprisung   
wow rude

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @teddybear_woojin  _ and _ @caprisung   
im sorry

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala  _ and  _ @caprisung   
nah i was just kidding

**kai** @caprisung • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
so who is this friend? is it w?

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung  _ and _ @bangbangkoala   
you know what i find suspicious that i just realised? all the initials for the people involved in this is the same as stray kids 🤔🧐

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu _  
_ theres literally more people involved than there are members of stray kids…

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
well, chan has a lot of non-skz friends - you did say one of them was a senior

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
how do you even remember all of this??!?

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
easy   


🐨 @bangbangkoala • 1m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
im not sure if i should be scared?..

**kai** @caprisung • 1m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala  _ and _ @caprisung   
probably, she can be scary

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 36s   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
that is not reassuring…

**kai** @caprisung • 15s   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
i know 😊

• • •

**k** @teddyvear_woojin • 7m   
@bangbangkoala do your friends have twitter?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
uh,,, some.. why???

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoal   
just wondering 😊

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @teddbear_woojin   
im,,,

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @teddybear_woojin  _ and _ @bangbangkoala   
oooh i like you   
@frecklylixie can we add them?

**fe** @frecklylixie • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
uh sure hey @teddybear_woojin do you want to join a groupchat?

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 1m   
_ replying to  _ @frecklylixie  _ and  _ @hispudu   
yes!

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

**fe** _added_ **k**

**mel** **  
** hello there, protip: Chris is a mess

**k** **  
** wait what has he done now??

**kai** **  
** you know chris?

**k** **  
** uhh, wait are we not talking about chan?

**full sun 🌻** **  
** depends on who you ask

**k** **  
** ???

**mel** **  
** ignore her   
we have our very on Certified Mess™ Chris   
@ **bangbangkoala**

**k**   
oh!

**full sun 🌻**   
okay listen here, this is very important

**k**   
ok?

**full sun 🌻** **  
** chris is chan   
he just wants us to think he isn’t

**mel**   
once again, ignore her   
she our very own Conspiracy Theorist

🐨   
who says its a conspiracy theory

**full sun 🌻**   
!!!!!!   
do you guys even see this?!!!

🐨   
😂😂

**k**   
i see   
i see why you’d think so

**full sun 🌻**   
oh you havent even begun to see it yet

🐨   
hi btw

**k**   
hi!!   
fellow male stay!!

🐨   
oh?   
nice

**angel** **  
** wow you both are so talk active

🐨   
hey!   
im actually working rn!   
c is throwing me dirty looks

**angel** **  
** you work with one of your friends?

🐨   
is it illegal to be friends with the people you work with, huh

**angel** **  
** dude chill

**full sun 🌻** **  
** the plot thickens

🐨   
sorry   
im just a little stressed

**angel** **  
** take a break   
it wont help to overwork yourself   
and, you know, maybe try sleeping at night

🐨   
hey! i do sleep

**angel** **  
** then why does it seem like you’re awake no matter what time of the day it is?

🐨   
plus if i ask for a break c will think im sick or somethin

**angel** **  
** the fact that he would definitely means you have to take more breaks

**k**   
chris being chan seems more and more plausible

🐨   
oh not you too

**k**   
it’s not our fault you’re bad at hiding it

🐨   
im not bad at hiding anything because theres nothing to hide

**k**   
yeah sure

**full sun 🌻**   
dude i love you   
we’re gonna have so much fun

• • •

_ 우진이♡ _

changbin says you’re on your phone even when you two are working   
do you really wanna try me with the whole “not on your phone all the time”?

im just talking to some people

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

🐨   
nope okay gotta go   
w is on my case

**mel**   
for what???

🐨   
for “always being on my phone”   
and c ratted me out

**k**   
is w like your boss or something??

🐨   
no hes just always on my case about this

**kai**   
didn’t it start like today???

🐨   
yeah okay maybe but still

**Felix’s freckles**   
it’s because you like him~~

🐨   
no its now!   
and i dont!

**angel**   
now you’re just being a straight up liar   
you have literally told us that you like m and w   
we all know your “secret”

🐨   
this doesnt leave the chat okay @ **teddybear_woojin**

**full sun 🌻**   
YOU HAVE LITERALLY TWEETED ABOUT THIS BEFORE !!

🐨   
yeah well thta was me

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** i’m sensing a hypocrite

**k** **  
** so who are m and w

**full sun 🌻**   
WHAT IF ITS WOOJIN AND MINHO !!

**angel**   
why are you typing in all caps??   
also i really think that is unrealistic

**k**   
well he could still like them

**mel**   
he’s litterally said he goes around kissing m   
whoever it is, it’s someone he knows irl

**full sun 🌻**   
and since he’s chan it could still be minho and woojin

**kai**   
but come on, what would chan be doing in this chat?   
do you really actually want chan to be in here and witness all that is our chat

**full sun 🌻** **  
** well no but it’s like entertaining

🐨  
[hi](https://www.instagram.com/p/B330Z7TlQXh/)   


**angel**   
oh holy shit you just gave me a heart attack

💕💕   
i was determined, so here  
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B330Z7TlQXh/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B330Z7TlQXh/)   
he literally just posted it

**full sun 🌻**   
i’m telling you   
but also please don’t ever do that again

**kai**   
sdhfkskdj   
oh sweet baby jesus

**mel**   
oh no he’s wearing a lip ring i’ll combust   
oh god *insert gerard way screaming “i’m not okay”*

🐨   
😂😂

**fe**   
oskfjakaf   
are you not at all affected by how he looks??   
you said you were into guys!

• • •

_ 창빈이 ♡ _

is this the way to talk to you nowadays, hyung?

im stressed sorry

hey wait   
no sorry   
didn’t know you are   
you do know that you don’t have to apologize for being stressed, right?   
you do so so much for us all the time   
just let us know if you're feeling stressed and we’ll all try to help in whatever way we kind

sorry

didn’t i just tell you not to apologize?

yeah, i guess

yah!

😄

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

🐨   
i really really need to go now

**mel**   
yeah sure just leave us hanging like that

**kai**   
rude   
at least answer the question :(((

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally realised that I haven't added my social medias to this social media fic... I added them to the end note for the whole work too
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/nctamino/page/user/s-kiz/aVPb_Wg2TQfKgkxlJNdXmRb2VzZVww1N7KE)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) (that i barely use)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so sure last chapter would get this over 10k :/  
> but so, uh,, know how i said last chapter that it was longer than usual? this is even longer, over 2k,,,
> 
> i have some prewritten things i'm just waiting for the right chapter to add to - i was gonna add some of it to this chapter, but.. this is already pretty long (in comparison to previous chapters) so i guess i'm waiting even more with it (hint/spoiler: someone else will join the _gay kids_ chat)
> 
> sorry for the huge amount of linked vids, but ao3 can't embed videos from twitter...  
> a lot of this is from their reply-binge on twitter - i really need to post this now or i'll just keep adding things to it
> 
> i have 2 more chapters basically written, and i'm thinking about making chapter 20 a christmas special if i have time to write it in time
> 
> you can say a thank you to pvris music for not making me go crazy while transferring over the tweets to my document...

**skz loving fam (10)**

**k**  
wait chris would have to be both korean and australian to be chan 

**angel**  
you clearly have not scrolled back up through the chat 

🐨  
ill spare you  
hi, im chris from australia  
im korean  
and im only telling you this cause the others already know and theyll say it otherwise 

**k**  
oh cool!  
나도 한국인이야! [trans]

**full sun 🌻**  
maybe you’re chan 

**k**  
nah  
im swedish 

💕💕  
wait now im curious how many languages are spoken here 

**mel**  
well obviously english 

**kai**  
apparently korean too  
and i’m guessing swedish? 

**k**  
yeah 

💕💕  
add twinlanguage to that too it seems like 

**mel**  
???? 

**kai**  
???? 

💕💕  
THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!!1!!!  
half the time it feels like you two are twins  
because you’re always were the other is 

🐨  
oh yeah that’s true 

**mel**  
wait…  
we’re dating 

**kai**  
i thought basically everyone interacting with us on twt knew?? 

**angel**  
!!!!!  
NO  
obvs no one knew!!! 

**fe**  
yeah this is news to me.. 

**mel**  
wow okay  
at least you know now? 

**kai**  
i’m still curious about the language thing tho 

💕💕  
oh yeah let’s go back to that!! 

**Felix’s freckles**  
i speak a little russian because my mom’s from there 

**angel**  
i’ve been studying japanese for a few years 

🐨  
i know a little of that and chinese too 

**fe**  
we’ve got a multilingual i see  
nice 

**mel**  
meanwhile i’m just a sad little monolingual here 

**kai**  
but you said you studied spanish in school for several years?? 

**mel**  
you think i remember anything of that? hah! 

• • • 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 4m  
you didn’t have to [clown](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5cwjF-l4qc/) him that much Christopher - he just posted a photo of you, a [NICE ONE!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5cYO-6FOH7/)  


• • • 

**kai** @caprisung • 3m  
oh god,, oh no,, oh my,, stray kids, they have evolved,,,, they’re writing nonreply tweets now,,, 

• • • 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 1m  
eye- 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 2m  
[필릭스] #StrayKidsComeback  
Felix- How's everyone feeling today ?  
Stay- yes  
HAHAHAHAHA  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1200719895689715712?s=09)] 

• • • 

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 1m  
if you tried to convince me that this was Actual Seungmin and not a stan i would not believe you 

**lily the rubber ducky.** @darkbiy • 4min  
LEE FELIX I LOVE YOUUUU @Stray_Kids #StrayKidsComeback  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 1m  
_replying to_ @darkbiy  
[승민] #StrayKidsComeback OMG CUTE BOY😂  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1200722240733667328?s=09)] 

• • • 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 2m  
are we sure chan is the one with a stan twt? 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 2m  
[필릭스] #StrayKidsComeback  
Good to hear you guys watched our teaser... HOWEVER. WE HAVE SOMETHING COMING UP TODAY!~ YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA  
SO EXCITED...YES?!!? 😍😍😍  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1200721910935408640?s=09)] 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 1m  
god at this point who knows smh 

• • • 

**kai** @caprisung • 4m  
i applaud the bravery of all the people tweeting at them - I DONT WANT THEM TO FIND MY ACCOUNT  
#StrayKidsComeback 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 4m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
you realise you used the hashtag right? 

**kai** @caprisung • 3m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
oh wait no is that how they find them?!?! 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 3m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
dude 

**kai** @caprisung • 2m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
I DIDNT REALISE IM LOWKEY PANICKING NOW 

• 

**kai** @caprisung • 32s  
NVM IM HIGHKEY PANIKING 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 1m  
_replying to_ @caprisung  
[지숭] #StrayKidsComeBack why dont you want us to? hmmm 

• • • 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 2m  
felix the spoiler king ? 🤔 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
[필릭스] #StrayKidsComeback  
여러분 많이 기대해주세요~~~~~ 오늘 특별한 날입니다!  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 오늘 뭐 나올까요 ?  
🤣🤣🤣 [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1200722647522238464?s=09)] 

• • • 

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 1m  
eye- shsjdkabd CHAN 

**sdeem** @sdeem66238070 • 3m  
당신의 아름다움의 비밀? @Stray_Kids #StrayKidsComback [trans]  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 1m  
_replying to_ @sdeem66238070  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
you  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201132440657334275?s=09)] 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 30s  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk  
omg chan has an android - nice! 

• • • 

**fe** @frecklylixie • 2m  
Shqkdbslqbskqndis I CANT BREHATH 

**eva | binnie replied! ✧** @skz80s • 4m  
muscle 그 근육으로 나를 펀치 할 수 있습니까? 고마워요  
  
changbin can you punch me with those muscles? i'd say thank you 💖  
  
#StrayKidsComeback @Stray_Kids  
[[vid]](https://twitter.com/skz80s/status/1201130692656058369)

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
_replying to_ @skz80s  
[창빈] #StrayKidsComeback no.. i can't ㅜㅜ  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201130994549444608?s=09)] 

• • • 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 3m  
hey whats up with chan and minho tracking the wrong tag?? they’re the only one who does?? 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 2m _  
_ _replying to_ @teddybear_woojin  
I KNOW!! they write the right one so just WHY!!?? 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 2m  
CHRISTOPHER WHY!! YOU HAD NO REASON TO SAY THAT 

**🐺 ★☆★ nae_hye ♡ 🐳🍕🌱** @UnePlume8 • 4m  
#StrayKidsComback 스트레이키즈 lightstick is pretty 👍  
[[vid]](https://twitter.com/i/status/1201129911337000960)

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
_replying to_ @UnePlume8  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
umm.. you're pretty.. hehe  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201130093415788560?s=09)] 

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 1m _  
_ _replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
so felix may be the spoiler king but chan is clearly the flirt king 

• • • 

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 1m  
all i ever wanted - 3racha suffering watching 3racha react to 3racaha 

**binnie🐷🐰** @itsrita_twt • 5m  
best reaction i think  
  
#StrayKidsComeback  
[[vid]](https://twitter.com/i/status/1201129027857244160)

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 1m  
_replying to_ @itsrita_twt  
[창빈] #StrayKidsComeback wow...  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201129981650165760?s=09)] 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 1m  
its not like it was a question, christopher 

🍑@IMintotheChae • 3m  
찬이 진짜 귀여워 ㅠㅠ #StrayKidsComback  
[pic] 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 1m  
_replying to_ @IMintotheChae  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
아 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 아니에요 ㅠ [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201129660731363328?s=09)] 

• • •

**fe** @frecklylixie • 2m  
IM DYING . THIS IS IT, IM LITERALLY DYING!! 

**슼 매니저** @berrybestleadr • 5m  
#StrayKidsComback 이거 봤어??  


Stray Kids @Stray_Kids • 3m  
_replying to_ @berrybestleadr  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
네 봤어요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ [trans]  
  
NOTHING CAN DEFEAT BOB THE BUILDER SUNGJIN!!!!!!!!  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201129007640506369?s=09)] 

• • • 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 1m  
minho: if i just pretend it didnt happen, it didnt happen 

**na+dya | astronaut** @y9ngbokie • 3m  
🤩🤩 #StrayKidsComback @Stray_Kids  
[[vid]](https://twitter.com/i/status/1201128546749448194)

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 2m  
_replying to_ @y9ngbokie  
[리노] #StrayKidsComeback 누구야 저사람 누구야 크게될사람이네 [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201128689649377281?s=09)] 

• • • 

**kai** @caprisung • 3m  
see? this is the scary stuff, he could be seeing ANYTHING 

**ɐ l ɹ ᴉ ʌ** @vlfflrtm_ • 5m  
내 트윗 보셨어요? #StrayKidsComback @Stray_Kids  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 4m  
_replying to_ @vlfflrtm_  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
봤죵 헤헤헤헤헤헤헤헤 [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201128155701899264?s=09)] 

• • • 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 4m  
THIS REMINDS OF WHEN JACKSON AND MARK WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW THEY THOUGHT HE WAS NAMED BAN CHAN FOR A WHILE akdksnsdj side dish 

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaal** @hwangisbae • 7m  
반찬 @Stray_Kids #StrayKidsComback  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 5m  
_replying to_ @hwangisbae  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
하 하 하 하 하 [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201127330120224769?s=09)] 

**kai** @caprisung • 3m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
chan is not amused lmao 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 2m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale  
huh? when did they talk about that?? 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 1m  
_replying to_ @teddybear_woojin  
i don’t remember exactly, it was during a vlive, but you can see a clip of it at 12:58 in this vid 

• • • 

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 2m  
minho noticing the cats - classic, relatable, in character , 10/10 

**리노는 기여 어☀️** @bunsungie • 5m  
리노 notice him not me #StrayKidsComback @Stray_Kids  
[[vid]](https://twitter.com/i/status/1201126486566199298)

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
_replying to_ @bunsungie  
[리노] #StrayKidsComeback 귀여워 리노같네^^ [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201126909007917056?s=09)] 

• • • 

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 2m  
NEVERMIND CHANS WEIRD REPLY THAT! IS! THE! CUTEST! CAT! I! HAVE! EVER! SEEN!! 

**em** @tenhoes • 6m  
이것 좀 봐 @Stray_Kids #StrayKidsComback  
[[vid]](https://twitter.com/i/status/1201125713920876545)

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
_replying to_ @tenhoes  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아앙아ㅏ앙아ㅏ아앙아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아냥이다아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아앙아ㅏ앙아아아아아아아아아아아아ㅏ아아아앙아ㅏㅇ아아ㅏㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201126397894254592?s=09)] 

• • • 

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 2m  
yeah leaving for your stan account, i see you chan, i see you 👀 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 2m  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
차니는 이제 가용  
담에 또 봬용~  
🐺🤙🏻 [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1201133235779948549?s=09)] 

• • • 

**skz loving fam (10)**

**fe**  
i cant freaking keep up with them 

**angel**  
i know!!  
they’re doing it all the time!  
and minho and chan are tracking the wrong tag 

**fe**  
exactly!  
like, how am i supposed to know when and how to tweet at them?? 

🐨  
???  
what? 

**mel**  
do you live under a rock, christopher???  
like almost genuine question 

🐨  
no dont be mean 😭  
but what do you mean wrong tag? 

**mel**  
omg  
WRONG TAG 

**kai**  
they’re literally tracking #straykidscomback instead of #straykidscomeback 

**Felix’s freckles**  
BUT THEN THEY WROTE THE CORRECT ONE IN THE REPLIES  
LIKE HOW?? 

• • • 

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 3m  
I’M TELLING YOU - HE’S ON TWITTER 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback 안녕하세용~ 오늘도 재밌게 놀고갑시당 ㅋㅋ 호주즈 LET'S GO! I won't get it wrong this time.... #StrayKidsComEback [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202149713060827137?s=09)] 

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 2m  
_replying to_ @hispudu  
idc who should be feeling like the clown now.. 🤡 

• • • 

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 4m  
HE LOVES BERRY SO MUCH 💖💖💖 

[pfp note]  
**сатансу. 🤡STAY** @satann_twt • 9m  
Berry happy birthday ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
  
@Stray_Kids #StrayKidsComeback 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 5m  
_replying to_ @satann_twt  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BERRY!  
(that profile picture tho... hehehe)  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202153270690467842?s=09)] 

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 4m  
_replying to_ @felixloveslesbians  
ajskkjkjjl the profilepic,,, oh no oh god he saw 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 2m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk  
do you think op is panicking realising what it is and that he saw? 

**kai** @caprisung • 2m  
_replying to_ @hyunjingerale _and_ @dancingmelk  
I KNOW I WOULD! 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 1m  
_replying to_ @dancingmelk  
if i hadn’t seen these tweets and just saw screenshot i wouldn’t believe it was real, just saying chan 

• • • 

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 2min  
how does people have the courage to tweet stuff like this @ them?? i would combust lsjdldl 

**♡ 예니** @I_Nmypresent • 5min  
앗! 뜨거워! 우리 방리더 너므 핫해ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
@Stray_Kids #StrayKidsComeback  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3min  
_replying to_ @I_Nmypresent  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
하 하 하 부끄럽네요.. ㅋㅋ [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202152508648374274?s=09)] 

• • • 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 1m  
no wait this makes ME feel like the clown 🤡 he’s so polite 😭 

**MICA ; BANG CHAN ME NOTICEÓ** @treasureskz_ • 4m  
@stray_kids #StrayKidsComeback  
  
Guys .. It's #StrayKidsComeback not StrayKidsComback.  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 2m  
_replying to_ @treasureskz_  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
죄송합니다...... ㅋㅋ [trans]  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202151346972983296?s=09)] 

• • • 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 2m  
WHEN WILL HE REALISE HOW MUCH STAYS ACTUALLY ADORE THE FRECKLES !!? 

**berry** 💙 @quokkagirl914 • 5m  
felix~~~ i love your freckles :3  
#StrayKidsComeback @Stray_Kids  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 3m  
_replying to_ @quokkagirl914  
[필릭스] #StrayKidsComeback  
THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU! I didn't expect stay to like freckles so much heh.  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202150859921973249?s=09)] 

• • • 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 3m  
im- ok ,,, think that was a little more than op asked for tho sjdkd 

**한아둘셋** @apricotsung • 12m  
@Stray_Kids what hair colour should I dye? #StrayKidsComeback 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 4m  
_replying to_ @apricotsung  
[방찬] #StrayKidsComeback  
  
RAINBOW🌈  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202154367039623169?s=09)] 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbian • 1m  
_replying to_ @teddybear_woojin  
shh, it’s the gay rights 

• • • 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 1m  
HE DIDNT KNOW HIS FRECKLES HAS A HEART IM 💖💕💚💙💗🧡💓💖❤ 

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 14m  
[필릭스] #StrayKidsComeback  
On a day like this, what's everyone doing atm?  
write down below!~ (Happy to read everyone's comment)  
여러분 다들 뭐 하고 계시나요~?  
(아래다가 써주세요) 🙃🙃🙃 

**ely ♡ NOTICED BY LIX** @lixlatte • 9m  
_replying to_ @Stray_Kids  
crying over your cute heart shaped freckle :(  


**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • 2m  
_replying to_ @lixlatte  
[필릭스] #StrayKidsComeback  
Weow. First time realizing that freckles had a heart.. I'll check it out tonight HAHAHAHA  
[[link](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1202156457652670464?s=09)] 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 25s  
_replying to_ @felixloveslesbians  
AND THE WAY HE WRITES WEOW INSTEAD OF WOW IM 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 6m  
EYE- AJSHSJF,, felix brought an egg to the vlive and chan accidentally broke it 

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 4m _  
_ _replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
??????wat?? 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 2m _  
_ _replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
AN EGG???? brb gotta go watch it 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m  
i’m sorry changbin recomended WHAT??! BIOLED EGG AND CHOCOLATE MILK?? 

• • • 

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 2m  
“every day6 song is so good” - chan knows what’s up 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 2m  
there’s so many people chan is close to and says hyung about in vlives before correcting himself to sunbaenim 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 3m  
3racha is suppressing wow so much that chan forgot the lyrics sjbdslk 

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 1m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
or he just didn’t want to talk about why with the lyrics because he knows what they’re like 👀 

• • • 

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 9m  
chan and felix giggling talking about chan reacting to jyp fever and them doing something similar adsjhsjhdkjsd and then both reacting to it 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 7m  
_replying to_ @felixloveslesbians  
chan’s ears got so red lmao 

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 6m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan _and_ @felixloveslesbians  
chan i dont think rubbing your ears hELP WITH THE REDNESS 

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 2m  
_replying to_ @channiellectual  
shut up leave him alone 

• • • 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m  
CHAN ALMOST SPOILED ONE OF THE SONGS , I’M- 

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
it was so close 😭 

• • • 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 나도 한국인이야! (nado hangugin iya) I'm also Korean! [back]
> 
> and a little disclaimer: i do not speak korean. i can read hangul and form very basic sentences. and for basic sentences the grammar is quite similar to japanese (which my korean friend has confirmed (we study japanese together)) so i can basically, like for this sentence, take it in japanese and just translate the different parts - the only thing for this one that i didn't know was the 도 (も) particle.
> 
> Tweet trans:
> 
> 1,  
> Everyone please expect it a lot~~~~~ today is a special day!  
> kekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekekeke today what will come out ?  
> 🤣🤣🤣  
> [credit: [@StrayKids9Racha](https://twitter.com/StrayKids9Racha/status/1200736816468353024)] [back]
> 
> 2,  
> OP: The secret to your beauty? [back]
> 
> 3,  
> OP: Chan is really cute  
> BC: Ah, kekekeke no [back]
> 
> 4,  
> OP: Have you seen this?  
> BC: Yes, I saw [back]
> 
> 5,  
> MH: Who? Who is that person? A person that will become big, right? [back]
> 
> 6,  
> OP: Have you seen my tweets?  
> BC: I've seen them hehehehehehehehe [back]
> 
> 7,  
> OP: side-dish ( _ban chan_ )  
> BC: ha ha ha ha ha [back]
> 
> 8,  
> MH: Cute, like Lee Know [back]
> 
> 9,  
> OP: Look at this  
> BC: *weird screaming* [back]
> 
> 10,  
> Chanie is going now  
> Let's meet again next time~  
> 🐺🤙🏻  
> [credit: [@StrayKids9Racha](https://twitter.com/StrayKids9Racha/status/1201137385502699520)] [back]
> 
> 11,  
> Hi~ Let's have a fun time today too hehe Australia [back]
> 
> 12,  
> OP: Ah! Hot! Our Bang leader is so hot hhh  
> BC: ha ha ha I'm shy/It's embarassing [back]
> 
> 13,  
> BC: I'm sorry keke [back]
> 
> -  
> the non-tweet translation is my typical style for translations, but i literally do not have enough characters in this note to do that  
> unless otherwise stated translations are (somehow) made by me (some of it through Japanese)
> 
> \---  
>   
> pfp note:  
> as the original image is deleted, but it's relevant, here's a note:  
> it looked something like this  
>   
> and is taken from [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZ_ZWX1ODOI) of chan and hyunjin doing the pepero game  
> [back]  
> \---
> 
> the vlive in this is [ep. 48](https://www.vlive.tv/video/163925?channelCode=D7A4F1)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was basically finished before last chapter but i was determined to have them in this order but i just kept adding things to last chapter smh ...and instead i added things to this...

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 15m   
SOONIE IS WEARING A HAT !! FJDJAJFV FNUB I CAN’T I HAVE NO WORDS I EFSDVBSDHCSDHA help mmmeee dejhfjkdaf [aaaaaaaaaaaa](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5z5yazF0VH/)  


• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

hyung, could you help me with something?

sure, absolutely

i uh..   
this article, could you help me translate it?   
i’m in the small dance studio next to your studio   
you could read it and then come here and help me?

sure   
do you have a link?

yeah here   
<https://transequality.org/issues/resources/understanding-non-binary-people-how-to-be-respectful-and-supportive>

• • •

_ gay kids _

**chan** **  
** hey, we can let gay kids be very much an umbrella term here, right?

**felix** **  
** uh yeah, why??

**chan**   
then ill do this

**chan** _added_ **hyunjin**

**minho**   
we’re constantly growing   
i love it ;)

**hyunjin**   
hi guys   
i uh   
im not really a man   
im sort of not any gender   
you can still call me hyunjin and he!!   
i think i’d just be too anxious of the wrong person finding out otherwise   
but really i don’t mind!

**felix**   
!!!   
hi!!   
i love you!!!   
i’m so proud of you!!!

**hyunjin** **  
** thank you lixie 💖💖💖   
you guys are gay?

**minho**   
one way or another, yes

**felix**   
GASP   
dancers are gay!!

**minho**   
???

**felix**   
all of dance line is here!!

**hyunjin**   
but isn’t all 9 of us basically dance line?

**chan**   
*gasp* you think im part of dance line 😢😭

**hyunjin**   
of course you are hyung

**felix**   
yeah yeah, but official dance line

**hyunjin**   
i don’t know about being gay though

**felix**   
it’s all right, we just use it as an umbrella term   
minho’s the only one here who is actually gay

**hyunjin**   
oh, ok   
but i think i’m probably straight ?

**chan**   
are you questioning?

**hyunjin**   
no? not really   
but can i call myself straight if i’m not really a man??

**chan**   
like, if you wanna do that, then of course you can   
it’s up to you really   
youre the only one who can choose your labels

**hyunjin**   
okay! 😊   
so it’s just the four of us?

**chan**   
no   
woojinnie is here somewhere too   
i think hes at the gym rn tho

• • •

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 5m   
THIS IS MY FAV COMEBACK SO FAR   
they just!!!!!

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 4m _  
_ _ replying to  _ @hispudu   
YES minho's highnotes? I ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

• • •

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 4m   
HIS FALSETTO I JKDLSBFAKDJDKA AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!   
[[vid]](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/post/189569547381)

• • •

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 3m   
the lyrics of levanter is just- hit Hard

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 3m   
I LOVE CHAN SO MUCH DID YOU HEAR HIS HIGHNOTE 😭😭😭 he's coming for us   
[[vid]](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/post/189573920626)

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

💕💕   
ajddkskd im so proud of them!!

**Felix's freckles** **  
** minho went off!!

**kai**   
say thank you levanter

**mel**   
sunshine is also *chef's kiss*

**fe**   
has anyone looked at the lyrics for it?   
it sounds kinda sad/sentimental but i havent had times to look for lyrics

**Felix’s freckles**   
@bangbangkoala which is your fav on the album   
and don't come being like with bias that you "don't have one"

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

**IG: channiellectual**   
they looks so cozy ❤❤   
i love lievs   
but also they Do Not know the point of liev smh   
like cmon guys   
[ https://twitter.com/i/status/1204044914759217153 ](https://twitter.com/i/status/1204044914759217153)

**mel**   
and i [oof-](https://channels.vlive.tv/EF0205/celeb/1.12365415)   
  
  


• • •

**skz loving fam**

🐨   
sorry i was busy with other things

**Felix’s freckles**   
you missed their comeback?!!!

🐨   
no, i was just busy later

**angel**   
hey hang on a minute now   
isn't it the middle of the night for you now?

**Felix’s freckles**   
so which is it?   
your fav

🐨   
i like all of them in different ways!

**angel**   
are you ignoring me now?   
huh mr chris   
do you know of this thing called sleep?   
ever heard of her?

🐨   
youre mean

**angel**   
and you don't sleep

• • •

_ 성이 ♡ _

hey hyung   
i think felix is conspiring behind our backs

???

i feel like he has a secret chat with minho   
and also possibly woojin????   


uhh   
i’m sure it’s nothing

i’m convinced it is and you can’t change my mind

then what did you want my help for???

• • •

_ 성이 ♡ _

hyunjin is in on it too

wait in on what???

the conspiracy   
obviously

oh   
you’re still on that

well obviously   
they’re still doing it

• • •

_ gay kids _

**chan**   
felix what did you do?

**felix**   
what??   
why should i have done something!

**chan**   
jisungie thinks you’re conspiring about something behind his back   
so what did you do?

**felix**   
i didn’t do anything!

**chan**   
you sure?hm

**felix**   
he just asked what i was doing on my phone   
and i said chatting   
then he wanted to see it

**minho**   
but you were somewhat smart in your stupidity and didn’t let him since you were chatting in this chat

**felix**   
well

**chan**   
he’s also sure hyunjin is in on it

**hyunjin**   
he just told me to tell felix to tell him what he was doing and i said no!

**minho**   
i knew this was a bad idea

**chan**   
you were the one to give the chat its name   
i just made it to multitask in helping the two of you!   
don’t try to make any of this my fault!

**minho**   
fine   
should i go distract jisungie?

**chan**   
well he thinks felix has a secret chat with you   
so not sure how effective that would actually be.

**woojin**   
oh no.   
punctuation!

**chan**   
oi shut it

• • •

_ 성이 ♡ _

hyuuuunnggg   
they won’t tell me what it is

what if it really isnt anything   
and youre just making a big think out of nothing

…   
why are you saying that   
are you involved too?

im sure theres nothing to be involved in, jisung

i don’t wanna be left out though :(((

just ask felix and hyunjin to make a chat with you then   
you can have your own “secret”

...why did you write secret like that?

because im sure there isnt an actual secret anywhere

• • •

_ gay kids _

**felix**   
he’s asking me and hyunjin to make a secret chat with him now   
is that your doing hyung?

**chan**   
yeah i told him to do that if he felt left out   
because there wasnt an actual secret anywhere

**minho**   
nice!   
you diffused the situation

• • •

_ 성이 ♡ _

hyung   
why is minho asking if im gay?

???   
how am i supposed to know!!?

• • •

_ gay kids _

**chan**   
you asked him if he was gay???

**felix**   
???

**minho**   
well if he is then he can join this chat and doesnt have to wonder about it

**chan**   
i rhought you said i had difused thw situation!!

• • •

_ 성이 ♡ _

well what did you answer?

no, obviously

you know its okay if you are, right?

yes, i know   
but im not   
but nice to know you’re not homophobic

you thought i was homophobic??!?!

no, obviously not   
but you can never be sure

so youre straight then?

yes   
what’s with the sudden interrogation??

i just wanted to make sure!!   
so i dont go around assume anything   
but before you aks:   
no, i dont know why minho asked you

probably just him being him again

yeah thats true

• • •

_ gay kids _

**chan**   
i had to go diffused your situation now minho!

**minho**   
what did he say tho?

**chan**   
you asked but didnt wait for an answer?!!

**minho**   
well he didn't give me one

**chan**   
he said he was straight

**minho**   
oh   
so that's what he meant with no

**chan**   
how is that not an answer!!?

**minho**   
well it could mean anything!   
and straight? smh

**chan**   
you know a majority of the population is straight, right?

**minho**   
details details   
that means you failed

**chan**   
failed with what?!?

**felix**   
i guess he means with collecting the gays

**chan**   
that wasnt even a thing i was doing!!   
plus we know nothing about seungmin and jeongin and changbin   
and hyunjin said he was straight!

**minho**   
now youre just being logical again   
shut up or im gonna make you

**chan**   
is that any way to talk to your hyung?!

**woojin**   
you probably best give up with him   
before you go crazy or something

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

you know i’d love to shut you up ;)

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6m   
NOPE

**kai** @caprisung • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
what happened now?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
m said hed “love to shut me up ;)”

**kai** @caprisung • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
LMAO   
you’re such an awkward baby gay

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
did you even reply to him?   
you didn’t, did you?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
i feel attacked

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
that means i’m right

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

aww   
did i scare you off? ;)

no you didnt   
:(

lmao i love getting you all flustered

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you didn't remember this fic has a plot, huh?... nevermind it's me who can't seem to remember that
> 
> usually me: having everyone in one group be on the spectrum feels a little unrealistic  
> me for this fic: how many identities can i squeeze in?
> 
> the hyunjin image was rotate in landscape format, and trying to rotate it around to the same as the other gave me unnecessary headache since it didn't work in the code...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not write this chronologically, which has been the cause of me almost fucking up the order of things several time - because i think it's fine because of the order i write it,, except it's not (!) if i put them in the wrong order!!
> 
> i had a mini heart attack while editing/coding this because i almost accidentally deleted everything in the google doc i write this in - thank god for undo...

**skz loving fam (10)**

🐨   
if i really was chan, at this point, would i really risk exposing myself? considering the things we’ve talked about

**full sun 🌻** **  
** yeah but you keep doing things like this   
and that time you sent the selfie   
and all the other things

**k**   
what she said

🐨   
you really have joined in on this idea have you

**k**   
you're not doing much to prove it otherwise ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 15m   
i love asc - i will forever love jimin and chan's dynamic and her tendency to constantly clown him

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
is that why you clown me? vecause subconsciously you agree with @hispudu and @teddybear_woojin that im chan?

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
nah, it's just because your reactions are hilarious

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

**mel**   
everyone loving felix's line in levanter is *chef's kiss*

**Felix's freckles** **  
** it's not even my fav line in the song and it's still the killing part, i swear

**mel**   
which is your fav line then?

**Felix's freckles**   
that minho line where he goes "neoege gakkai galsurok" right before changbin before the second chorus   
idk i just love that part so much   
the way he sounds? 😍💖💖

• • •

**lixie ♡**

hyung do you think it would be a bad idea to secretly join twitter?

eh.. what?

like if i made a secret twt to see what stay are doing!

i think they would hate that

they wouldn't suspect anything tho!!   
they always talk about you having a stan account but never anyone else!   
i could absolutely do it!

• • •

**밤밤이**

how mad do you think jyp would be if they found out one of us had secretly made a twt account?

what’s this about all of a sudden??   
you’ve had that account for a while

felix basically just told me he is planning to make one   
i dont know how well he’ll manage to keep it secret

dude   
from what i’ve seen you already have people conspiring that that account is you…   
i think he’s absolutely capable of keeping it secret   
have you seen that boy? he’ll fit right in

he maybe also dont know i alredy have one   
and he absolutely Can Not find out

what have you done christopher?   
  
oh i see   
you’re putting all that out in the open

i never thought anyone who could figure it out would see!!

dude, please   
you’ve already interacted with jae and he knows   
i know   
i’m sure that jimin also knows   
i’m right, aren’t i?

yeah...

• • •

**lixie ♡**

what do you even get out of it?   
we can tweet through our account now

yeah but i gotta be like proper and stuff   
and it's only when we have one of those hashtag-events   
plus spying on stay sound fun

i really dont think they think so

yhats not the point   
they won't even know it’s me!

i still dont know about this…

well i kind of already made the account tho

FELIX!!

what   
here, you can see that it’s nothing weird about it!   
https://twitter.com/once_twice_thrice

that doesnt look like a skz centric account and yet you have yourself as a pfp?

well my @ doesn’t have to do with skz   
but i still gotta be in it if i wanna see what stays are doing

why are you even so curious about that?   
you can literally go see such things without having a specific account!

…

you wanna interact with stays don’t you?..

okay maybe that’s so..   
but there’s nothing bad about that!

• • •

**4419** **  
** @once_twice_trice   
  
7  _ following  _ 0  _ followers _

• • •

**4419** @once_twice_trice • 25m   
any stay wanna talk with me? :(

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 17m   
_ replying to _ @once_twice_trice   
well, why should we? you gotta sell yourself a little

**4419** @once_twice_trice • 12m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
well you found and replied to this tweet, so i must be doing something right!!1!1!!1!!!!!!

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 10m   
_ replying to _ @once_twice_trice   
also bold of you to assume im a stay - i'll have you know i'm a nct stan

**4419** @once_twice_trice • 9m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
you said "we" tho ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 8m   
_ replying to _ @once_twice_trice   
look @frecklylixie another victim

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 7m   
_ replying to _ @hispudu   
y u gotta b like this huh??

**fe** @frecklylixie • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
first of all the people in the chat aren't victims, second of all you can't just- !!

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @frecklylixie   
they said they want to talk to stay tho, soo

**fe** @frecklylixie • 5m   
_ replying to _ @once_twice_trice   
we have a groupchat, and i promise not everyone is like @hispudu

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @frecklylixie  _ and  _ @once_twice_trice   
only half

**4419** @once_twice_trice • 1m   
_ replying to  _ @frecklylixie   
yay!!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (10)**

**fe** _added_ **4419**

**fe**   
welcome!

• • •

**fe**   
@frecklylixie

  
  


🐨   
no   
pls remove him

**fe**   
?????????

🐨   
i know him   
he does not know about all the things weve talked about in the gc

**fe**   
..oh   
but does he know that’s you?

🐨   
well he might figure it out and then im in deep fucking trouble

**fe**   
sorry dude but i think it’s a little too late now   
he’ll just be more suspicious if we kick him out now

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**4419**   
hi!!!!!   
i have the same name as felix!!   
it's the first time i've been able to say it!

**k**   
we're evening out!

**kai**   
it's still 3 to 8 + 1

**k**   
details   
but we're getting there!

**4419**   
+1???

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** i'm nonbinary

**4419**   
ok!! hi!!   
one of my friends recently came out as nonbinary!

**mel** **  
** you sure like your exclamation marks, don't you?

**4419**   
i'm just excited!   
and also maybe a little hyper from slight lack of sleep

**angel**   
i see   
you'll fit right in with chris then

🐨   
hey!! 😠

**full sun 🌻** **  
** this is chris   
also known as bang chan

**k**   
not if you ask everyone else though   
but we know his secret

🐨   
you know nothing

• • •

**lixie ♡**

shdjksk   
dude   
i joined a gc   
and there’s this dude in it that two of them is convinced is you   
this is hilarious!!!1!!1!!!

• • •

**밤밤이**

ive never been so grateful for felix veing a little dumb and oblivious at times

oh?

they added him to the chat im in and he hasnt figured out its me

smh, you joined a chat?

hey!   
that’s not the point of this!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe**  


[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vYUs23p5Ms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vYUs23p5Ms)  
jeongin the wonder child kpop master!

**kai** **  
** minho, felix, and hyunjin are me

**angel** **  
** at least i got jimins april fool before them   
you fools!

**mel**   
ah, the classic loud skz chaos   
love it

**angel**   
chan is also a fool who doesn't listen   
in: "what is love" - wrong   
chan, like a second later, confident: "what is love!"

💕💕   
ahdhdsdj   
at least felix, our once president, stepped in

• • •

**lixie ♡**

they're talking about tht 1 sec song challenge we did on asc   
they think i'm the president of once!! 💕💖💕💖💖💕   
but also like clowning you   
just like jimin ashjdjs

yah!   
im still your hyung!!

• • •

**Felix’s freckles**   
i’ve been in a state of mild shock ever since chan mentioned tumblr in the vlive   
like for twitter and instagram they have an official account they could be seeing the things through   
but that’s not the case for tumblr!!   
he has to be on it!   
there’s no reason he would be checking the year in review otherwise, right??

**mel** **  
** !!!!!!!

**Felix’s freckles**   
he played a snippet of a song, the tease!!!!   
im pretty sure he said 3racha we go, too   
does that mean we’ll get an actual release of it?!

**angel**   
YAS

• • •

🐨  _ liked _ ****  
**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 12m   
chan said sunshine rights finishing the vlive with the whole song

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine the panic of these people if they Knew
> 
> next up: a christmas special


	20. A Christmas Special - part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was tempted to divide this christmas special into two parts, then i thought "what the hell, you can do whatever you want" - so yeah, it's two parts now
> 
> i was gonna post this a little closer to christmas but i had it finished and coded and all so... guess i'll post it now even though i posted last chapter like two days ago...

**skz loving fam (11)**

**IG: channiellectual**  
WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING SMH  
WHY HAS NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS PERFORMANCE?!?

I FUCKING LOVE THE ROCK VIBE OF THIS SO MUCH  
LOOK AT CHANNIE GO!!  
AND FELIX THE KING WITH HIS DEEPASS RAP COMPLETELY IN ENGLISH INFRONT OF JYP!!  
I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT THIS, AND LIKE AT LEAST A THIRD IS BETRAYAL THAT NO ONE HAD TOLD ME ABOUT THIS SO I HAD TO FIND OUT ON MY OWN LIKE A WEEK LATE!

 **mel**  
they all killed this performance im so proud of them

 **IG: channiellectual**  
but then why had no one told meeee :(((

 **kai**  
i was so shook when changbin started he fucking slayed that rap

 **angel**  
thier clothes! the styling! that black and red combo! they looked so freaking good!!!

 **full sun 🌻**  
seungmin and jeongin coming for the main singer position

 **Felix’s freckles**  
minho slayed the whole thing with his dance and vocals, we stan a king

 **mel**  
they don’t just cover songs, they make them their OWN

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe** **  
** the holidays are upon us!  
you guys ready for chris(t)mas?!

💕💕  
YAS!!  
do we do a secret santa again this year?

 **fe**  
if all you guys are up for it

 **k**  
what have you guys done for it?  
like what kinds of things do you do?

 **fe**  
kinda whatever you can/want that can work as a gift for someone  
over the internet, of course  
like you can draw or write or edit or something  
there’s not really anything to stop you

 **k**  
nice!

 **fe**  
i usually like lotto who does for who in some way  
i might ask my sister to help again, so that i don’t know who does for me  
and then we write in the group who our bias is as like a reminder  
and you can add if there is something you’ve thought of  
but as you don’t know who will make something you can’t really have specific requests

🐨  
what do we do if like say i don’t really have time to do anything

 **fe**  
uh, it doesn’t have to be anything big  
it’s meant to be a nice little thing we do for each other  
so it would be really nice if you could participate

🐨  
yeah i know  
i have so much work…

 **angel**  
you could literally do something that would only take like an hour to do  
it’s the thought of it that counts  
you don’t have to be a master at writing or drawing or anything

• • •

**lixie ♡**

they’re doing a secret santa!

who??

the group chat!  
i wonder what i could do…

not anything that reveals you are felix

well i know that  
i’m not stupid

you cant do anything that would take too much time  
were still in the middle of a comeback

i know i know  
you don’t have to tell me

• • •

 **fe**  
@frecklylixie

 **fe**  
Hey, fe's sister here :) Your secret santa person is @bangpeachchan. Please write it down or make some kind of memo about it, I'll delete this message so that fe can't see it. :)

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe**  
my sister says she’s sent a message to all of you now  
time to do the bias reminder  
mine is felix 💕💕 

💕💕  
mine too

 **kai**  
wonderboy jisung

 **mel**  
honorary aussie boy hyunjin!

 **angel**  
chan, cleary

 **IG: channiellectual** **  
** for me too

 **Felix’s freckles**  
contrary to my name, it is mingo  
ashsjd *minho

 **k**  
woojin is my bias

 **full sun** 🌻  
don’t know if i’ve explicitly said it in a while, but my bias is seungmin

 **mel**  
ah, right!!  
you can both be just as menacing but also super sweet

 **full sun 🌻** **  
** tbh not sure if i should take offence or not

 **angel**  
okay chris cmon  
time to give us your bias

🐨  
but i dont have one :(

 **kai** **  
** sure you do  
one way or another everyone has at least one  
and also, if you say that jeongin isn't actually a little everyone's bias you are a liar

 **mel**  
exactly  
jeongin is even skz bias

 **angel**  
who is your bias @once_twice_trice?  
pls dont be like chris  
we've tried to get him to tell us his for so long but he refuses

🐨  
its because i dont have one :(

 **full sun 🌻**  
sure it's not minho and woojin? ;)  
considering how much you talk about m and w ;)))

🐨  
no shut up!

 **4419**  
i think maybe changbin could be my bias

 **fe**  
nice!  
now if only chris' bias is jeongin we have every member represented through someone's bias here!

💕💕  
not sure if i should think it's fitting that you named felix has changbin as a bias, or think that your bias should be felix becausw you have the same name

 **angel**  
now chris  
you're the only one left

🐨  
what if i really cant decide??

 **fe**  
well this thing is a whole lot easier when we have a bias to work with for the gift

 **mel**  
what if you just say it's jeongin for the sake of this?  
it would also mean that as fe said we have every member represented

🐨  
ok fine ill go with that  
i guess i do adore him so it works

 **kai**  
see!  
that wasn't so hard now was it?

 **fe**  
now that that is settled, if anyone has anything specific to add, as long as it's not too specific, now's the time  
and then we can start thinking about what to do for the gifts!

🐨  
am i really bothersome if i say i dont really wanna get like a fanfic?  
i dont really wanna read them

 **fe**  
no that’s probably fine  
i understand that not everyone likes reading rpf  
and the whole point is getting something you’ll like/enjoy

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we're not gonna make chan have to read fanfic - that's a whole other mess
> 
> also: i have never been part of like a secret santa thing like this so i don’t really know how people usually do them


	21. A Christmas Special - part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so remember how i said this was gonna be a TWO part christmas special?? yeah about that...

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 7m   
me, getting the levanter mv as an ad on youtube: ah, guess i’ll watch this again..   
also me: *happily watches it with a smile*

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
you can see it as a christmas gift from youtube!! instead of the usual annoying ads!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**IG: channiellectual**   
not skz related but why hAS NO ONE TOLD ME WOOSUNG RELEASED A VERSION OF BEAUTIFUL GIRL WITH PENIEL   
WAS I JUST SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT FOR MYSELF THE FIRST TIME I LISTENED TO ANYTHING OTHER THAN SKZ IN OVER A WEEK??

**mel**   
what,,, what uh?

**IG: channiellectual**   
what used to exist only as this

is now this

“my name is sam and i like some ham, girls call me bam when they see me they go damn” some iconic lyrics right there

**kai**   
oh damn that is one beautiful voice

**IG: channiellectual**   
there’s also this the rose verison

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe**   
we should decide on a date to have the gifts finished until   
when works best for you?

**k**   
i’m gonna celebrate with my family on the 24th, so i’ll be very busy then   
and i guess most of you guys will be on the 25th?

💕💕    
i will at least   
so how about on the 23rd?   
a little early but that’s okay

**fe**  
yeah that sounds good  
fighting, everyone!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨   
hey i’ve been seeing this thing floating around   
is there really a gigantic goat in sweden that gets burned every year???

**k**   
YES!!!   
there really is!!   
it’s amazing - it hasn’t burned every year, but like 37 times or something like that

**mel**   
what for real??   
i for sure thought that was just a scam tumblr made up!   
and chris, where did you see that? tumblr perhaps?

**kai**   
you gotta tell us more about that!   
like why do you even build a giant goat???   
why a goat??!!

**k**   
you don’t have a christmas goat??   
a julbock??

**💕💕** **  
** i think they’re called yule goats in english   
but also no!!   
i had to go look it up!!

**k**   
oh, it might be a scandinavian thing then?   
either way, it’s like tradition i sweden to have one or several made out of straw   
there’s different sizes - ones you have on the floor, or tiny ones you put in the tree

**Felix’s freckles**   
i had never heard of this before i saw it on tumblr   
the wikipedia article for the big one is hilarious!

**kai**   
it has a whole wikipedia article!!!?

**k**   
well like, it has been built in gävle since 1966   
it has sort of become like a tradition for people to try to burn it down   
to the point that they have armed guards and fences and stuff   
they have even fireproofed it several times and people have still managed to burn it down

🐨   
HOW- how do you manage that!!

**k**   
that’s the question ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯    
it hasn’t been burned down the last two years at least   
this year around lucia someone had brought a mini one to the place and burnt it   
they thought it was the legitimate small one at first (they have two)   
it was kinda funny cause a news paper described the little one as the little brother, and the inoffical one that burnt as a “ sladdis” basically an “oops” child

**angel**   
wait an atcual newspaper did that?

**k**   
yup, aftonbladet even, one of the biggest in sweden   
here’s a pic   


🐨   
i was prepared for this to not be true when i asked

**k**   
you should read the wikipedia article   
they have a chronicle of all the years   
in 1973 it was stolen - they guy who took it had it in his backyard, and got two years in prison

**4419**   
HOW DO YOU STEAL THAT BIG OF A GOAT?!!!!

**k**   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ guess it was smaller back then   
in 1985 they had a security company plus military guard it and it was still somehow burnt

**angel**   
are you sure sweden is real??

**k**   
in 1994 they took it to italy for the world championships in hockey   
in 2005 it was burnt down by people dressed as santa and gingerbread by a flame arrow   
i cannot make this shit up

**mel**   
yeah i see why

**k** **  
** in 2010 someone tried to bribe a guard to leave the post so it could be stolen with a helicopter and brought to stockholm   
they planned to protect it with an iceblock in 2011 but the weather said “nope, it won’t be that cold” lmao

**4419**   
i’m starting to feel like it’s a miracle that it has remained standing even once

**k**   
you gotta read 2016 for yourself   


**Felix’s freckles**   
the dedication of some people amazes me

• • •

**lixie ♡**

hyung you have to see this!!   
[screenshots]   
the chris in the group chat asked about it and apparently this giant goat that gets burned is an actual thing!

go tell the group chat about it, im sure theyd be very interested in it

the one on twitter that i got this from??

no idiot, OUR group chat

ohh,, right!

• • •

_ parents and kids _

**freckles** **  
** look what i found!!   
this giant goat is real!!   
[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A4vle_goat   
](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A4vle_goat) people try to burn it down like every year

**아빠** **  
** where did you find that?

**freckles** **  
** uh,, on twitter

**아빠** **  
** why do you seem unsure?

**freckles**   
i'm not! it really was on twitter!

**아빠** **  
** what's actually going on, felix?   
have you made an account?

**dance dance** **  
** oo, dad is coming for you!

**아빠**   
chan

**squirrel** **  
** ooo, he's dragging mom into it!

**엄마** **  
** yeah i know about it   
i tried to stop him   
im keeping an eye on him - i know his @ and he tells me a lot of stuff on his own

**baby fox** **  
** hyung, does that mean…

**엄마**   
no it Does Not mean the rest of you get to make an account

**baby fox** **  
** :(((

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

hyung, isn't that a little hypocritical of you?

what are you talking about??

i have seen you on twitter a few times   
i haven't been spying on you!   
but i have accidentalky found out you have a twitter   
just waiting for the right (teasing) moment to tell you

minho behave pls

or what, you'll punish me? ;)

minho!!

you in your australian accent: _minhoe_

i am at a loss for words   
and not of the good kind

aww, always a pleasure :)   
but don't worry hyung, i won't tell them

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨  
i thunk m just called himself a hoe???

**full sun 🌻**  
???!

🐨   
with an australian accent the end of his name can sound like hoe abd he mentioned that

**full sun 🌻**   
inch resting

**k**   
does the first part of his name perhaps sound like my in swedish 😏🤣

🐨   
??   
i- i dont know swedish

**k**   
you know, cause of that time chan said MINHOE

**full sun 🌻**   
😂😂😎

**k**   
OMG "MY HOE"!!

**fe**   
what the hell are we talking about??!

**k**   
in swedish, my=min, + hoe, is "my hoe"

🐨   
why would you even-

**4419**   
is this usually what you guys talk about?

**fe**   
no, i can assure you it is Not

**angel**   
it's just because chris is such a chaotic mess

**k**   
or 😂😂😂   
"my sink"

**mel**   
????   
this conversation is just getting weirder and weirder…

**k**   
"ho" could ve a swedish word for sink   
so min (my) + ho (sink) = my sink

**4419**   
i guess it's better than calling minho a hoe ?..?.

🐨   
smh this is not what i intended

**angel**   
so when will you realise that what you intend rarely happen, you chaos?

🐨   
is that supposed to ve an insult?

**angel**   
i don't know - are you offended?

💕💕   
guys..pls   
it's almost christmas..   
no fighting or insulting,,, pls im begging you,,..   
and also no talk about minho being a hoe   
once again, im begging you

🐨   
i just started this to say that i THINK my m called himself a hoe

**mel**   
omg "my m"

**kai**   
you're finally admitting it!

🐨   
guys no thats not-

• • •

_ 우진이 ♡ _

you're sure everything is fine with the situation?

yes, woojinnie, im sure   
im keeping an eye on him

good, good

you dont have to worry

jype doesn't know about it, do they?

no, but felix seems tl be careful   
i havent seen anything that would reveal his identity

• • •

_ 리누 ♡ _

do you think i should tell woojin about having twt?

where did this come from all of a sudden?

he was worryibg about felix

so then you thought it would be a good idea to tell him that you too have a twt?   
no, hyung, i don't think you should tell him!

huh, i would have thought you would

if hes worrying about felix then it's a stupid idea   
stay are a lot more keen to if you have twt - that's what they're always talking about   
so i think he'd worry even more about you

yeah, thats true..   
and he might ask to see my twt

is there a problem with that?

i may have tweeted some things…

what things christopher   
*hyung

what is ir with peoole abd always using christooher when theyre trying to be serious with me?!   
maybe some anonymized thibgs about, you know

about you and me, you mean?

yea..

i'm shaking my head but not surprised

whats that supposed to mean!?

nothing, hyung, nothing

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't seen gävlebocken in person, but i'm surprised it hasn't ended up on tumblr until now considering how crazy its history is
> 
> i am so sorry for that "hoe" mess
> 
> the third (and FINAL) part i will try to finish and post on the 23rd, because i, like k, am busy with my family on the 24th


	22. A Christmas Special - part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final part to this special! merry christmas and happy holidays to all of you!!
> 
> i said i'd post on the 23rd and it is for me (like 9am but still)

**lixie ♡**

hyuunnggggg   
i don't knwo what to makeeeee 😭😭

for the secret santa?

yes   
help me

and how am i supposed to help you?!

tell me what tl make

i dint think thats the point of a secret santa, felix

fine   
i'll go ask someone else then

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**4419**   
i don't know what to do for the secret santa :(((

**fe**   
well it's supposed to be a surprise so we can't exactly tell you

**4419**   
😭

• • •

**4419**   
@once_twice_trice

**4419** **  
** uh hey chris   
i know we havent exactly talked but   
i wondered if you could help me?

🐨   
uh something in particular?   
also like why me in particular??

**4419**   
i don't know, i guess maybe it feels a little familiar because i have a friend named chris   
he didn't wanna help me with this though :(

• • •

_ 리누 ♡ _

omg felix is whining to me about not getting help from me   
but he doesnt know its me

• • •

**4419**   
@once_twice_trice

🐨   
and what exactly is "this"?

**4419**   
what to make for the secret santa

🐨   
im pretty sure the point isnt that i should tell you what to make

**4419**   
OH COME ON   
chris basically said the same thing 😭

🐨   
wouldnt that technically mean were right?

**4419**   
pllsssss   
just somethibg 🙏

🐨   
fine, ill try   
who is it?

**4419**   
@felixloveslesbians   
i don't know her - i don't really know anyone - so i don't know what she'd want

🐨   
well the point is something skz related   
and her bias is felix, so just do something abt him

**4419**   
yeah but what

🐨   
dude   
thats the one part i cannot tell you   
youll have to come up with that on your own   
as they said write/draw/edit something, or similar

**4419**   
i don't really do any of those things.. :(

🐨   
well people really like your freckles [message deleted]   
well most stay adore felix freckles   
idk, work with that?

**4419** **  
** i could maybe compile photos of felix with freckles!

🐨   
yeah sure that could probably work

• • •

_ 리누 ♡ _

oh fucking shit i almost blew my cover with felix

what did you do .

so i may have sent a message as if i know hes felix   
but i deleted it before he could see it!!

it's so weird cause i feel like i should chide you, but you're my hyung

ok fine i deserved that at least :/

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 14m   
SHUT UP CHAN LOOKS SO EMO  


**StudioK** @StudioK_twit • 20m   
☆공지☆   
  
갔습니다. 어디를 갔냐면 #스트레이키즈 의 #연습실 을요. 사진만 봐도 시끄러운 그 현장, 내일(21일) 오후 3시 #KBSkpop 채널에서 함께 확인하시죠🧐   
  
#StrayKids #무용연습실    
@Stray_Kids   
  
+) 무용연습실 사상 최대 대혜자 영상임   
  
[ [ KBSkpop link ](https://twitter.com/StudioK_twit/status/1208020264077840384?s=19) ]   
▶  [ http://youtube.com/c/STUDIOK_KBS   
](http://youtube.com/c/STUDIOK_KBS)   


💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
it's what i've been saying all along 😔

• • •

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 3m   
this is the best combination ever! stray kids and nct? YES!!

**SBS** @SBSNOW • 6m   
볼터치 보이즈들의 만남 ♡   
어서와 #볼리뷰 는 처음이지? 😘   
  
#필릭스 #천러 #지성 #승민 #현진 #재민   
  
[ 2019 SBS ](https://twitter.com/SBSNOW/status/1207900770755940352?s=19) 가요대전   
☞ 12월 25일 (수) 서울 고척스카이돔 생방송!   
#SBS가요대전 #가요대전 #인기가요 #크리스마스

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe**   
anyone who wants to start?   
for you guys who are new we usually goes for someone to recieve the gift, and then the giver reveal themselves

💕💕   
can i start?

**mel**   
sure

**fe**   
giver, your time

**4419**   
[link]   
i didn’t really know what to make   
so i made a compilation of photos of felix with freckles

💕💕   
AaqaaqaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaAaaaaa

**4419**   
uh,,

💕💕   
no i love it!   
pink haired freckly lixie is my absolute fav ever!!   
he's so cuteeee!!!11!!1!!!!!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe**   
who wants next?

**angel**   
me please? !

**fe** **  
** ok, her secret santa please come out

🐨   
[pic]

**angel**   
oh it's like those designs chan made for changbin and jisung!!!

🐨   
yeah that was the idea

**mel**   
dude   
it looks like chan could have made it

🐨   
well thats kind of the point?

**mel**   
you def hit the nail on the head with that!!

**angel**   
it looks amazing, thank you!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**Felix's freckles**   
i wanna go next!

**fe**   
wait but didn't you already ..?

**Felix's freckles**   
no i wanna give my!

**fe**   
oh right, sorry!

**Felix's freckles**   
i'm giving to chris!

🐨   
im here

**Felix's freckles**

🐨   
😭 hes so cute im crying   
i wanna hug him so bad 😔

**mel**   
you can go hug m or w instead

**Felix’s freckles**   
so i guess you failed the challenge?

🐨   
well yeah 😔

**4419**   
somewhere chan is probably hugging jeongin for you 😌

**angel**   
i hope chan is giving and getting all the hugs 😔

• • •

_ 인이 bby ♡ _

i need to hug ypu right now 😔

hyung?

pls hugs? 😭

okay, hyung   
not that i mind but like why?

baby   
i just need to hug you

okay, i'll come to the studio

yes!

• • •

**lixie ♡**

they want you to give and get all the hugs   
which yes!   
our amazing hardworking leader 😌💙

lixie 💕💕   
bro i love you

bro me too

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make the design chan made but ultimately i had no time :((, maybe if i have time later on after christmas i will
> 
> suspend your disbelief that the vid was made for this and not like a year ago by a completely unrelated person (also it's impossible to win a challenge like that)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back to the regularly scheduled chaos (hah, "regularly"...)
> 
> i know this is shorter than usual recently, but i may have almost messed up the order of things again, so it was supposed to be longer- before i remembered

**skz loving fam (11)**

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOWN!!!!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** i feel like it's justifiable how chaotic this gc is considering how chaotic skz themselves are

**mel** **  
** are you refering to your earlier chaosness of screaming

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** i was technically literally just quoting skz ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**kai** **  
** eye-

🐨   
at least the chaos was in no way my fault this time

**full sun** 🌻   
debatable   
if you are chan it was your fault

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** i can't be held accountable for something skz started ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**mel** **  
** you still chose to- !! **  
** can't believe i used to think you were calm

**4419**   
INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOWWNNN

**mel** **  
** no not you too 😑🙃

**kai**   
mel shut up you're such a mom friend

**mel**   
betrayed by my own girlfriend

**kai**   
cmon you gotta admit skz are iconic   
they don't need to practise being reality funny - they're chaotic enough to make them hilarious

• • •

🐨  _ liked _   
💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 6m   
i will never get over minho's [cats](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6X5CbGFPbI/) wearing [hats](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6dFDYDlQpc/) i love them so much!!!!!♡♡   


• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**kai**   
WAT   
[ https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1209126543881949184   
](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1209126543881949184) you can’t just DROP THIS without WARNING

**mel**   
theY JUST HAD A COMEBACK WHEN DID THEY HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THIS!?

**angel**   
  
there is so much to unpack in this pic   
did you see that the small heads have skz’s names under them?!

💕💕   
the 26th?! THE 26TH?!!!   
THAT’S LIKE ALMOST NOW

**kai**   
“mixtape project_2019” “mixtape 2020” “unlock unit edit”   
THERE IS TOO MUCH TO DEAL WITH   
IT’S STILL CHRISTMAS HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO DEAL WITH THIS!!?

**Felix’s freckles**   
we’ve all been fools   
this isn’t out of nowhere   
they literally spoiled it in january but we’ve all been clowns who forgot about it   
it’s right there in the pic - the step out 2019 vid spoiled this but no one remembered

**k**   
why does he have a memo just named “#horse”?????

**mel**   
i’m even more confused over that since it kind of looks like this might all be an edit, but also maybe it isn’t and i’m confused ???

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**Felix’s freckles**   
this guy reacting to day6 basically explains, without actually like saying it, why day6 doesn’t have any bad songs

  


i love his reactionvids - he’s done some for skz too   
he seems to think that they’re a group of all good rappers

**mel**   
chan has said he’s watched reaction vids, i wonder if he’s seen this guy?

🐨   
the best way to make sure that happens is to put it in his orbit

**angel**   
wow, wise words from the koala for once

🐨   
ha ha ha   
you think youre soooo funny

**angel**   
you do know i love annoying you

• • •

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 9m   
yuta solo singing a whole song completely in japanese is all i've ever wanted thank you

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
hey remember youre a stray kids stan?

**full sun** 🌻 @hispudu • 3m   
_ replying to _ @bangbangkoala   
well first and foremost i'm devoted to nct   
to donghyuck and yuta

• • •

🐨  _ liked _   
**kai** @caprisung • 13m   
they "ok boomer"ed but in songform   
love them

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 10m   
_ replying to _ @caprisung   
yes, chan, now release the rest of the songs you have   


**k** @teddybear_woojin • 8m   
_ replying to _ @caprisung  _ and _ @teddybear_woojin   
we know you have them   
can’t hide anything from stay

🐨 _liked_  
**kai** @caprisung • 6m  
_replying to_ @teddybear_woojin  
especially not when you decide to tease us with parts of them!!!

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m   
he's a dumbass but i love him  


**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 3m   
_ replying to _ @bangpeachchan   
mr "lets release a song i got scolded for"

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
love how jyp still let them release it

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 3m   
MR EYEBROW-SPLIT I HAVE [MISSED YOU!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6fzwO0lLTO/)   


**angel** @bangpeachchan  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
NOW IN GLITTER!!  
on a chan near you

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a genious idea for a minchan fake-dating-but-they-were-already-secretly-dating fic so now i'm writing on that along with all my other wips...
> 
> i literally made the gif just for this...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back when the christmas special was supposed to be only chapter 20 this was chapter 21... i have added some things to it since then, but the majority of it has been waiting for a while

🐨 _liked_  
💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 6m  
[CUTE](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6ktpPolUON/) !!!  


• • •

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 3m  
look at him !! so fluffy and [cozy](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6sHGH4ljM9/) !!  


• • •

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m  
they really are trying to kill me huh

_view thread_

**angle** @bangpeachchan • 4m  
he thinks he is real clever huh? misleading us with the fact that he has the bite marks - you won't be able to stop my #vampchan agenda chan  
_view thread_

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨  
a new year a new me!  
im gonna stop being so chaotic

 **mel** **  
** good luck with that...

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**Felix’s freckles**  
k so minho also wants me dead  
imagine this but without [the filter](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6w8Om9FNBZ/)  


**kai**  
he's tryibg to distract us from that fact with the cute ones afyer

 **mel**  
you had no right to stick your tongue out mister

🐨  
oh shit

 **angel**  
a reaction to their hotness finally

🐨  
hes hot

 **angel**  
yeah, we know

 **kai**  
so you're abandoning m and w now?

🐨  
im not abandoning them!  
plus w doesnt even know anything

 **mel**  
it's just you and m together in your secret pining for w

🐨  
well basically, yes

• • •

_성이 ♡_

wait hyung  
is like admiring a guy gay??

uhh what??  
i guess it depends??  
you do know that there are lots of ways to admire someone, right??  
also why are you asking ME this??

why not you??  
you think i should ask like jeongin??

no??  
why would i think that??

beCAUSE YOU ASKED WHY YOU??

okay we gotta stop it with these questions  
we’re getting nowhere  
why did you ask?

hyung that’s another question

yah! brat  
did you want help or not  
and what exactly do you think i can help with

get a straight guys view on how it can be straight to admire guys

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 17m  
oh wow this is awkward  
a friend asked me for help wanting "a straight guys view" on it…

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 12m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala  
i seriously laughed out loud, in class . that is your fault

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 8m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
i dont even know if i should just come out to him or ignore it

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 7m  
_replying to_ @bangbangkoala _and_ @bangpeachchan  
eh fuck it

• • •

_성이 ♡_

well this is awkward…

..??

yeah uh  
im not straight  
so yeah  
id have a hard time giving you a straight guys view on it

• • •

_gay kids_

**chan**  
well so sungie knows im not straight now

 **minho**  
not that i mind or it matters really  
but any particular reason why?

 **chan**  
he asked me for help and wanted "a straight guys view" on it  
so yeah that was awkward

 **minho**  
😂😂😂

• • •

 **angel**  
@bangpeachchan

🐨  
oh fuck  
remember how i said i know @once_twice_trice?  
the same thing i just tweeted i sent in a group chat he is in

 **angel**  
???  
no mister i do not remember

🐨  
oh!  
i sent that to @frecklylixie  
well basically i know @once_twice_trice but he doesnt know i have this twt  
and he also doesnt know about the whole m and w situation  
but hed figure it out right away if he knows im me

 **angel**  
so what you're saying is you fucked up by saying the same thing on two places where he can see and put the peices together?  
you, chris, are a gigantic mess

🐨  
i know :(

 **angel**  
wow, i didn't think you'd agree

• • •

_성이 ♡_

is that why you were so offended when i said the thing about you not veing homophobic? 😂😂

well yeah!  
if id done something to make you think i was homophobic i- !..!!

so about my question?

well id say its toxic fucking masculinity to think that you cant admire another guy without it being gay  
that said, if you admire another guy as in thinking hes hot id say thats pretty fucking gay

so what you're saying is that either it's gay or it isn't?

yeah basically

well that's not helpful :(

its the truth though!

• • •

_성이 ♡_

so it's not gay to think our members are so very talented?

no?  
i mean like everyone thinks so  
i thisnk so and its not because im gay

so im still straight

yeah i guess so??

thanks hyung

no problem??

• • •

 **angel** @bangpeachchan • 15m  
hey @bangbangkoala how did that new years resolution work out for you?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 9m  
_replying to_ @bangpeachchan  
ha ha ha shut up

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**k** **  
** i played 3racha to my stepsister (she doesn't really know skz) (and unrelated to what i was gonna say, she wanted me to rather switch to day6 even though she doesn't know them either 😶) and asked her which she thought was a better stage name: han or j.one

 **kai**  
oh boy

 **k** **  
** she looked at me so weirdly when i said han and immediately said j.one  
sorry jisung, my sister doesn't like your skz stage name, you'll have to change to the 3racha one

 **kai**  
what's wrong with han??!!

 **k** **  
** probably because in swedish it just means "he"  
it's like the guy is walking around being called he as a name 😂  
which i know he obvs isn't  
i'm slowly trying to introduce her to the kpop scene - so far i've only really succeeded with the rose and yet she still isn't listening to them on her own smh

• • •

**lixie ♡**

one guys sister thinks han is a weird name 😂  
can i pleaseeee get to tell jisung that?

and why would you do that??

because apparently in sweden that means he would just be called "he"  
i NEED to use this for teasing  
she thinks j.one is a better name

• • •

 **angel** **  
** @bangpeachchan

🐨  
felix keeps telling me about what happens in the gc

 **angel**  
well that's what you get for not telling him  
also he said he's never been able to say he has the same name as felix  
does that mean he doesn't know you like skz?

🐨  
uhh  
when did he say that?

 **angel**  
literally just as he joined the chat, smh christopher keep up  
and you're avoiding my question again

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**angel**  
yah! answer my question, damn you christopher!

 **mel**  
???

 **angel**  
dm  
he's avoiding my question  
if you don't stop i'll join @hispudu and @teddybear_woojin  
or tell the gc about the thing

🐨  
all right all right i'll answer  
calm down

• • •

 **angel**  
@bangpeachchan

🐨  
so maybe he doesn't completely know

 **angel**  
be a nice friend and let him know

🐨  
how tho??  
ge still can't know i am me y'know

 **angel**  
what's the worst thing that could happen?

🐨  
he'll instantly know about m and w!

 **angel**  
don't you already have friends who know?  
are you not out to him, is that the problem?

🐨  
no,, he knows that :(

 **angel**  
then the problem is?

🐨  
he can’t know about the thing with m and w  
and also i would feel bad if the things m has told me would be found out by someone who knows him without him intending that  
if he tells felix himself, sure, i wouldn’t complain  
but i don’t want to be the reason felix finds out about it if m doesn’t want him to know

 **angel**  
that is a completely reasonable explanation that i understand

🐨  
m has had opportunity to tell felix, but he hasn’t

 **angel**  
so you don’t want your friends to find out secrets about your friends that they don’t want others to know

🐨  
exactly

 **angel**  
completely understandable  
but christopher  
you have tweeted a lot of it for the whole world to see

🐨  
yeah but no one knows who we are

 **angel**  
what if someone finds out!  
things rarely stay secret/anonymous on the internet for long

🐨  
thats why i havent written their full names

 **angel**  
that's-

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**mel**  
wait does chris have tea on m and w and he’s not writing it here

 **angel**  
nah he’s just being stupid again

🐨  
as chris i resent that statement  
but also it may be a bit true

 **angel**  
remove may and a bit and it’s right

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**k**  
guys you gotta look at this sunset  
  
it's tinting everything red/pink

 **💕💕**  
omg thats beautiful

 **k** **  
** it has been going strong for like half an hour  
it's only 3:30pm  
the one good thing about swedish winters

 **kai**  
HALF AN HOUR??!  
are sunsets that long??

 **k**  
so like, it took around an hour before all sunset colours were gone from the sky  
by 4pm…

🐨  
4… 4pm??

 **k**  
yeah  
the days are really short in sweden during winter  
but 4pm was when it was totally black out - the actual sunset was/started at 3pm  
it was sunrise around 9am  
so a grand total of 6 hours daylight  
but then during the summer there's barely practically no actual hours of night

🐨  
oh holy fuck  
winter in australia the sun is up at like 7am and down around 5pm

 **fe**  
do you ever like actually see the sun during winter in sweden ??

 **k**  
yes of course, i don't live That far north  
i just said it was up like 6 hours today - and it was even clear not cloudy!  
but there are places in northern sweden where they basically don't get any sun during winter

 **mel**  
remind me to never move to sweden

 **k**  
it's not that bad :(  
during summer you get the pleasure of having a hard time sleeping because it's never actually dark outside :)

 **kai**  
that doesn't sound like a pleasure  
are you okay?

 **k**  
no :)  
do you see this shit?  
  
like look at this!  
  
don't know what the astronomical, nautical or civil twilights means but night and the astronomical one does not exist during summer

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted almost 50k words during 2019, just a few hundred words away from it, and this fic has been a huge contribution to that
> 
> happy new year everyone!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it _feels_ like forever since i updated this, but it's only been 4 days. i have however written 8k for 5 fics during those 4 days so that might be why... and now i'm sick so i do like basically nothing during the days
> 
> unless something unexpected happens, the next chapter is back to the "plot"!!

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 25m   
i got distracted by how much i want that hand jewelry thing [he has](https://www.instagram.com/p/B64hw8LFRiF/)   


**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 17m   
_ replying to _ @felixloveslesbians   
omg he finally posted selfies on insta !! it's been so longggg 😭

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 11m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
yeah there was the baby/kid pics but before that? stay starving

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 9m   
_ replying to _ @felixloveslesbians   
wait wat .

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
you missed those? it was recently, like right around the new year

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 6m   
_ replying to _ @felixloveslesbians   
omg yes i did!!!

💕💕 @felixloveslesbians • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
they are absolutely [adorable!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6nfZaylgkX/)   


**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 3m  
_replying to_ @felixloveslesbians  
ASAASAAAASJHJHDJSAAAAA

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**full sun 🌻**   
so chan why did jisung wear the horse mask in the last channie's room ??   
pls i need to know

**k**   
i can even repeat it in korean for you   
찬씨, 왜 찬이의 방에 지성씨가 말머리 마스크를 썼어요?

🐨   
and why should i know?

**full sun 🌻** **  
** hah! so you’re admitting to being chan! ?

🐨   
no but considering that you wrote it here and is convinced im chan   
i can only assume it was directed to me   
not to mention the korean

**4419**   
wait k you speak korean?!

**k**   
yeah, i’m korean

**4419**   
i thought you were swedish??

**k**   
i live in sweden now   
why so interested?   
if you need help with translating vids i’m not very good at that

**4419**   
no   
i’m learning korean!

**k**   
nice!   
three male stays in this gc and we all speak korean

**4419**   
wait chris speaks korean?

**k**   
you’ve missed that?   
@bangbangkoala didn’t you say you were korean?

🐨   
idk, did i?   
no seriously did i?

**full sun 🌻**   
you don’t even remember-

**k**   
yeah you did! recently after i joined the chat! right before i said i was swedish!   
we were discussing if you could be chan or not and i said you had to be korean for that   
smh keep up with yourself

🐨   
ok then guess i did

**full sun 🌻** **  
** what, are you not korean all of a sudden?

🐨   
no thats not it!   
but if i hadnt that would have been an argument to stop you and k

**full sun 🌻**   
such an insignificant thing as you saying you’re not korean cannot stop us   
plus it’s too late for that by now

🐨  
it was worth a try

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**k**   
DÖ LINDA DÖ LINDA

**mel**   
????

🐨   
…   
“die wrap”   
oh wait is it the name??   
who is linda and why does she have to die ???!

**k**   
cmon we can be multi in here right?   
full sun is all the time

🐨   
yes sure but wHY DOES LINDA HAVE TO DIE?   
what did she dooo??!

**k**   
your leader instincts are jumping out

**4419**   
or his inner mom

**k**   
yes omg !!   
outstanding contribution felix!

🐨   
hello!!   
linda!?

**k** **  
** oh yeah   
only the best ateez song ever   
*change my mind meme*   
(skjsdh im too lazy)

🐨   
what does ateez have to do with it??

**k**   
떨린다 떨린다

🐨   
?!?   
shake her to death??

**k**   
ahdjskajdjsn no   
sounds like dö linda   
can't believe you chris, honestly

🐨   
well excuse me   
you were unclear

**k**   
smh   
so for full clearness: ateez hala hala, sounds like dö linda   
happy?

🐨   
…   
yes

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

💕💕   
i propose the above mess as the reason we cannot let any more korean guys into this gc

🐨   
youre overreacting   
none of it was even my fault this time

**angel**   
you were uncharacteristically involved

🐨   
do you live for going against me?

**angel**   
why, yes i do, thanks for asking :) !

🐨   
im sighing   
long and loudly

**angel**   
good

🐨   
hey also! felix hasnt said hes korean so!

**angel**   
well he wasn't really involve, either, now was he?

🐨   
fuck

**mel**   
i think that is the first time i've seen you swear 😯

🐨   
its not THAT big of a deal

**mel**   
you feel like the responsible mom friend

**angel**   
but chaotic   
in a responsible(???) way

🐨   
how can someone be responsible and chaotic???

**mel**   
*responsibly chaotic   
and clearly you are

🐨   
yeah but how?

**mel**   
idk, ask yourself

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

am i "responsibly chaotic"?

do you want my honest answer or the one you want to hear?

…   
honest one

yes   
often responsible, often chaotic, often both at the same time

but how can you possibly be responsible and chaotic at the same time

why do you ask me? it's you who are

😑🤨😠

now now hyung, don't be mad at me for not giving you the answer you want   
just accept it as the truth   
it's the reason we all love you

you can't just say thay !1!!

🤨😚   
i can say whatever i want because one way or another you love it all

thats not-

so you're saying you don't love it when i say we all love you?

…   
no, i do…

see? 😊 told you   
you love when i tell you you're hot too

i suddenly cannot hear you

… this is a text convo hyung

exactly! so i cant hear you

oh for the love of-   
nope nevermind, leaving now   
see you later hyung!

minho!   
ok then…   
bye

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do this thing when i have to write longer sentences in korean that i translate them via japanese... -- which has actually worked great for me! (not that i like translate from english to japanese and then korean, i write it in japanese and then translate to korean. have i said this before? i have, haven't i...) so the korean sentence is basically the same as what full sun said, but like close enough ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i blame my sister for dö linda... i Cannot unhear it


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "something unexpected" did happen so this is not the plot... but really, i'm not actually even surprised  
> but next chapter, next chapter will be the plot, i can't keep putting it later now

**skz loving fam (11)**

**mel**   
does chan even know what he's doing?   
to us and himself?   
"what emojis describe you? 🐺😈🍑"   
WHAT   
[ https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1215489338051452929 ](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1215489338051452929)

**kai**   
i don't know if it's better or worse if he's not aware…

💕💕   
CHAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT

**angel**   
he's really pushing his wolf agenda huh…

💕💕   
and apparently he can't count, op said "leave AN emoji"   
sir that is three

**Felix’s freckles**   
HE CAN TRY AND DEFEND HIMSELF WITH HE LIKES PEACHES BUT HE MUST KNOW WHAT STAY WILL THINK

**angel**   
shdkdkj like half the comments is telling him he's flat eye-

**mel**   
i just know he's gonna see all of it and i don't know how that makes me feel

🐨  
you scared?

**kai**   
that is so cryptic pls stop i hate it!!!

**mel**   
also while we're at it:   
hyunjin won't be living long cause someone was being a snitch   
[ https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1215545972735897600?s=19 ](https://twitter.com/Stray_Kids/status/1215545972735897600?s=19)

**kai**   
ahdkdksbsljsj   
hyunjin are you still alive?

• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

hyunjin are you alive?

yeah why wouldn't i be????

someone on twitter snitched   
about you pulling the tablecloth so minho's stacked bottles fell   
he saw that tweet

oh shit   
hyung pls protect me omg

and what do you think i could possibly do??

keep him away from me??   
you're my only hope   
you know he likes you and shit

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

uh just curious   
have you told hyunjin you like me?

no??   
what possible reason would i have for doing that?

he just told me, and i quote, "you know he likes you and shit"

huh…   
well i haven't said anything at least   
and why did he say that?

he wants me to keep you away from him

did you tell him about it or did he see the tweet?

i just asked if he was still alive!   
but no he hadnt seen the tweet

so you ruined my moment of surprise

how about not attacking him?   
hes a valued member of this team

i'll think about it   
maybe with a bit of motivation

…   
what do you want

;)

…   
im in the studio   
changbin and jisung is coming in half an hour, so be quick

😚

• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

okay youre safe for the time being

you're a life saver hyung!

remember, its only temporary distraction

oh? ;)

hyunjin

sorry sorry   
you know like he would probably love it though

love what exactly?

oh you know ;)

well would you care to elaborate?

:(   
well so you know how he's affectionate and stuff?

yeah well aware

oh? ;)

back to the point

ok fine   
so he was moping this one time and tried to convince me to kiss him

???

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

you tried to get hyunjin to kiss you??

• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

like obviously i said no   
and he moped even more — wouldn't tell me about what — but he told me something else   
he's really into affection like that   
he claims he craves physical affection

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

🤨   
how do you know that?

hyunjin told me

oh did he now…

yah! be nice   
are you even gonna come here or not?   
you'll have to hurry before changbin and jisung comes

yes yes i'm coming   
and also… are you jealous ;)

no :(

naw, little channie is jealous

need i remind you i am still your hyung?

you can do it when i get there ;)

• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

so like he would probably love a kissing distraction   
that's the only thing i meant   
it's not like you actually have to kiss him

oh but i will and i will love it [ _message deleted_ ]   
yes i know   
i gotta go, need to finish some things before jisung and changbin get here

ok, hope i survive minho and can see you back at the dorm later   
you lot wouldn't survive without me with your posturing maleness — i bring you down to reality

im sure youll survive, dont be dramatic   
also we're not posturing all the time

jisung just did, this very morning

yeah well he's straight so

what kind of excuse is that?

idk :(((

and we don't even know anything about changbin, seungmin, and jeongin — for all we know they're straight as well, completely devaluating your point

hate it when your right :((

no you don't

yeah youre right

• • •

_ 성이 ♡ _

hyung, i'm asking now because at least i'm not within reach anymore

oh and you think saying that is smart?   
i know where you live

so do i hyung, don't try to be threatening   
what was minho-hyung doing at the studio?   
his hair was all messed up

i promised hyunjin to keep minho from killing him

oh because of the tweet about the bottles?

yeah

lmao 😂😂   
classic   
good work hyunjin

oh?   
want me to screenshot this and send it to minho?

no!!   
you can't do that!!

oh yes i can 😈

no hyung please don't! 😟😢

...ok, for now

thank you 🙏

• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

wait hyung did you actually kiss minho??   
according to changbin and jisung he came out of your studio and his hair was all messed up

no of course not

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

you couldnt have fixed your hair at least a little before you left the studio?!   
both jisung and hyunjin has been asking about it, hyunjin even asked if i had actually kissed you

well who was it that messed it up? certainly not me

…   
ill admit that — but reluctantly!

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his identity on twt is not the only thing chan is bad at keeping secret
> 
> all this from two tweets i read in the morning of the 10th (also same day i wrote basically everything)? more likely than you'd probably thought -- this is why the plot stuff always keeps getting delayed
> 
> because i have no self-restraint apperently, here's a lil fic of what happened in the studio to make minho's hair so messy: [hey baby, i'll make you my lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209595)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like the extra fic for last chapter, i've planned more extra snippets to go with some chapters -- would you prefer them posted as separete fics, or chapters in one fic of extras? i haven't decided yet how i want to do it :/ -- i've made a series for it in the meantime
> 
> i checked today, and i have 16 unpublished skz wips, in various stages of completition -- they include 2 snippets from this fic, the sequel to 반성애자, 3 fake dating (of various types), minho finding a cat x2, and some other fun things  
> so yeah that's probably why everything is so slow at updating
> 
> i've also gone through the chapters and fixed some things that were weird/broken
> 
> \--  
> chat name reminder:  
> 우진이 ♡ - woojin  
> 창빈이 ♡ - changbin  
> lixie ♡ - felix  
> 밤밤이 - bambam

_ 우진이 ♡ _

hey channie

are you here to scold me again?

is there something i should be scolding you for?

no no!!

that just makes me more sceptical   
but whatever, that's not what i came here for

no?

no channie i don't just chat with you to scold you, why would you think so?

sorry?   
minho scolded me some days ago

he did?   
what for?

nope nevermind

you can't just tell me that and then not tell me what it was about   
minho rarely scold us

well so im doing

ok then nevermind   
this isn't what i came here for

right sorry go on

yeah so   
i don't want you to panic

woojin please you cant say that that makes me panic!!

chan cmon, it's nothing bad

okay okay, im fine, no panic

good   
now, can i tell you what i wanted to?

yes go on sorry

so first of all   
i don't want you to feel like you have to do anything about what i'll tell you   
i just want you to know about it   
so there are no secrets or awkwardness if it ended up coming out in the wrong way

okay?

so remember how i said i'm into guys?

yes, of course

there is one particular guy i'm into

you too?

"too"?   
felix?

yes   
is it a member? is that why you feel you should tell me?

no   
well, yes

???

it's a member, but that's not why i feel like i should tell you

oh

chan   
i like you

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 37s   
AJDLDSKJDFKLSBFLD DKD DKS SK I CABT DO WJAT RIS AAA   
_ view thread _

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15s   
fuck this im clocking out   
_ view thread _

• • •

_ 우진이 ♡ _

you don't need to do or say anything about it, i just wanted you to know

• • •

_ 창빈이 ♡ _

changbin what the fuck do i do   
i dont know what the fuck to do and i have no one to talk to   
i cant do this with the fucking KIDS

what about woojin and minho then??

no i cant talk to them   
Please help me, I don’t know what to do.

oh shit actual punctuation   
listen, chan, chris   
i know you’re the leader   
but you can still talk to us   
we’re here for you   
even the kids will be

dont wanna drag them into this   
sure felix, jisung, and hyunjin knows im basically gay

they do? you are?

yeah and right now i cant even seem to fucking care what youll say about it   
im pathetic

hey hey hyung   
don’t worry, i don’t mind   
it would be hypocritical of me

oh   
do you wanna join the group chat?

the what??

“gay kids”   
we have a group chat   
but promise not to tell anyone about it or who is in it

ok sure

• • •

_ gay kids _

**chan**   
felix hide the evidence

**felix**   
what hyung omg no   
you’re not serious

**chan**   
does it look like im not?

**woojin**   
he (???) won’t scroll up if we tell him

**chan**   
ok you see this?   
this is your warning!

**chan** _ added  _ **changbin**

**changbin**   
how is more than half our group in here??   
chan are you a wizard

**felix**   
he’s a moth to a flame except to the Gays™    
or are we the moths and he’s the flame?? 🧐

**hyunjin**   
hi hyung   
i’m not gay tho

**changbin**   
uh ok??

**hyunjin**   
i’m not a man, sorta non-binary   
pls still use he/him pronouns   
i tried they/them before but it kinda just made me panicky

**changbin**   
oh okay cool

**hyunjin**   
hehe   
do you think we broke him?

**minho**   
probably

**felix**   
now we just "need to" find out seungmin and jeongin

**changbin**   
what about jisung then??

**minho**   
he said he was "straight"

**changbin**   
eh…

**chan**   
minho for fucks sake we talked about this

**hyunjin**   
omg hyung swore!

**chan**   
people are straight   
let jisung be that

**minho**   
but it's such a pity 😔

**changbin**   
do you like him??

**minho**   
fjskdkf as if, binnie no   
that's just not it

**chan**   
but also, changbin   
jisung is not aware of this chat   
make sure it stays that way, okay? :)

**minho**   
oooo, hyung being threatening ;)

**felix**   
sjqkdb wat

**chan** **  
** ignore him   
please   
for your sanity and my sanity   
for all of our sanity

• • •

_ 창빈이 ♡ _

now that youve seen that   
im fucked

okay??   
except now i really don’t understand

minho likes woojin   
he also likes me

ooohhh   
wait should you really be telling me this?

probably not but it’s better you than some outsider   
so maybe i like minho a bit too

oh wow

and weve been kissing and some things because he likes affection like that

without anyone noticing?!   
wait is that why minho's hair was so messy when he left your studio!!?

...maybe   
but now the thing is that woojin felt the need to come clear to me about a thing   
he said to not have any secret and make it awkward if it came out accidentally and in the wrong way/setting

okay.. still not really following

he likes me   
he didn’t say anything about minho   
or even hint that he might

oh   
now i see the problem

probably not   
because i realised ive been so in love with woojin for so long it almost hurts to think about it   
but i cant SAY anything because we cant date!   
and i cant do that to minho   
im just so tired

it’s not your fault hyung   
you can't change what you feel

i wish i could   
im just gonna end up hurting them both   
just like i did when minho first told me and i fucked up

so that’s why you were ignoring him

yeah

• • •

_ 우진이 ♡ _

chan   
let's not make this be awkward, yeah?   
you don't have to worry about me doing anything   
just wanted you to know

yeah

so you won't do some ignoring act like you did with minho before?

noooo :((((

noo stop pouting you're too freaking cute when you do

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨   
ahslajdlq   
you know that other guy i talked about

**mel**   
you mean the one not your boyfriend?

🐨   
m isnt my boyfriend

**mel**   
i literally didnt even write "m"   
but that means youre talking abour w

🐨   
he just told me hes in love with me   
well, likes me   
and called me cute when im pouting

**kai**   
i fail to see how that is a priblem   
you seem like its a problem

🐨   
well yeah it is!   
he doesnt know that m likes us sp i cant tell w that m and me are like kissing and stuff

**angel** **  
** *cough cough* boyfriends

🐨   
and m doesnt know w likes me so i cant tell him either   
which means i cant tell w i like him because i have no excuse why we must ignore it

**kai**   
sigh   
you always make everything so much more complicated than it has to be

🐨   
you don’t know that!

**kai**   
yes, unfortunately i do

**angel**   
i’ve tried telling him but it’s a lost cause   
he’s too stubborn for his own good

🐨   
i resent that statement

**angel**   
you tell me that often   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

• • •

**lixie ♡**

i can almost see why some of them think it’s you in the chat

oh?

yeah like he’s named chris   
and now they talked about an m, which is a guy, and a w, which i think also is a guy   
and he likes guys!

thats literally not enough descriptors to have to be me

yeah no but   
i know there are other things too — like, he’s korean!   
and also tbh i think the guy likes baiting them

• • •

**밤밤이**

i have never felt so offended   
felix thinks i like bating them with being chan

well do you?

of course not!

i think that is a lie, christopher

why do you have to use my full name :(

i wanna join the chat and see if you’re actually telling the truth

dude are you insane you can’t do that!

yes i can   
cmon chris, add me

no!

yes! go on

i cant just do that!!   
what would i even tell them!?

that’s not my problem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

if i add you yes it is !!!

see, you’re almost there already

you cannot break me

yes i can, stop being so stubborn

… i hate that its the second time today ive been called that...

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the chan whining to changbin about woojin confessing and changbin joining gay kids part so long ago, do you know how many times i've almost accidentally written that they know about changbin or like almost wrote him in the gc? way too many - at least that's fine now (and i don't have a lot more of preplanned things to confuse myself with the order of, so yay!)
> 
> i can promise you that next chapter has Chaos -- and it's not all chan's fault for once!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally nothing more planned after chapter 31 what do i do i'm screaming
> 
> i was debating finish the coding and posting this yesterday, but thought 3 days was maybe a little quick -- clearly 4 days is a lot less quick...  
> most likely the coming chapters will also be kinda quick, because i want to make chap 31 a valentines special -- kinda unrelated, the valentine pun cards things they posted, minho's is the exact same line i used for one of the lines in ["are you from tennessee?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502621) !!!!  
>   
> (well, if one removes the extra "to")

**fe** **  
** @frecklylixie

🐨  
hey can i add peiole to the gc?  
like, do i have the ability to

**fe**   
i can give you the status you need to?

🐨   
…   
thabks!

• • •

**밤밤이**

you cannot acknowledge me as chan!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨  _ added  _ **BamBam**

**kai**   
wow i had a mini heart attack for a moment there

💕💕   
nope you can continue to have one !!!

**kai**   
chris whtthe fuck!!!11!!111!!!!

**mel**   
wat no this sint happening aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**angel**   
cheid wht rw tou doing!!??!!!?

🐨   
what?

**fe**   
how!! why!! did you add bambam here!!?!!!?   
THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN I MADE SO YOU CAN ADD PEOPLE

🐨   
bambam?

**angel**   
you just fucking added him!!!

🐨   
oh thats like actual bambam?

**angel**   
what the hell   
are you gor real?????!!

🐨   
he asked me to add him

**BamBam**   
Hello guys!

**mel**   
I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!!   
you're trying to distract us from the convo about m and w!!!   
you can't fool me that easily!

**BamBam**   
I'm just here to check if he enjoys baiting you   
but do tell! 😲

🐨   
no don't say anything!

**IG: channiellectual**   
chris you only have yourself to blame

**Bambam**   
m and w? minho and woojin?

🐨   
no stop it!

**full sun 🌻**   
agsbqksbdka wat   
guys this is not a hallucination, right?   
you also see bambam asking if m and w are minho and woojin?

**mel**   
...yup

🐨   
stop that!!

**Bambam**   
😂😂

🐨   
thats not what you said you were here for !!

**Bambam**   
fine   
does he bait you?   
and more importantly, does he enjoy it?

**full sun 🌻**   
omg yes finally!!   
he does!! yes to both!!

🐨   
no i dont ☹

**Bambam**   
oh does he now? 😏

💕💕   
god yes!   
this one time he sent this selfie just saying hi   
  
it was like literally just posted on insta

**Bambam** **  
** okay chris i have decided you like baiting them

🐨   
thats not fair!!

**Bambam**   
well boho

🐨  _ removed  _ **Bambam**

**🐨** **  
** thats better

**full sun 🌻**   
nooo   
why would you do tht :((   
i was having fun!!

**k**   
you can’t just add bambam here and then just remove him right after!!!

💕💕   
i knwo that this is a skz gc   
but that’s bambam!!

• • •

**hyunjingerale** _ posted _ _  
_ so in this gc i'm in on twitter, this guy added bambam. i'm not kidding! actual bambam was added to our skz gc!!   
_#like that actually happened!!! #guys i cannot believe this #i blame our mess chris #got7 #bambam_  
_ 12 notes _

**afoolremainssane** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ _  
_ proof or it didn't happen

**bangbangkoala** _reblogged afoolremainssane_ _  
_ [screenshots from gc]

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _ _  
_ !!! you're on tumblr now!!  
@dancingmelk look!  
_#i feel betrayed that you haven’t said anything #like cmon chris you need to tell me these things_

• • •

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 3m   
guys if @bangbangkoala is chan then chan is on tumblr now too

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**mel** **  
** we just had actual bambam from got7 in this gc…   
let that sink in

🐨   
what does it want?

**mel** **  
** ???what?

🐨   
the sink, what does it want?

**mel**   
…   
i'm so tired of you

**Felix’s freckles**   
wait what are yopu talking abity??   
bambam was here???!!!

**kai**   
oh you missed that?

**Felix’s freckles**   
YES

**kai**   
chris here added him   
and then removed him because he didn’t like what he said

**k**   
bambam was literally in here exposing chris

**full sun 🌻**   
you guys realise this just mean it’s even more plausible that chris is chan, right?

**IG: channiellectual**   
oh god please don’t say that   
this has already been too much for one day

• • •

**BamBam** @BamBam1A • 27m   
6years and this is what [we become](https://twitter.com/BamBam1A/status/1217779553398976512) #GOT7   


**kai** @caprisung • 23m   
_ replying to _ @BamBam1A   
strangely, this makes it feel less weird that bambam was in our gc

**stan talent** @stan3racha • 22m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung  _ and _ @BamBam1A   
bambam was in your gc??!!!!

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 21m   
_ replying to _ @stan3racha  _ and _ @caprisung   
well it was clearly a mistake adding him

**BamBam** @BamBam1A • 19m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
Oh yeah that was fun! We should do it again some time!

• • •

**kai** @caprisung • 19m   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA why does this keep happening to me ajjfdhdhd i blame you @bangbangkoala

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 18m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
baby, i feel like at this point you can give up keeping from the officials - they still find you

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 18m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
thats unfair - i didnt force you to twt @ him

**kai** @caprisung • 17m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
YOU ADDED HIM TO OUR GROUP CHAT !!!!

• • •

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** @JacksonWang852 • 16m   
@bangbangkoala Chan is that you?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 21m   
_ replying to _ @stan3racha  _ and _ @caprisung   
well it was clearly a mistake adding him

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m   
god no whyyy :(((

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** @JacksonWang852 • 12m   
_ replying to _ @bangbangkoala   
So that’s a no then?

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @JacksonWang852   
YES, im not chan!!

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 2m   
@hispudu @teddybear_woojin it looks like got7 is exposing @bangbangkoala

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 2m   
_ replying to _ @bangpeachchan   
no theyre not, im not chan

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 1m   
_ replying to _ @bangbangkoala   
i feel like it’s a little too late for this, but okay then...

• • •

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨**   
@JacksonWang852

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** so like why aren’t you verified?

🐨   
what omg im not chan

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** I just asked Bambam and he says you are

🐨   
fuck   
ok fine but its secret   
youre blowing my cover, man

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** I’d say you’re doing it pretty well yourself   
Interacting with Bambam like you know each other?

🐨   
HE TOLD ME TO ADD HIM TO THE CHAT! HE PRACTICALLY DEMANDED IT   
plus i could possibly know him even if im not chan   
you guys have non-idol friends

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** Your fans won’t see it that way

🐨   
THEN STOP INTERACTING WITH ME   
if jyp finds out im in trouble

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** Oh, they don’t know...

🐨   
exactly, and id like to keep it that way

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** Someone's been a baaadd booyy~~~

🐨   
fuck dont say that :((

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** Ooohh and now he’s swearing!!

🐨   
please dont do this

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** It’s all your fault technically ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

🐨   
HEY BAMBAM IS TO BLAME TOO   
if he hadnt demanded to be added to the gc then none of this would have happened !!!

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** You were still the one who added him

🐨   
…   
he hasnt told you about anything he found in the gc right?

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** Just that you were clearly enjoying bating them, why?

🐨   
nothing

**Jackson Wang 王嘉爾 왕잭슨** **  
** ...alright then, but know that I do not believe you !

🐨   
thats fine by me   
so long as you leave it alone

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see, the Chaos wasn't _all_ chan's fault
> 
> i'm sorry for the sink thing, i've been listening to halsey a lot after her album dropped and that joke is the only thing i can think of when i hear "let that sink in" in graveyard  
> (i was stupid and added this to the wrong chapter note first)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna have this posted earlier but- (...i forgot what my reason was...) But, there probably (?) will be only one more chapter before the valentine chapter. my semester have started again, and i'll be writing the essay for my bachelor degree this semester so i probably will be pretty busy with that...
> 
> also, i just want to say: i accidentally figured out how to fix the chat-bubbles width (and avoid side-scrolling on mobile) while fiddling with a table for another fic, adhfdjkhds. really, the reason this chapter is late is because i spent my coding time forging a screenshot using css - i'm not ashamed at all, it looks really good
> 
> okay, sorry, off-track, again

**skz loving fam (11)**

**mel**   
HEY IN ALL THAT CHAOS WE FORGOT TO CONTINUE WITH CHRIS’ M AND W CHAOS

🐨   
fuck i hoped youd forgotten that

**angel**   
no way i forget that

**mel**   
and he’s on tumblr now !! even though he said he wouldn’t join!!

**Felix’s freckles**   
he is? YASSS

**mel**   
yup here he is   
https://bangbangkoala.tumblr.com/

🐨   
why are you exposing me like this

**mel**   
you're doing it perfectly fine on your own

💕💕   
back to m and w:   
i know for a fact that it won’t help to ignore the situation   
you say you don’t want to hurt m, but what about hurting w?   
i don’t know how serious/how much he likes you, but you ignoring it rather than actually turning him down or telling him you like him must hurt him   
like, the whole not actually knowing part

**mel**   
wow you’re so wise 💕💕

💕💕   
it’s what you must be when you become the lesbian mother of 10 idiotic/messy children

**Felix’s freckles**   
...you’re refering to us aren’t you?...

💕💕   
yup

🐨   
hey whats to even say youre older than us?

💕💕   
i’m 29   
do with that what you want

🐨   
...okay yeah youre older than me   
STILL its only 6 years!

**full sun 🌻**   
the chan plot thickens

🐨   
you always say that

**full sun 🌻**   
yeah, because it’s always applicable

• • •

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 9m   
hey have people like actually forgotten/missed that 3racha released carpe diem on soundcloud??no? yes?   
WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT IT!!!!?   
IT'S THEIR THIRD ANNIVERSARY COME ON GUYS

**kai** @caprisung • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
i had hoped they would release a longer version   
but they're still slaying!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**k** **  
** "찬방시즌2?" MIGHT WE BE GETTING A SEASON 2 OF CHAN'S VLIVES ?!!

**angel**   
hey i knew there was a reason it was good to have korean guys here

**k**   
hey now you're just being mean about the "mess" we created

**angel**   
mess without the "" but whatever

**k**   
:((

**fe**   
okay time for my question:   
where did you get that from?

**k**   
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B7h8gpWlOuC/?igshid=jvq9wkkglw1m ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7h8gpWlOuC/?igshid=jvq9wkkglw1m)

💕💕   
HE'S HUGGING JEONGIN !!   


**k**   
???

**kai**   
remember around chrismas when chris said he wanted to hug jeongin bcuz of the vid and we said chan is probs hugging him for him?

**k**   
oh yeah that

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨   
if i was chan would you kick me out of this chat?

**Felix’s freckles**   
...there are things we would prefer skz don't see…

**kai**   
there's a reason we do a lot of rambling in here!   
where they def can't find it

**mel**   
yeh so god please don't make us panic?

🐨   
kay

**kai**   
not assuring, NOT ASSURING

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**IG: channiellectual**

I DIDN'T KNOW FELIX SPOILED ASTRONAUT 5 MONTHS IN ADVANCE !!

**full sun 🌻**   
haven't you watched that vlive?

**IG: channiellectual**   
okay in my defence:   
it's not like i would have known it was a spoiler of astronaut back then   
also ...okay maybe i haven't...

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe**   
i'm so used to hearing them in korean english is so weird

**kai**   
ik right! i'm not used to hearing their songs in other languages!

**full sun 🌻**   
i've listened to double knot too much   
the eng one threw me off for every line   
but they did it so well!!

💕💕   
levanter on the other hand hit me in the chest and stole my breath from the very first line   
i'm not kidding when i say i was crying 30 sec in

**Felix’s freckles**   
felix still with his killing line *chef's kiss*

**IG: channiellectual**   
it reminds me of one of my exes i'm literally bawling thank you stray kids   
this whole song speaks to me   
love them so much 😭

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**k**   
CHAN IS BACK   
someone in the chat said he looked like a 14 yo reclusive gamer boy, eye-

**mel**   
did he?

**k**   
he had that emo fringe again and his hood up   
so like yeah pretty much   
and apparently his natural hair colour is brown

**IG: channiellectual**   
yes finally   
i’ve missed his lives so much :(((

**k**   
he said he’d be doing them once a month   
basically because once a week was too hard/he has missed the first weeks of the year

**mel**   
i got in right as he was talking about his family uploading videos somewhere because apparently hannah is tiktok famous   
what is going on all of a sudden

**k**   
it was hilarious the chat rioted twice over the songs he played

💕💕   
HE MENTIONED THE LAND BEFORE TIME THAT WAS MY ENTIRE CHILDHOOD !!!!!   
and he says yup yup yup because of it!!

• • •

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 17m   
CHAN’S GONNA TRY TO RECORD STAY FOR WE GO AND INCLUDE IT IF THEY RELEASE IT!!   
but like he started by saying the company maybe don’t know   
wow, the chaotic energy

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 12m   
_ replying to  _ @hyunjingerale   
just like chris @bangbangkoala

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu  _ and  _ @hyunjingerale   
oh cmon, i’m not that chaotic

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
wow, do you even believe that yourself?

• • •

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 3m   
quote of the day:   
hugs, cuddles, and snuggles are the best — Chan 2k20

• • •

**kai** @caprisung • 2m   
playing ukulele and signing i’m yours - all i ever wanted thank you chan

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨   
do you guys always do a running commentary of chans lives?

**kai**   
cmon it’s not always   
but sometimes

**k**   
and it’s not like it was a full commentary   
just noting of some things

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**angel** **  
** ok time to help a girl out   
which one's better: minchan or banginho?   
i have an argument to settle with a friend

**kai**   
uh?

**angel** **  
** i'm on the fence about banginho   
on the one hand it makes it like they are banging hoes   
which could either mean that they are fucking prostitites (hoes), on their own, separetly (or together ;))   
or like being hoes together, fucking   
on the other hand, that's too good of a pun opportunity to miss out on

**Felix's freckles** **  
** on the third hand minchan sounds really cute

**angel** **  
** yes that too

🐨   
…   
i, for one, with that ...explanation, prefer minchan

**full sun 🌻**   
the god has spoken

**kai**   
the god???

**full sun 🌻**   
yes, chan, from said ship

**kai**   
ah, right   
you're on that

🐨   
so long as youre not saying im fucking prostitutes???

**full sun 🌻**   
!!!!!!!!!

**4419**   
see right there is that baiting bambam confirmed

🐨   
not cool felix, not cool   
WHATS TO SAY YOURE NOT FELIX, HUH?!

**angel**   
…   
damn you need to calm down   
go make out with your boyfriend or something

🐨   
not my boyfriend

💕💕   
hey could we maybe stop talking about fucking?   
we have a certified Baby™ here

**4419**   
who?

💕💕   
me, i'm the baby

**angel** **  
** you're so cute tris, so Baby

💕💕   
yes i know 😊

• • •

**skz loving ho (11)**

**fe**   
hey who changed the chat name!!

**kai**   
ahsjdlaxns   
sorry~

**mel**   
wait how would you have done that?   
i thought only the admin could?

**kai**   
hey! that's right!!

**fe**   
i didn't do it !!   
gasp maybe me sister did   
nope she swears she didn't

**angel**   
i know who did   
[screenshot]

**k**   
that's just a screenshot of the gc members??

**angel**   
exactly

**mel**   
???

**angel**   
as you can clearly see, it states @bangbangkoala is an admin

**kai**   
*dramatic gasp* IT WAS CHRIS !!

🐨   
no i didnt do it :(

**angel**   
hah! liar !!

🐨   
i swear!

**angel**   
well fe said she didn’t do it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

🐨   
if thats how its gonna be   
ill go nap now

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, WEIRD REQUEST: i need a pic of chan sleeping, or look like he's sleeping, preferably in bed -- it's for ... reasons (connected to this fic) ((this sounds so weird/creepy, please, it's not i promise))
> 
> i had a note about the sink thing from last chapter here earlier, because apparently i can't keep track of what is in which chapter...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is partly another one of those things i've had planned/written for A Long Time, and i'm so excited about the content of it!! it's completely a plot chapter this time
> 
> next chapter will be a valentine's special!

**skz loving ho (11)**

🐨   
이것은, 왜 스마트폰의 화면을 잠그지 않은 채로 하지 않는 리마인더예요. [trans]

**fe**   
..???

**mel**   
dammit @teddybear_woojin where are you when we need you?

**Felix’s freckles**   
its something like "reminder why not leave phone unlocked"??

**angel**   
it must be one of his friends

**full sun** 🌻   
what if irs m or w!!

🐨   
?   
…   
내, m 이에요. [trans]

**full sun 🌻**   
!!!!!!!!!

💕💕   
chris gonna be like so mad when he sees this

🐨   
크리스는 자고 있어요. [trans]

**kai**   
!!!   
chris really is napping!!!

**angel**   
omg   
wait he fell asleep with his phone unlocked!!   
was it opened to this chat?

🐨   
yes

💕💕   
either we're really boring or he was really tired and still tried to keep up with us which is actually really endearing and cute

**mel** **  
** i'd like to think it's the second

🐨   
크리스는 기요워~~ [trans]   
나는 사진을 찍는다면 크리스가 화를 내요. [trans]

**mel**   
noo, pleaaasssee be a cute boyfriend and take a pic :((((((

🐨   
남자친구? ㅋㅋㅋ [trans]   
[pic: chan sleeping in bed in the background and minho in selfie pose in the foreground]

**IG: channiellectual**   
guys guys, not to make you panic more but where is that pic from?   
i can't for the life of me remember that i've seen it, and it's clearly recent because of their hair

**kai**   
nooo ::((   
why would you say that,,,,   
i was about to go to sleep!!

**mel**   
i am getting literally no results from a pic search what the hell is this

**full sun 🌻**   
as i've been saying all along, chris is chan

**angel**   
shut up youre frwking out too

**full sun 🌻** **  
** yeah well im like trying to deal with it aaaaaaaa   
but the bambam thing would make way more sense

**kai**   
oh my fucking god - bang chan added bambam to our gc

**mel**   
we're gonna be clowns if it turns out that is just some pic m found

• • •

**skz loving ho (11)**

**fe**   
wait omg we forgot to change the chat name back!!   
m saw this!!

**4419**   
he probably didn’t notice

• • •

**lixie ♡**

hyung!!   
are you awake now

huh?   
yeah   
how did you know i took a nap?

[the photo]

oh?   
minho took that?

considering it looks like a selfie id say so   
do you know where i saw it?

i assumed hed sent it to you?   
did he post it on insta?

go check to gc

uh, which one?

thE ONE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ACTUALLY ALSO IN   
YOU SAID I COULDN'T MAKE A TWT BUT YOU ALREADY HAD ONE   
:(   
AND EVEN WHEN I KEPT TELLING YOU WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CHAT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE IN IT   
YOU EVEN ADDED BAMBAM TO IT THAT ONE TIME AND I DIDN’T REALISE??!!???   
I JUST CONSTANTLY THOUGHT “YEAH I SEE WHY THEY THINK SO”

• • •

**39,763 likes** **  
** **realstraykids** don't worry hyung, I deleted the pic of you sleeping, sorry for posting it without permission #리노는기여어   
View All 4,589 comments   
7 min ago • See original

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

hyung,, ;)   
i had no idea you like me this much

???   
wait no!   
im mad at you!   
you sent that pic in the twt gc!!

well, what about it   
you were cute ;)

THEY DON'T KNOW IM CHAN   
you made them freak out :(

don't worry, i made a post on insta "apologising" to you for posting "that pic of you sleeping"

yoU ACTUALLY POSTED IT ON INSTA?!!

no, but for all intents and purposes it seems like i did and then deleted it   
so don't worry   
😉😘😄

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**mel**   
[link to insta post]   
buT HOW HAS NO ONE SEEN THE PIC??   
IVE ONLY SEEN CONFUSED STAYS   
NO ONE EVEN KNOW WHICH HYUNG HES TALKING ABOUT !!!1!!!1!!!

**fe**   
stay are always on guard   
how did he delete it quicker than the notif???!??

**kai**   
this did not calm me down!!   
im still freacking out!!!   
(also because we have not had a calm enough moment to say it, but chan is really fucking cute in that pic)

🐨   
i fucking apologize for him   
but yeah i also know not to leave my phone unlocked now

**Felix’s freckles**   
how the fuck did he get that pic?!!?

🐨   
idk   
i was asleep   
clearly

**full sun 🌻**   
as in "clearly, i'm asleep in the pic"?

🐨   
no, as in "if i hadnt been asleep m wouldnt have been able to do that"

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

hey, for when you're no longer mad at me,,   
about the things about w in the gc..

oh no   
what did you see?   
those- those people

hyung, don't blame others   
it's all you   
so woojin?

i dont know wh   
wait woojin is in the gc

• • •

**gay kids**

**woojin**   
chan what would you say if i wanted to tell

**chan**   
tell what?   
you cant just do that with no explanation i have so many things in my head it might explode trying to keep track of everything

**minho**   
are you okay???

**chan**   
yeah yeah just a lot on my mind

**minho**   
some of that is on me isn't it?

**hyunjin**   
what is going on.??

**chan**   
woojin i cant say if you can say it or not if i dont know what it is

**woojin**   
i'll just tell then

**chan**   
and i wont go mad from what it is?

**woojin**   
no its something about me   
the one related to you

**chan** **  
** oh   
that

**woojin**   
yeah so   
i feel like i would end up accidentally revealing it considering you guys know   
i like chan, in the crush way

**hyunjin**   
i was gonna ask know what but that answers it

**felix**   
what has chan done about that?

**woojin**   
felix   
he doesn't have to do anything about it   
it's just this thing i wanted him to know, and now you, so that you have actually heard it from me, instead of getting it some other way

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨   
fuck ive been an idiot

**angel**   
yes like usually then   
don’t think we have forgotten the situation after m was in here

🐨   
m didnt know i like him he just thought we kissed because he wanted to

**angel**   
ok nevermind, more than usual then   
and i see you’re ignoring me like usual too

**IG: channiellectual**   
HOW the Fuck did you manage that   
dID YOU NOT TELL HIM WHEN HE CONFESSED???

🐨   
well thats when i avoided him so ...no...

**4419**   
and you're just gonna do the same thing to w now, huh?

**mel**   
uhhh…??

🐨   
felix

**angel**   
they know each other   
and apparently felix has figured that out now   
ig ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk

**4419**   
well you like him   
are you gonna actually tell him

🐨   
i cant do that

**4419** **  
** and why is that?

**mel**   
should they really be having this convo here or…??

**angel**   
i feel like felix is really mad so probably not   
but also it's a little entertaining

🐨   
he most likely doesn't like m   
you know m almost cried when i talked to him just now?

**4419**   
oh…

🐨  
ok it's time to take this to private chat

• • •

**lixie ♡**

ok go on   
you must have a ton of questions   
and im sensing frustration — are you mad at me?   
pls just be honest

i don't know   
i feel like i should be   
you and minho have been going behind our backs

i wouldnt exactly call it that

you've known about woojin for what i assume is a while, but you haven't done anything about it even though you clearly like him   
you NEVER told me you had a twitter!   
you were all like mad about me making one, and all the while you already had one   
you said people might find out! but no one has ever questioned me, meanwhile you have 2 (two!) people who are convinced you're chan!   
so maybe i'm a little mad 😠

ok yeah i deserved that   
but, have you ever considered why i havent said anything to woojin?   
i also really like minho, and minho likes me and woojin, but woojin hasnt said ANYTHING about liking minho

wait minho also likes woojin?

yes, but dont say anything about it because its not really my place to tell   
i have to tell minho that you and changbin knows, but ill handle that conversation

changbin knows??? why?!

i was, understandably, freaking out about what to do after woojin had confessed and didnt know who to talk to   
so i talked to changbin

oh   
because minho is basically your boyfriend   
what are you gonna do now?

not sure   
minho knows about woojin now, so i guess ill see with him what i should do   
if i should do anything   
and minho is not my boyfriend

i'm sorry i was so hard on you

you dont have to be, im glad you want to look out for all of us 😌

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

🐨   
you’ve rubbed off on felix   
he’s calling m my boyfriend now

**IG: channiellectual**   
see, if even your friends agree with that then maybe you should consider that it is true

🐨   
“friends” ?   
i literally only said felix does

**angel**   
so we’re not your friends now? huh!?

🐨   
literally not what i meant   
plus you lot are the ones who started doing it, so you can’t count yourself in as “agreeing” with yourself

**angel**   
naw, are you saying we ARE friends?

🐨   
wow…

**angel**   
asghasjfj

**fe**   
angel, you’re harassing chris again

**angel**   
i never get to have any fun :((((

🐨   
gtg, minho woke up [message deleted]   
gtg, m woke up

**IG: channiellectual**   
were you taking a nap with him *hearteyes*

🐨   
he took a nap, but i was clearly talking to you guys

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a snippet fic to go along with this, and it's of chan's convo(s) with minho - _[i'll hold you wherever we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404832)_
> 
> ###### Translations:
> 
> (these are not necessarily exact translations, and the korean is based on my japanese base-sentences for the most part)
> 
> 1\. 이것은, 왜 스마트폰의 화면을 잠그지 않은 채로 하지 않는 리마인더예요. -- This is a remainder why you don't leave your phone unlocked. (これは、なぜスマホの画面をロックしないままにしないリマインダーです。) [back]
> 
> 2\. 내, m 이에요. -- Yes, I'm m. [back]
> 
> 3\. 크리스는 자고 있어요. -- Chris is sleeping. (クリスは寝ています。) [back]
> 
> 4\. 크리스는 기요워~~ -- Chris is cute~~ [back]
> 
> 5\. 나는 사진을 찍는다면 크리스가 화를 내요. -- Chris will be mad if I take a photo. (私は写真を撮るとクリスが怒ります。) [back]
> 
> 6\. 남자친구? ㅋㅋㅋ -- Boyfriend? hahaha [back]
> 
> \-----------
> 
> so the photo question last chapter was for the photo that minho sent in the gc - i had originally thought that i was gonna try to edit a photo like that, but i couldn't really find a base photo that worked, and then in the end i didn't have time to make it (school and helping my sister move and having this done before next valentine's chapter)


	31. A Valentine's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost didn't remember it's valentine's day today and i was supposed to post this (my love life is that non-existent)

**kai** @caprisung • 6m   
“going at it” wHY DID YOU HAVE TO PHRASE IT LIKE THAT??

**People** @people • 30jan   
K-Pop Group @Stray_Kids Has Been Enjoying BBQ Ribs and 'Going At It' in the Gym While in NYC #PeopleNow   
[ [video](https://twitter.com/people/status/1222685862598782976)]

• • •

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 5m   
changbin: *says a whole ass speech in korean*   
chan: uhuh. uhuh.   
changbin: *continues speech*   
chan: uhuh. *deep sigh* i hate you, it’s really long *eyeroll*   
simply THE best thing from the whole video

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**kai**   
it's almost valentines   
will you do something with your boyfriend, chris?

🐨   
i dont have a boyfriend   
plus, im too busy

**angel**   
you always use that as an excuse

🐨   
ITS NOT AN EXCUSE IF ITS TRUE !!

**mel**   
...yes, it still is

🐨   
yeah well but   
i have a lot of work   
i always do

**mel**   
you should still be able to take some time off to smooch your boyfriend

🐨   
hes not-   
plus id feel bad if i do smth with m but then nothing with w

**angel**   
but he doesn't even know you like him, hello!!!   
first you have to do this outrageous thing called “talking”, it’s used for something called “communication”

🐨   
now youre just roasting me again   
k then, bye

**mel**   
noooooo   
angel :(((

• • •

**lixie ♡**

changbin-hyung is so cute   
he came into this kitchen-thing when seungmin and i was cooking   
he just stood there and watched us with this frown like a sad-angry shadow!!

is that really supposed to mean anything   
and also was there no mess? or should i be worried? where did you even find a kitchen???

don't worry hyung, there was no mess   
… seungmin might have mention the word a few times, but nothing to worry about!   
and we had a manager with us

what were you even cooking??

well…   
i wouldn't maybe exactly call it "cooking"...

you mentioned it first.

ok so maybe we were baking   
like   
makingchocolatesbecausewethoughtthatmightbeagoodidea

and seungmin was in on making chocolates as a good idea??

yes!   
he said we can make them, post on insta for stay!   
they're our valentines!   
and then actually give the chocolate to our members

and this was seungmins idea?

well…   
so maybe it was more like something jeonginnie mentioned   
but we've already made the chocolates by now!   
...i'm just not sure if i want to post them on insta…

you know you very ""expertly"" distracted the convo away from you actually wanting to tell me changbin was cute?

right!!   
he was so cuuuuteeee, hyung!!

yeah?   
i dont know what you want me to do…

i just wanted to tell someone :(

okay kaykaykaykay   
just didnt know if you wanted me to do something specific

• • •

_ 리노 ♡ _

hey minho?

yeah?

i saw this and thought of you   


🧡🧡

• • •

_ 창빈이 ♡ _

so since you're like going all around with minho-hyung and that, does that give the rest of us permission to too?

what??   
no!!   
of course it doesnt!   
and what does "going all around and that" even mean??!

well you know what i'm referring to   
you told me it yourself

where are you trying to go with this?

felix gave me valentines chocolates ??!?

so thats why they did it…

???

nevermind   
so felix gave you chocolates

yes!!

so?   
why are you freaking out? are you freaking out?

he's so cute and made chocolates to give me on valentines even though we're in the middle of a tour!!

yeah you really need to like talk to each other

like you should say anything about talking to each other

hey!!   
anyway, youve always had a soft spot for him

• • •

**28,743 likes** **  
** **realstraykids** Stay, will you be my Valentine? I made these with Seungmin~~   
#stay #straykids #스트레이키즈 #felix   
View all 3,597 comments   
11 min ago

• • •

**lixie ♡**

since me and changbin-hyung knows   
can we talk about it?

what, you wanna talk about our mess with changbin?

• • •

_ valentine  _ ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**felix** _added_ **chan** _,_ **minho** _and_ **changbin**

**felix**   
i meant like this, hyung

**felix** _changed name to_ **cupid one**

 **cupid one** _changed_ **changbin** _'s name to_ **cupid two**

**chan**   
oh, you want to play cupid

**cupid one** _changed_ **chan** _'s name to_ **fool in love**

**minho**   
felix what is this?

**cupid one** _changed_ **minho** _'s name to_ **love victim**

**love victim**   
seriously?

**love victim** _ changed name to  _ **frustrated gay**

**cupid two**   
how is that any better

**frustrated gay**   
i'm not a victim, but i Am frustrated   
plus if i’m a victim, chan-hyung is just as much a victim

**cupid two**   
so why do we need a second group chat? or i guess third or fourth or whatever

**cupid one**   
this, my good sir, is to get chan-hyung and minho-hyung together with woojin-hyung

**frustrated gay**   
god, the baby gay wants to play cupid and meddle in this…

**fool in love**   
so what happened to your earlier flusteredness? you over that now

**cupid one**   
shut up :(

**frustrated gay**   
nice, it flipped! 😉

**cupid one**   
no, nothing is flipped!

**cupid two** _changed_ **cupid one** _'s name to_ **liar**

**cupid two** _ changed name to  _ **cupid**

**cupid**   
so who did you really make those chocolates for?

**liar**   
it was jeonginnie's idea!!   
AND THIS IS NOT WHAT WE ARE DOING RIGHT NOW!

**fool in love** **  
** can i just say how much i love this?   
its always me put in this position

**liar**   
it’s because you always tell them things that are like made for them to put you in this position

**cupid**   
“them”? who are you talking about

**flustered gay**   
right, you’re the only one here who doesn’t know chan has a secret twitter account   
so i presume “they” are the people in the group chat   
but to their defence hyung does seem to be a general mess in there

**cupid**   
but hyung!   
you were so adamant when felix said he’d joined twitter that we weren’t allowed to   
and then you just went and made one regardless?

**flustered gay**   
oh no no   
he already had an account back then

**fool in love**   
hey now, this is not expose chan day

**flustered gay**   
don’t worry hyung, i don’t think i have any more on you around these two

**fool in love**   
you “dont think” you have more…   
very reassuring…

**flustered gay**   
yeah, i won’t tell them about what you like when we kiss

**fool in love**   
MINHO

**flustered gay**   
come on now, i said i WON’T

**liar**   
based on the twitter group chat i would say every day is expose chan-hyung day

**fool in love**   
well now you really are trying to distract us

**cupid**   
yes, as much as i like exposing-chan-hyung-day, i wanna get back to you felix   
what were you flustered over and what were the chocolates really for?   
come on now, spill

**fool in love**   
like you are one to talk changbin

**cupid**   
hey wait no   
that’s not what we’re doing!

**flustered gay**   
i see hyung has all that delicious tea today   
may i have some of that?

**fool in love**   
you’ve been good today - you know where to find me

**cupid**   
do i even want to know?

**liar**   
probably not

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

💕💕   
please guys let me go chat off-topic and be a Big Lesbian on this beautiful valentine’s day

**fe**   
sure?

💕💕

i love hwasa so much it’s unreal   
cause of death: lesbian panic   
for real i have actual tears in my eyes everytime i watch this   
her gasp - it hits me every time

**mel**   
how long have you been holding this in?

💕💕   
way too long   
basically since this was released   
it’s all i’ve ever wanted but never knew i needed   
and how can someone look so good in an orange jumpsuit??   
we may never know the ways of hwasa

🐨   
i feel like considering all the me-bullshit things you all have to deal with it is only fair that you have some non-skz ramblings when you need it

💕💕   
omg chris you know my pain right?

🐨   
i guess???

**4419**   
you should have seen him today   
m did the absolute minimum and chris absolutely melted   
like, if it was physically possible for humans to actually melt he would have been a puddle on the floor

💕💕   
sigh, wish i had me some of that   
all for that soft shit

**angel**   
i love felix knowing he knows chris   
he must have so much shit on him   
please spill all the tea for our entertainment

**4419**   
not sure if that is the smartest idea…   
he knows where i live…

**angel**   
ominous

🐨   
see, exactly, felix   
remember that

• • •

**bangbangkoala** _posted_  
  
m said this to me today  
_#am i doing this right? #i dont know what im supposed to do with tumblr help #i like the tag rambling tho #then people cant have opinions on my ‘chaos’ #smh dont know what theyre talking about #well happy valentines i guess #im gonna go kiss m so we can pine over w together_  
_7 notes_

**kittykittyminnie** _ replied _   
i feel like i’ve probably missed like a novel worth of story behind this, damn

**hyunjingerale** _replied_  
wow, character development you are admitting to things

 **bangbangkoala** _replied to hyunjingerale_  
i feel personally attacked

 **hyunjingerale** _replied to bangbangkoala_  
well it kinda was… .-.

• • •

_ valentine  _ ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**fool in love**   
so which one of you two is feeling up to being exposed today?

**liar**   
i really don’t like this :(

**cupid**   
seconded   
it’s all your fault felix

**liar**   
what?! how?

**cupid**   
you created this chat   
giving chang-hyung the opportunity to do this

**fool in love**   
to be fair i could just do it in the gay chat too

**frustrated gay**   
so it’s that kind of exposing

**cupid**   
if you do we tell them about you and minho!

**frustrated gay**   
you wouldn’t !!

**cupid**   
and why wouldn’t i?

**frustrated gay**   
do you even realise what that could do to woojin-hyung?

**cupid**   
oh… right

**fool in love**   
soooo…   
we all agree not to expose each other?

**cupid**   
yeah

**liar**   
yes

**frustrated gay**   
sure

**fool in love**   
but yeah if you wanna talk about the Things, you know where to find me

**liar**   
...fine

**frustrated gay**   
but maybe not riiiiight this very moment

**cupid**   
oh god WHYYYY do i have to know about this??!?

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> true story: i saw that cat, screamed silently in delight and then thought of adding it here. i wish i had someone who saw a pic of a cat and instantly thought of sending it to me. i also wish i had a cat (aside from the ones my family have)
> 
> can i just say that while most of the have consistent tags they use when they post on insta that you can use to determine who posted, felix Does Not. his tags are in no way, shape, or form consistent, and sometimes he doesn't even use tags! (how am i suppose to replicate that for easy identifying ?!!)
> 
> i have literally every time of coding/element i use, in this chapter (not including linked footnotes though): tweets, quoted tweets, twitter group chat, individual chat, "normal" groupchat, instagram post, and tumblr post + photos and videos (most of these doesn't require very special coding though so it wasn't the hardest chapter so far at least)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a "long" time now, but it's not even been three weeks... it's just because i've been really busy, and last weekend was my birthday so i went home to my family and didn't bring my laptop, even though i had to finish preparations for a presentation for class, as well as finish the fic for the h/c bingo february challenge, because i had been stupid and procrastinated those things, so yeah...
> 
> chat name reminders:  
> 아빠 - woojin, 엄마 - chan, who knows - minho, pigrabbit - changbin, dance dance - hyunjin, squirrel - jisung, freckles - felix, lil angel-devil - seungmin, baby fox - jeongin  
> this is actually only stray kids chat, so everyone is back!

_ parents and kids _

**squirrel**   
hey @ **lil angel-devil** @ **baby fox** do you also feel like the others don't talk here?   
like they have another chat?

**lil angel-devil**   
full offence but it's not like you and i talk a lot in here either

**squirrel**   
wow i feel offended

**lil angel-devil**   
good

**squirrel**   
chan-hyung tried to convince me before that it was nothing, but hE'S IN ON IT TOO

**dance dance** **  
** was this when you thought felix and i had a secret chat?

**squirrel**   
YES   
BECAUSE YOU DO   
and then minho was being weird and asked if i was gay

**lil angel-devil**   
why would he do that?

**squirrel**   
I DON'T KNOW   
maybe they have a secret chat about being gay and he asked me that so he could tell me about it if i was!

**lil angel-devil**   
you're being ridiculous. more than usual, which says something   
plus if they did i would have been in it, so stop reaching

**squirrel**   
you're also gay?

**lil angel-devil**   
"also" .?

**squirrel**   
well i assume minho must be since he asked?

**lil angel-devil**   
literally no. stop it jisung   
and no, i'm not gay, but there's nothing wrong with also liking guys   
it's not like it matters if they're a guy or a girl or both or not or whatever if you like someone

• • •

_ gay kids _

**chan** _added_ **seungmin**

**chan** **  
** hi, hope i didn't understand wrong

**seungmin**   
so jisung was literally spot on   
he's gonna be so mad when he finds out

**minho**   
he won't, because he said he was "straight"   
we're in such big majority can't we make it illegal to be straight in stray kids?

**chan**   
minho no

**seungmin**   
literally no, hyung

**chan**   
thank you seungmin, someone sensible

**felix**   
I TOLD YOU **  
** the gays flock to chan-hyung

**hyunjin**   
yah! i'm straight!

**seungmin**   
no offence but then why are you here??

**hyunjin**   
you said NO offence! 💕💕   
i'm here because i finally figured out that i'm non-binary

**seungmin**   
you found something! nice, jinnie

**hyunjin**   
thank you minnie 😊

**seungmin**   
so what, it's only jisung and innie who aren't here? wow

**woojin** **  
** yes, and also i have a crush on chan

**seungmin** **  
** what. 😶

**woojin**   
i already told the rest in here, so you might as well be told right away instead of scrolling up and seeing it

**seungmin**   
and you just write this in plain sight where chan can see it?

**woojin** **  
** yes, but i have also already told him

• • •

_ 인이 bby ♡ _

hyung have you seen what seungmin-hyung wrote in the main gc?

yeah   
was there anything specific about it?

just… what do you think about it?

what do you mean?   
what do i think about him also liking guys?   
or what do i think about the concept of not caring about the gender of the person you like?

the first, seungmin   
i don't really know what you mean with the second one??

i don't mind either one   
it's perfectly fine that seungmin likes whoever he wants to like   
any particular reason?

i just didn't know if he'd dare ask you himself…

i don't think he worries about that   
but i appreciate that you look out for him   
you're a good friend

so are you hyung

• • •

_ parents and kids _

**squirrel**   
hey!   
where did you go!?   
**@baby fox** where are you everyone else has abandoned me

**pigrabbit** **  
** omg stop being annoying already

**baby fox** **  
** as if you're one to talk

**pigrabbit** **  
** !!!   
why is it always me being attacked!?   
i have to deal with you lot every day!

**엄마**   
at least youre not the one expected to keep everyone in check

**아빠** **  
** you would crumble without me

**엄마**   
true

**who knows**   
don't pretend like i never do anything

**엄마**   
like what

**who knows**   
i help you destress

• • •

_ valentine  _ ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**liar**   
omg you're getting bold

• • •

_ parents and kids _

**squirrel**   
help me destress now then!

**who knows**   
not gonna happen

• • •

_ valentine  _ ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**liar**   
omg if jisung knew what it actually meant 😂😂

**frustrated gay**   
felix shut up

• • •

_ parents and kids _

**squirrel**   
why not?!! 😭😭

**who knows**   
because you're not our leader that has to deal with us all the time

**squirrel**   
i still have to deal with you all the time :(((

**아빠**   
would you do it for me sometime?

**who knows**   
…   
i'll think about it

• • •

_ 리누 ♡ _

can't we wish/pretend that woojin-hyung knows what we mean with "destress"?

i wish there was some way we could find out if hed like that type of destress without him figuring out that that's what we do   
i dont want to create a mess where hes hurt   
or anyone of us

yeah, i wish :/

• • •

_ parents and kids _

**squirrel**   
that's unfair!! :(((

**who knows**   
deal with it   
you're not my hyung

**freckles**   
yeah, but you can maybe like find a trainee   
that's discreet

**아빠**   
um…

**엄마  
** felux   
felix   
i   
no.

**아빠** **  
** that's literally not what we're talking about?

**who knows**   
felix, why would you? say that??

**pigrabbit**   
ignoring everything else about that   
it's not even a good idea

**squirrel**   
yeah!   
that type of destress is obviously not what they're talking about   
they're not gay

**who knows**   
oh honey…

**squirrel**   
???

**baby fox**   
you're blowing up my phone and THIS is what you're talking about?   
also jisung, didn't you JUST assume minho was gay? what happened to that?

**squirrel**   
so now you guys DO tell me to assume he's gay?

**baby fox**   
that is so not what i'm doing

**who knows**   
don't you dare assume i'm straight!

**squirrel**   
...not what i thought you'd say   
so i wasn't assuming when i said you were gay!

**who knows**   
yes you were   
you were still assuming   
it's still assuming even if you're right

**squirrel**   
you’re just gonna leave it at that?!   
not say anything else??!

**who knows**   
why?   
do i need to, jisung?

**엄마**   
this is payback for you thinking i was homophobic

**squirrel**   
i didn’t!!!

**who knows**   
wow, jisung really is blind

**squirrel**   
i said i didn’t!! you misunderstood

**엄마**   
you said it was nice to know i wasnt homophobic

**squirrel**   
see! that is not thinking that you are!!

**엄마**   
but then why would you need proof of me not being it?

**squirrel**   
:((((((

**lil angel-devil**   
this wouldn’t happen if you actually think about WHAT it is you’re saying every once in a while

**baby fox**   
all you guys are being messes

**엄마**   
...i hate that i cant disagree

**who knows**   
hey wait now everyone knows i’m gay!

**엄마**   
oh god…

**baby fox**   
hey now, it can’t be that bad right

**엄마**   
oh believe me, now he doesnt have to hold anything back…

**squirrel**   
see! that’s why you can’t blame me for needing the proof!

**freckles**   
oh god…

**엄마**   
literally how many times do i have to tell you i’m not straight??   
and the fact that not everyone knew is the only thing that has kept him in check

**baby fox**   
there’s all types of revelations today apparently..

**who knows**   
well, you have contributed too ;)

**엄마**   
see? just like that...

• • •

_ parents and kids _

**freckles**   
i want it to be stated for the whole group to see that chan-hyung is Not inconspicuous   
did you really think they wouldn’t notice?

⇐ Tweet

**angel**  
@bangpeachchan

chan is blond now  
rip dark haired chan, you will be missed  


9:32 PM • 28 feb. 20 • Twitter for Android  
---  
**2** Retweets **16** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♥ | ≡  
  
  
  


**엄마**  
you should learn to ignore her, shes always overly dramatic

**아빠** **  
** um. chan.   
anything you wanna tell?

**엄마** **  
** nooo   
this wasnt about me! it was about-   
fine, it was about me   
but not about That

**아빠** **  
** so you don't want to talk about how it seems it wasn't felix that should have been lectured for joining twitter?

**엄마**   
clearly not

**아빠**   
well too bad because you are not getting away

**freckles**   
it’s fine, everyone already thinks chan is on twitter

**아빠**   
so he’s not being suspected?

**freckles**   
that was your dad-voice wasn’t it   
nooo

**아빠**   
should i belive him?

**엄마**   
sure

**아빠**   
you’re doing a bad job of convincing me

**who knows**   
everything is fine hyung

**아빠**   
so you also know about this, huh?..

**who knows**   
uhh, sure

**아빠**   
what is it with you two and just saying sure?

**엄마**   
nothing

**아빠**   
i give up, i’m not getting any answers

**freckles**   
hyugn is fine on twitter, though   
no one Actually suspects him

**엄마**   
also, is no one gonna question why felix liked the tweet?

**lil angel-devil**   
well obviously no   
and she should have written just “rip chan’s hair” because your dark hair isn’t the only hair dying

**who knows**   
lmao

**freckles**   
seungmin i love you!!

**엄마**   
… i do not

**freckles**   
shut up hyung, you do

**엄마**   
...fine.. i do   
either way this chat is not made for you to roast me

**who knows**   
you’re right…

**엄마**   
oh no…

**who knows**   
oh yes!

• • •

_ time to roast chan _

**minho** _added_ **chan** _,_ **seungmin** _,_ **felix** _and 5 others_

**minho**   
now THIS chat is made to roast you, hyung

**chan**   
you think using one single honorific will stop The Disrespect?

**woojin**   
i like your boldness minho.

**minho**   
...   
don’t worry hyung, it’s just for chan

**woojin**   
good

**chan**   
so now you like him more than me?!

**changbin** _changed_ **chan** _’s name to_ **crispy**

**minho**   
i was gonna answer that, but this is way better!

**crispy**   
you gotta stop:(((   
at least one of you has to be on my side, right????

**minho**   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i’d say it’s looking bleak

**crispy**   
you should tone it down while im still feeling playful

**felix**   
i’d like it to be stated for the record that i have done nothing

**crispy**   
the only one of you who could get away with this is woojin, but you’re on thin fucking ice :(

**woojin**   
now now   
no need to be rash about things   
how about we out a pause to this chat for a while?

**crispy**   
…   
just a while?   
… its the best ill get isnt it?..

**woojin**   
sure

**crispy**   
:((

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want it to be said that for that tweet "screenshot" i was debating how to do it, but apparently decided forging an actual screenshot in pic form would be too much work, so coding it would be much better... i ended up sitting for like 2 hours in the middle of the night fiddling with it before getting it right (and the only reason it wasn't longer is because i have already fiddled with coding a screenshot, so i already had som code to base it on) ...aaaand then some more over the next days..  
> (it's also a fun way to explore and play with coding, especially since ao3 is rather ... restrictive in what is allowed, and if you don't write the right things... well, byebye code)
> 
> i'm considering making a tutorial for how to do this - and the scaling youtube vidoes - if that is something of interest?
> 
> i didn't intend for things to be so ... bold and revealing in this chapter, but i guess progress has to come at some point - at least i have this tagged as slow burn so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also, i couldn't watch chan's vlive cause he started it just as me and my sister was about to walk to the train, so yeah... he could have done it a liiittle earlier...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a thing i recently realised: can you even have group chats on twitter? like, that's basically half of the premise of this fic and it might not even be possible... this is probably why you shouldn't know like nothing about twitter and write a fic mostly centered around twitter...
> 
> new chat names will be provided in the end note because,,,, spoiler

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5d   
“i blank” all that bleach to keep his hair blond is seeping into his brain and making him forget how to english

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 5d   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
nah, that's just typical insomniac symptom - i do it all the time

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 1h   
_ replying to  _ @dancingmelk   
i literally just said “nah, the clear is sky” after wondering if it had rained, so… let the man blink and call it blank

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5d   
“i can’t take off the beanie, my hair is a little…” BLOND??! “curly” oh yeah, sure, THAT’S the reason…  
_ view thread _

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 23m   
SEE- i told you guys!   
  
_ view thread _

• • •

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 5d   
“i love black and white aesthetics. it's got that tumblr vibe”   
yeah there is no way that chan isn’t on tumblr   
_ view thread _

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 15m   
i will bring this back again because yall need a reminder   
_ view thread _

• • •

**hyunjingerale** _ posted _ _  
_ the chan on tumblr fandom is living   
but also dying because we can't have chan see us on tumblr   
these really are terrifying times to be a stay   
_ #stray kids #chan #i swear one of these days he’ll just turn up and everyone will be freaking out #meanwhile i will just say ‘told you so’ #while also freaking out but _

**bangbangkoala** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ **  
** what's so bad about chan being on tumblr

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _   
what's so bad about chan on tumblr you ask? i'll tell you the answer: EVERYTHING   
_ #can’t believe i have to explain THAT mess _

**dancingmelk** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ **  
** tumblr is this place where we don't have to pretend to be normal, and that's not the side we want them to see - tumblr Is Not like insta or twitter where you intend for people to see you, no, this is where your brain does weird things at 3am and shitpost. if you really have to ask you have not seen tumblr's true side and i really envy you   
_ #tumblr is not real and neither is your presence on this site #yahoo literally lost MILLIONS selling this site _

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged dancingmelk _   
couldn't have said it better myself   
_ #just trust us on this _ _  
_ _ 13 notes _

• • •

**hyunjingerale** _asked_  
i just wanted to tell you that you should be happy you came here after the nsfw ban and don’t have to suddenly stumble upon that on your dash

 **bangbangkoala** _answered_  
oh i used to have another account a few years back but i forgot the password  
_ #its probably for the best tho #that 15 yo chris tumblr doesnt have to be exposed to todays light #just have one word: yikes #unfortunately i know all about the sudden nsfw stuff on your dash #it did not live on for very long tho when i didnt have time to go on tumblr #which was probably a blessing _ _  
_ _ 3 notes _

• • •

_ stray dreams (no hyungs allowed!) _

**original peter** _ added  _ **chan**

**nono**   
but like, he can’t be TOO scary, right?

**llama**   
hyung was really scary when monitoring our dances when we were trainees   
he was so serious!   
this one time for example he scolded us for breathing too heavily after finishing

**sunshine**   
that isn’t exactly what happen - and i say this confidently because it was filmed so there is proof

**full sun**   
“breathing too heavily”??

**llama**   
ok like heaving and seeming really tired after finishing the dance

**sunshine**   
we were training for performances for the survival show   
and it was a real threat that one of us could be eliminated   
so he was just looking out for us

**peter park**   
okay but like does he still do it?

**freckles**   
wait omg jisung no

**peter park**   
what did i do? :((

**freckles**   
oh not you, han

**original peter**   
i didn't do anything!

**freckles**   
YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU JUST DID!!

**chan**   
oh so its you blowing up my phone

**nana**   
oh no

**dolphin**   
serves you guys right

**full sun**   
don't pretend like you weren't involved!!

**llama**   
i told you guys it wasn't a good idea

**moomin**   
no you literally did not - you provided us with examples from when you were trainees!

**sunshine**   
you guys are all stupid - at least i will admit that hyung monitoring dance practise was scary

**fennec fox**   
"was"?   
you literally told me last week how he still is

**sunshine**   
snitch

• • •

**bangbangkoala** _ posted _ **  
** so i was added to a gc with some of my friends and dreamies, and they weRE ALL TALKING ABOUT HOW SCARY I AM

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _ **  
** i'm straight up cackling that's sum gud shit right there

**bangbangkoala** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ **  
** oh it was indeed hilarious - serves them right

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _ **  
** were they absolutely panicking? i can just imagine

**bangbangkoala** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ **  
** they definitely were! and snitching on each other

**kittykittyminnie** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _ **  
** wait are we just ignoring "dreamies" ?!!?

**bangbangkoala** _ reblogged kittykittyminnie _ **  
** yeah like nct dream, you know them?

**kittykittyminnie** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _ **  
** ??????

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged kittykittyminnie _ **  
** oh it's just chris, you get used to this stuff eventually

**kittykittyminnie** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ **  
** i. do not? see. hOW????

like are you actually talking about THE dreamies??

**hyunjingerale** _ reblogged kittykittyminnie _ **  
** of course he's not! he's just getting a kick out of being vague and making us really question if he Is Actually chan

**kittykittyminnie** _ reblogged hyunjingerale _ **  
** wait, hold up a minute- we bringing chan, stray kids leader chan, into this now too??

**bangbangkoala** _ reblogged kittykittyminnie _ **  
** yeah you didnt know people like to claim im chan?

**kittykittyminnie** _ reblogged bangbangkoala _ **  
** NO??!!

**calling-my-name** _reblogged kittykittyminnie_  
oh boy  
_#is chan on tumblr real? #do i have to go delete my blog now?! #oh boy #stray kids #chan #nct #?? ig? idk anymore_ _  
__68 notes_

• • •

_ stray dreams (no hyungs allowed!) _

**chan**   
hey but also, why did i not know you had this chat?

**freckles**   
well, it was supposed to be a 00'line chat

**nono**   
but then jisung and chenle demanded to be added

**freckles**   
and jeongin found out somehow and we couldn't exclude him

**chan**   
so its not just "scary me" youre excluding but hyungs in general? got it

• • •

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 27m   
at least they weren’t excluding just me, but all us ,,,uh.. older people

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 19m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
just say hyungs, literally everyone knows you’re in korea

**kai** @caprisung • 16m   
_ replying to  _ @hyunjinerale  _ and _ @bangbangkoala   
wait what are we talking about now???

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 13m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
you gotta join tumblr, clearly, you’re missing out

• • •

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 27m   
ok so i know i told myself i wouldn’t watch it, but! hear me out!   
_ view thread _

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 26m   
xukun!!!   
  
_ view thread _

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 25m   
look at lisa being precious!!   
(gifs by  [ fanxyredlove ](https://got7-caixukun.tumblr.com/post/612657653416706048/fanxyredlove-youth-with-you-season-2-episode-1) )   
  
_ view thread _

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 24m   
mom, i love them   
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_pq2zVR5q8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_pq2zVR5q8)

_ view thread _

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 21m _  
_ _ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
is everyone multi now?

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 17m   
_ replying to _ @bangbangkoala   
are you jealous, CHRIS? ;))

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
i dont even know what that is

**IG:channiellectual** @channiellectual • 12m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
season 2 of youth with you (technically season 3 of idol producer) that i had told myself i didn’t have time to watch because all episodes are really long. i thought the first episode was 1h25min, but it was actually 40 min longer because it was in two parts

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 8m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
then just don’t watch it??

**IG:channiellectual** @channiellectual • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
the audacity! i can’t just NOT watch it when there’s lisa and xukun and my gender norm breaking babies !!

• • •

_ valentine  _ ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**frustrated gay**

⇐ **트윗**

**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 2월 28일

chan wanna join the #bigtiddiecommittee \- stay you know what to do

❑ 1 | ⇄ 3 | ♡ 22 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**angel**  
@bangpeachchan

@hispudu 님에게 보내는 답글

and it is now official!

트윗 번역하기  
오후 3:21 · 2020년 3월 2일 • Twitter for Android  
---  
**1** 리트윗 **7** 마음에 들어요 수  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
  
  


**fool in love**   
i have only one question: why?

**frustrated gay**   
i found it on twitter

**fool in love**   
yes, i see that - but WHY?

**frustrated gay**   
i felt like it

**fool in love**   
how did you even get it?   
have you also created a twitter account now?

**frustrated gay**   
no, don’t worry, hyung~   
i used our group twitter

**fool in love**   
“DON’T WORRY” -i hope you didn’t interact with anything

**frustrated gay**   
i’m not stupid, hyung

**liar**   
but wait, why did you even do it?

**frustrated gay**   
i thought it would be fun, because those are the people chan interact with   
smh keep up

**cupid**   
how do YOU know that

**liar**   
hyung wrote in the group once with chan-hyung’s account

**fool in love**   
yes, and i hAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THAT

**cupid**   
what’s even so bad about that?

**fool in love**   
he sent a selca of him with me sleeping in the background…

**cupid**   
oh, i see   
am i the only sensible one here?

**fool in love**   
i resent that

**cupid**   
that you can’t disagree?

**frustrated gay**   
lmao amazing

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**kai** **  
** EMERGEBCY   
EMERCEBY!!!   
*EMERGENCY!!!   
!!!!

**mel** **  
** EMERGENCY MEETING RIGHT NOW!!

**fe**   
what is going on????

💕💕   
i'm here   
what's happening?

**mel**   
THIS MAN!!

**kai** **  
** [ https://youtu.be/nNQbAnbdeSU ](https://youtu.be/nNQbAnbdeSU)

**angel**   
that is begging to be black and white and i am 100% certain that chan would have made it that if he had any say in it

**full sun 🌻** **  
** if only to hide his red ears sksjdkak can you imagine him after they stopped filming?

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**k**   
can we please petition jyp to get better wifi?   
chan’s vlive lagged so much it was ended TWICE after not even a minute

🐨   
not everyone can have good internet

**angel**   
and that is a travesty   
but jyp can definitely afford to get better wifi smh

**k**   
they really need to fix the lag

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 8m   
ngl the color is growing on me - it’s kinda new because it’s more golden orange than it is blond   


• • •

**kai** @caprisung • 39m   
@buzzfeed honestly a travesty that you didn’t let stray kids come play with puppies

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 31m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung  _ and _ @buzzfeed   
honey you’re doing it again

**kai** @caprisung • 27m   
_ replying to  _ @hyunjingerale  _ and _ @buzzfeed   
BUT CHAN JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH PUPPIES!!! HE SOUNDED SO DESPERATE

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 14m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung _ and _ @buzzfeed   
pls, it’s the only thing i want

• • •

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 36m   
YOU CANNOT TALK ABOUT THE DADDY GOOGLE NAME AND BEING ACCEPTED INTO BIG TIDDIE COMMITTEE IN THE SAME HALF A MINUTE, CHAN, PLEASE

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 30m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
he sees more than you think

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 29m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
PLEASE stop being so omINOUS ALL THE TIME

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 15m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
you’re the one making it ominous

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 14m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
STOP THAT please for the love of god   
someone hELP ME

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 11m   
_ replying to  _ @channiellectual   
sure, with what?

**IG: channiellectual** @channiellectual • 9m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
NOT YOU

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat name:  
> moomin - renjun, nono - jeno, full sun - haechan, nana - jaemin, dolphin - chenle, peter park - jisung  
> prince - hyunjin, original peter - jisung, freckles - felix, sunshine - seungmin, fennec fox - jeongin
> 
> i decided on a whim, "hey, let's bring in nct dream, that will be fun!" thereby postponing other, already planned, things.. you gotta do what you gotta do ig.  
> also, pls pretend that that chan pic was posted longer ago (aka closer to the feb vlive) and is in seoul (cause i can't figure out if it's a new or old pic) because chan like literally never post on insta...
> 
> they seriously need to fix the lag because of the wifi because i'm pretty sure he talked about woojin at the end of the vlive today, but i only caught maybe like 25%(?) of it because of all the lag...
> 
> how are you guys doing? i've managed to catch a cold, but at least my uni has moved online so i'm not missing any classes. i live alone tho, so grocery shopping is a bit of a problem... at least i don't usually leave my apartment for much so it's not that different from my usual routine.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for chaos, that's all i'll say  
> (okay, one more thing: this chapter is almost 2.5k...i have posted 72 fics shorter than this chapter...)

**Felix's freckles** @dancingmelk • 21m   
i am at a literal loss for words   
minho pls

**straykidsupdate**

  


**[realstraykids](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FB-PQz57Fgua%2F&t=NmZmYmU3NmMxZWExNjUxZTU1NGI2OWEyZmEyOWM0MDQzMjQ3ZmRiYSxLb2hNcXFEQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A3Bi9Lm1hs3I3YpBOEUYgdw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fstraykidsupdate.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613749172231897088%2Frealstraykids-ah-i-guess-i-only-posted-the&m=0):** Ah, I guess I only posted the normal-looking ones… this cant be… I have to find my original intention [of posting]🤨  
#LeeKnowIsCute #IVYClub  
  
**translations credit:** mod f @ [straykidsupdate](https://straykidsupdate.tumblr.com/post/613749172231897088/realstraykids-ah-i-guess-i-only-posted-the); please take out with full credit  
  
#Stray kids #200327 #lee minho #minho #lee know #era: clé levanter #mt: even a fool knows #p: instagram

186 notes | ••• ❑ ⇄ ♡  
---|---  
  
**angel** @bangpeachchan • 17m   
_ replying to  _ @dancingmelk   
this just in: minho's idea of normal photos is talking a "selfie" where his iphone camera is in focus instead of himself!

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 16m   
_ replying to  _ @dancingmelk   
it literally covers like half of the screen i cry

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan  _ and _ @dancingmelk   
why are you clowning him..

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala  _ and _ @dancingmelk   
oh i'm sorry, mister "let's defend minho's photo taking" !

**Felix’s freckles** @dancingmelk • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala  _ and _ @bangpeachchan   
at least he posts - chan has been in like five photos the last idk how many weeks!

• • •

**skz loving fam (11)**

**fe** _added_ **nope not got7**

**fe**   
new member!!   
please introduce yourself to the group ^^

**nope not got7** **  
** I am baaack~~~

**IG: channiellectual**   
BAMBAM ?!!!!   


**nope not got7** **  
** yes!   
and also jackson is here

**fe**   
I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW !!

**kai**   
omg why are you here???

🐨   
yes exactly why are you here.

**nope not got7** **  
** because it's fun, christopher!   
but also yeah we maybe shouldn't be doing this   
so if you wouldn't mind shush

🐨   
you've already dragged jackson into this so can you like not drag the rest here?

**nope not got7**   
too late :) /yugs   
i translated for him tho /bam

**full sun 🌻**   
but how can we be sure it actually is you guys?

**nope not got7**   
easy   
[selfie with bambam, jackson and yugyeom]

**mel**   
yeah you see,, chris has done this too   
several times

**full sun 🌻**   
once it was actually m tho   
and we haven't found that pic   
so,,,, just saying

**nope not got7**   
minho sent a pic of you?   
man he blew your cover

🐨   
WHY, PLEASE, CMON !!

**nope not got7**  
😂😂😂

**mel**   
i'm not sure what to believe anymore

**kai**   
the most realistic part is that he isn’t chan because that is just pure unrealistic   
but also bambam is here so what even is reality anymore

**angel**   
he probs wouldn’t have talked about being into guys and having crushes on two of them if he really was chan

**IG: channiellectual**   
he could just as well have wanted an anonymous space to talk about it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯    
and let's be honest, chris is chaotic   
he absolutely could do something like this   
and this time i am referring to both chris (the same chris ???)

🐨   
yes this is my emotional support group, get your own

**full sun 🌻**   
you really wanna kick out GOT7 ??!!

🐨   
yes? obviously

**angel** **  
** each day with you makes me go a little bit more crazy

🐨   
sure this isnt because got7 is in the gc?

**angel** **  
** yes. very sure

**nope not got7**   
chris i feel betrayed /yugs

🐨   
wow, way to guilt trip me

**full sun 🌻**   
do you have photos of you guys together?

**nope not got7**   
well yeah, but i'm not gonna send any

**full sun 🌻**   
:((((

🐨   
but like cmon, how many got7 members do you want to expose my m and w situation to?

**nope not got7**   
😈 m and w situation? /jackson   
now what can this be?   
chris, you’ve done played yourself - it wasn’t like i was about to scroll back up through all of your convo just to get dirt on you

🐨   
as pleasant as ever, i see, jackson

**nope not got7**   
you know me

💕💕   
this is so surreal

🐨   
just dont tell anyone else   
because i presume youve already told yugs everything you know   
and for the rest of you guys in here: they wILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT WHO M AND W ARE   
there is no anonymity here with them!!!

**nope not got7**   
yugs want me to tell you that he is slightly betrayed that you told me but not him about liking guys /bam   
same age friends gotta stick together

💕💕   
so freaking surreal

**k**   
this can not have been your reality/every day life before chris joined

**fe**   
nope, we used to have chaos-free days   
ah, the peace that was…

**nope not got7**   
but you have us now!

🐨   
so no less chaos, you mean

**nope not got7**   
hey now, don’t be like that to your friends

🐨   
can you promise not to tell the rest of your members?

**nope not got7**   
after this? heh... /mark

**IG: channiellectual**   
omg mark is here now too

🐨   
please, just please, full honesty:   
how many of you are here?

**nope not got7**   
full 100% honesty: me, yugs, jackson and mark   
no one else, i promise /bam

🐨   
now keep it that way

**kai**   
am i the only one here that is on chris’ side?   
having got7 here is like terrifying

**mel**   
yeah you like freaked out when you accidentally tweeted @ skz 😂

**kai**   
you’re supposed to be my supportive girlfriend :(((

**nope not got7**   
see, there you have someone to tell you what you’re supposed to do

🐨   
god please dont start on that you too

**nope not got7**   
so you don’t want me to call them your boyfriends? :)))

🐨   
that isnt even true - they are not my boyfriends

**nope not got7**   
but you want them to be /jackson

🐨   
bambam this is all your fault i blame you for this

**nope not got7**   
cmon, how is any of this my faut

🐨   
youre the one who demanded to be added back then and then brought everyone else with you back here   
whiCH THIS TIME WAS COMPLETELY WITHOUT MY INVOLVEMENT SO DONT EVEN TRY

**Felix’s freckles**   
do you guys also see this happening???   
i’m not just dreaming, right? ??

**angel**   
in that case it’s a group hallucination

🐨   
i wish   
but no, it is really happening

**kai**   
is anyone else starting to question the sanity of bringing chris on here?   
most of the chaos that has been since he joined has been because of him

🐨   
see it like this: you wouldnt have had all that entertainment otherwise

**angel**   
naw, guys, i think chris is afraid of being kicked

🐨   
i can like went and stuff here :((

**angel**   
just admit it, you like us

🐨   
yeah well otherwise i would have left already by now, duh

💕💕   
like you too 💕💕💕

🐨   
so youll go mom on them and make sure im not kicked?

💕💕   
jhfdjajkdjkdfhwejvje hhhhh

**fe**   
shouldn’t you go to me about this?   
i’m technically the only one who can kick someone

🐨   
i still have the admin for it

**fe**   
thank you for that reminder, i was intending to take that away

🐨   
but why :((((

**fe** **  
** well because you used it to bring bambam here without warning !

🐨   
uh, excuse me but you brought 4 (FOUR) got7 members in here !!   
without my involvement

**fe**   
they tricked me! :((   
i didn’t know they were got7 :(((

**nope not got7**   
to be fair i did try to sneak my way through you to get to be added here, sorry about that

**fe**   
i can’t believe this is actually real

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

**kai**   
petition for got7 to stop exposing chris

🐨   
youre on my side!

**kai**   
i just can’t handle all the chaos anymore

• • •

**hyunjingerale** _ posted _   
there so much stuff going on in our twitter gc but i can't tell you about anything of it and it's slowly driving me insane   
_ #i need to vent #but how do you vent without saying anything about the thing you are venting about??? # @bangbangkoala how do you do it when you talk about m and w #i am now in need of assistance _ _  
_ _ 3 notes _

• • •

**anonymous** _ asked _  
sure you can't tell us a tiny little detail?

**hyunjingerale** _answered_  
i can tell you that i completely blame @bangbangkoala for it - no way it would have happened without him  
_#am i mean if i put all blame on him? #oh nevermind someone has to be responsible and i know for a fact that none of this could have ever possibly happened without him_  
_5 notes_

**bangbangkoala** _ replied _   
i always get the blame!:(

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

**kai** **  
** hey, got7, are you here right now?

**mel**   
what are you gonna do now…

**kai**   
ok seems like they aren't   
i just- what have i done to deserve to have kpop idols acknowledge me :((((

🐨   
you dont seem happy

**kai**   
..you don't say…   
i was happily living my fan life with them not knowing i exist!

💕💕   
ok but it's not like you haven't done things that will make it easier for them

**kai** **  
** i haven't!!

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** can we get receipts for all the times kai has tweeted @ idols?

**mel**  
here's all i could find right now

⇐ **Tweet**

🐨 liked

 **kai**  
@caprisung

petition for vang chan to be on jae6 @Jae_Day6

6:42 PM • July 8, 2019 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**12** Retweets **36** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♥ | ≡  
  
**kai** @caprisung • July 8, 2019  
Replying to @caprisung  
omg *BANG chan

| ❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
⇐ **Tweet**

**kai**  
@caprisung

when will chan be on jae6  
#askstraykids #strayquiz #straykids

2:35 PM • Aug 7, 2019 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**250** Retweets **1.5K** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♥ | ≡  
  
**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • Aug 7, 2019  
Replying to @caprisung  
[방찬] ask jae, I’d like to know too

❑ 164 | ⇄ 1.8K | ♡ 5.3K | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
⇐ **Tweet**

**kai**  
@caprisung

i applaud the bravery of all the people tweeting at them - I DONT WANT THEM TO FIND MY ACCOUNT  
#StrayKidsComeback

10:26 AM • Nov 30, 2019 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**178** Retweets **1.1K** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♥ | ≡  
  
**mel** @hyunjingerale • Nov 30, 2019  
Replying to @caprisung  
you realise you used the hashtag right?

❑ 1 | ⇄ 2 | ♡ 10 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
3 more replies

**Stray Kids** @Stray_Kids • Nov 30, 2019  
Replying to @caprisung  
[지숭] #StrayKidsComeBack why dont you want us to? hmmm

❑ 239 | ⇄ 2.4K | ♡ 7.1K | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
⇐ **Tweet**

**BamBam** @BamBam1A • Jan 16

6years and this is what we become #GOT7  


❑ 12.6K | ⇄ 67.7K | ♡ 146.8K | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**kai**  
@caprisung

Replying to @BamBam1A

strangely, this makes it feel less weird that bambam was in our gc

12:04 PM · Jan 16, 2020 • Twitter for iPhone  
---  
**18** Retweets **37** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♥ | ≡  
  
**fe** **  
** see? that is your fault

**kai**   
not you too fe!!:(((

🐨   
so, what? you expected it from your girlfriend

**mel**   
what are people in a relationship if not people who can roast and tease each other?

🐨   
……..fine okay maybe, but still   
...m might have made a new gc just to roast me because i said the other one wasn’t made to roast me….

**angel**   
!!!   
so you're admitting to the relationship!!

🐨   
what? nooo :(((

**fe**   
sorry but you only have yourself to blame

• • •

**kittykittyminnie** _asked_  
i see you are getting blamed for a lot of stuff

 **bangbangkoala** _answered_  
WHY IS EVERYONE ON ME ABOUT THAT !! its not my fault!  
_2 notes_

• • •

**kittykittyminnie** _asked_  
see, everyone else seems to think differently. present me a compelling argument and i might change my opinion

 **bangbangkoala** _answered_  
i cant even reveal like half of the things, neither do i want to. i can say that most recently involved a certain person being added to the gc that I DID NOT ADD but i happen to know irl so im blamed for it  
_#i cant be responsible for what people i know do #just because i happen to be the only one in this situation who knows them irl_  
_6 notes_

**hyunjingerale** _ replied _   
don't let him convince you - check his twitter instead (same @ as here) he's been plenty exposed

**kittykittyminnie** _replied_  
i'll definitely be doing that!

• • •

**kayla** @callingmyname • 25m   
@bangbangkoala you may try to hide stuff on tumblr, but there is no use when everything can be found on twitter

🐨 @bangbangkoala • 11m   
_ replying to _ @callingmyname   
why is that so ominous pls what do you want??

**kayla** @callingmyname • 9m   
_ replying to  _ @bangbangkoala   
who are m and w? when will you stop being dumb™ and just talk to them? your minho and woojin bias is showing, maybe you should tone it down, hm? for your boys

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 4m   
_ replying to  _ @callingmyname  _ and _ @bangbangkoala   
i don't know who you are kayla but i love you

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @callingmyname   
you came over from twitter!

**kayla** @callingmyname • 1m   
_ replying to  _ @hyunjingerale   
YES! (i don’t have the same @ cause someone had already taken this on tumblr :(( )

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

**kai**   
you wanna know another reason why i don’t want chris to be chan?   
i didn’t sign up for the weight of knowing all those things about them!   
i’m happily living oblivious until the - only possibly maybe!! - time something would be officially announced   
so good thing you aren’t chan, chris!

🐨   
yeah

**k**   
you know something i realised?   
say, if chris actually is chan, he knows felix, so that could make felix felix

**full sun 🌻**   
WHY DID I NOT REALISE THAT BEFORE??!   
k that is genius!

**4419**   
oh boy...

• • •

_ valentine  _ ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

**fool in love**   
so you were saying about none of them suspecting you, felix?

**liar**   
first, why did you write it in this chat?? everyone knows now

**fool in love**   
...don’t want woojin to yell at me

**liar**   
why would he yell at you when it’s about me now??

**fool in love**   
i dunno, he could probably find a reason

**liar**   
secondly, the only reason they brought it up is because of you

**frustrated gay**   
you know you have to tell us what happened now, right?

**fool in love**   
basically they just said that if i’m chan, since i know felix, he can be felix

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

**mel**   
actually, i don’t think that can work - felix never said he’s korean, just that he was studying korean

**fe**   
but, if you had good memory, you would remember from valentine’s day that felix mentioned how chris melted around m, which he would only know if he was around him   
and if we go back even further you would remember that chris has said that he’s in korea   
so why is felix in korea?   
hmm, just saying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**mel**   
damn, fe   
since when do you have such a good memory?

**angel**   
don’t you always tell me to stop harassing chris??

**fe**   
that’s different

• • •

**lixie** **♡**

⇐ **Tweet**

**kayla** @callingmyname • Mar 28

@bangbangkoala you may try to hide stuff on tumblr, but there is no use when everything can be found on twitter

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 5 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**🐨**  
@bangbangkoala

Replying to @callingmyname

why is that so ominous pls what do you want??

11:52 PM · Mar 28, 2020 • Twitter for Android  
---  
**2** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
**kayla** @callingmyname • Mar 28  
Replying to @bangbangkoala  
who are m and w? when will you stop being dumb™ and just talk to them? your minho and woojin bias is showing, maybe you should tone it down, hm? for your boys

❑ 1 | ⇄ 2 | ♡ 7 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
wait, hyung, don't tell me-

what do you want me to say?   
i have no thought, head empty   
got7 is not good for me

i thought you liked them???

youve seen the gc!

oh!   
i never scrolled up   
i just replied to the bit about me being felix

if you dont mention tumblr to anyone i wont tell anyone that they have suspicions on you

that bribery won't work because the only reason they do is because of you   
but fine, i won't bring up tumblr with anyone   
…   
can't believe you went and got a tumblr

i actually already had an account but ive lost my login   
but if youve never been on tumblr: dont join   
you deserve better

okay??   
it can't be worse that tic toc or stan twitter tho??

well, its less bad after the nsfw ban   
but i have still so far blocked 10 prn bots who followed me, so…

0.0 wat

exactly   
stay away

but-

i realises it sounds hypocritical but just trust me   
just this once

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just came to think about this- have i ever even mentioned their birthdays at any point throughout this fic???
> 
> i kid you not, i almost wanted to cry while working on the first two of the "screenshots" (but that might also have been because it was almost midnight and i had only seen someone in person twice in a little over two weeks...)
> 
>  **me, starting the "screenshots":** i already have the code, so i just need to copy that and change the content  
>  **me, two days later:** ...oh boy was i wrong
> 
> when i woke up today i realised "wait a minute, it's the 1st of april today. that means it's april's fool today". i then, of course, decided that i wanted to make a special chapter to that - only, i had nothing written for that... anyway, i started writing, and quickly realised that what i was writing required me to post this chapter first. so, uh, have a double update today! the april's fool special will be posted later today (but it Will Not be as long as this chapter)


	35. An April's Fool Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally wrote all of this today because i decided this morning that i wanted to make an april's fool special. so yeah, double update on what has probably been my busiest day in over two weeks - i had two things planned today, one of which required me to leave my apartment (!) and also it's a new month so there's so much to do in animal crossing! - and you know what i decided to do? watch a 10h video of a guy watching paint dry . i am not kidding. (i have however not finished it yet)
> 
> at one point i knew where i wanted this to go, then it fell into a different track so like idk

**skz loving fam (12)**

**mel**   
chris, i know today is april's fool, but i beg of you, no messing with us!

🐨   
you mean like this?   


**mel**   
NO!

**fe**   
hey, you can't fool us, that one's old

🐨   
but how do you know i can't just send a new one right now? hm

**angel**   
easy   
chan doesn't take selfies

**4419**   
hah! burn! how's that, hyung?

**kai**   
????

💕💕   


**Felix’s freckles**   
what is going on??

**4419**   
hello guys   


**angel**   
why is that so freaking creepy??

**kai**   
is this another one of those "we can't find the pic anywhere !!!" ???   
do we need to have another "we can't find the pic anywhere !!!" panic??

**fe**   
chris i blame you

🐨   
WHAT?!   
how is any of this my fault???

**fe**   
felix is your friend, duh??

🐨   
what's that got to do with anything???

**fe**   
influence??   
idk we need something or someone to blame !!

🐨   
i was just trying to mess a little with you because it's april's fool

**full sun 🌻**   
idk who you thought would end up looking like a fool, chris , but it ain't us…   
felix on the other hand…   
great job ! .

🐨   
but is it really tho, hm? 🤔   
and am i really joking? is it actually just a prank?

**IG: channiellectual**   
NOT THIS AGAIN   
STOP IT!!   
i can't deal with this anymore!!   
NO!!!!

💕💕   
omg are you okay??

**IG: channiellectual** **  
** he was messing with me over tweets some days ago!!   
saying that "he" sees everything

**kai**   
are we just ignoring the random hyunjin pic??!!?!

**mel**   
it's the only way we'll stay sane, i swear

**angel**   
it's worse because you can't know what is a prank or not on this day   
plus there's always something with chan   
except okay yeah that was not from chan it was from felix

**kai**   
yes

**angel**   
well oops, i meant chris not chan, but clearly my subconscious made a decision for me

**mel**   
i feel like it's a testament to chris' chaoticness that we ignored a non-findable pic of hyunjin in favour of his mess

**k**   
so i snooped around and found that the photo must be from when they did the mufully pranking   
my snooping has not found a source for the photo, but   
look at minho just continuing to eat the spicy cake!!

**mel**   
oh, neat!   
… i literally do not know how to react

**kai**   
i hope they add subs soon :(   
like, don’t get me wrong, it was absolutely hilarious to watch, but i wanna understand what they say

🐨   
i feel like i’ll regret saying this but   
how is it that whenever i like breath or whatever you will not leave it alone   
but you’ve already derailed focus from the hyunjin pic twice???

**angel**   
it’s the power of your chaos

🐨   
you’re not gonna call felix chaotic??!

**Felix’s freckles**   
oh hey look!   
you’ve started using the ‘ properly where it’s supposed to be!!

🐨   
i swear-   
are you for real??   
THAT’S what you decide to focus on??

**IG: channiellectual**   
i found it, guys!   
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B-cIyZoF1_D/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-cIyZoF1_D/)

**kai**   
oh thank god!!   
then we can let go of that!

🐨   
just like that??!!   
you would not drop that one time i sent a selfie that chan had just posted !!

**angel**   
oh right! thanks for reminding us!

🐨   
UGH   
WHY

**4419**   
get used to it hyung ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

🐨   
do not for one second think you are off the hook!!   
i know where you live!

**4419**   
lmao, i’m not afraid of you 😂😂

**mel**   
omg i actually love this   
you go felix!!

• • •

_ 현진이 ♡ _

was that you?

i have no idea what you’re talking about

i know you do

lmao it was hilarious 😂   
i feel obliged to tell you however that it was felix’s idea

• • •

**lixie ♡**

FELIX

theeerree it is   
lol what did hyunjin say?

oh you are not innocent, for sure   
he said it was your idea

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what you gon’ do ‘bout it?

oh you’ll see   
and i might tell woojin about while i’m at it

OH NO YOU CAN’T DO THAT

thought so

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

🐨   
there we go   
all guilty parties have been properly punished

**Felix’s freckles**   
damn   
felix are you okay??

**4419**   
he threatened to tell w :((

**fe**   
*GASP*   
… i have no idea why that is supposed to be serious

**full sun 🌻** **  
** lmao, savage fe

**4419**   
well, chris didn’t want to tell w about having twitter   
and also he didn’t even want to tell him about some things happening on twitter, after he found out, that involved me more than chris because w “might yell at him”

**k**   
scary.

**4419**   
...that was really deadpan wasn’t it?

**k**   
yup

**nope not got7**   
whoa, what’s been going on here?

**angel**   
a mess.   
  


🐨   
that everyone is blaming me for!!

**angel**   
like usual   
and as is right

**nope not got7**   
damn, savage

**angel**   
it’s my speciality   
and also my only way of not going insane after this became a reality i have to deal with   
actually kai, i’m beginning to see your side

**kai**   
FINALLY!!   
we must stand together, against these people! 😤

**angel**   
… ok on second thought maybe it’s not that extreme yet

**kai**   
:((

**IG: channiellectual**   
you know what?   
i’m gonna go sleep now to not go mad   
i don’t care if it’s technically the middle of the day, i’m gonna sleep

💕💕   
i hear you, but, and hear me out here:   
animal crossing   


**kai**   
you have a point there…

💕💕   
let’s all just leave this mess here and go play animal crossing, yeah?

**nope not got7**   
but i just got here :(

💕💕   
no buts !

**nope not got7**   
fine ??   
i’m so confused why do i wanna listen to you??

🐨   
just go with it, there’s nothing you can do

💕💕   
i am mother !   


**nope not got7**   
oookaaayyy, i’ll just leave then...

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i felt like a hamster in a hamster wheel while writing like most of this chapter ??  
> my brain: gotta go fast!!  
> me: why tho??  
> my brain: gotta go fast!!


	36. Chapter 36

**kai** @caprisung • 4m   
WHEN I SAY STRAY KIDS DOES IT ALL- RAPPING SINGING- EVERYTHING!!

**mel** @hyunjingerale • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @caprisung   
MY BOY!!!

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

**mel**   
i’m just gonna spam this until all of you have watched it on repeat for at least 10 minutes   
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/   
https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/   
https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/   
https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/)

**fe**   
mel

**mel**   
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/   
https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/)

**fe**   
mel

**mel**   
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/   
https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/)

**fe** **  
** mel pls   
we get it

**mel**   
[ https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-erIGnlVy1/)

**fe**   
pls stop

**mel**   
...fine

• • •

**angel** @bangpeachchan • 10m   
me, an absolute fool apparently   
before subs: thought chan told the actors that jeongin is the youngest and to go easy on him   
after subs: oh. make him cry. huh. nevermind then

**k** @teddybear_woojin • 6m   
_ replying to  _ @bangpeachchan   
smh really? they all just want to make jeongin cry

**kayla** @callingmyname • 3m   
_ replying to  _ @teddybear_woojin  _ and _ @bangpeachchan   
anD THEN THEY LOOKED LIKE FOOLS FOR WANTING THAT WHEN EVERYTHING TURNED SO SOMBER   
i cri he’s really their baby

• • •

**kayla** @callingmyname • 4m   
@Stray_Kids what can we, as stay, do to make chan post more often on insta? at this point not even all his posts have him in them! and like no one else posts photos of him!

• • •

**kayla** @callingmyname • 6m   
this is not an edit or manipulation, I SWEAR!! THEY DID THIS THEN DELETED IT!!

⇐ **Tweet**

**kayla** @callingmyname • 4m

@Stray_Kids what can we, as stay, do to make chan post more often on insta? at this point not even all his posts has him in them! and like no one else posts photos of him!

❑ 1 | ⇄  | ♡ 2 | ≡  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Stray Kids**  
@Stray_Kids

Replying to @callingmyname

chan's not good at taking selfies, be patient with him

9:36 PM · Apr 8, 2020 • Twitter for Android  
---  
**2** Likes  
❑ | ⇄ | ♡ | ≡  
  
  
  


**kayla** @callingmyname • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @callingmyname   
chan, pls, i just want uploads !!

**kayla** @callingmyname • 5m   
_ replying to  _ @callingmyname   
get someone else to take them if you're so bad at selfies, idc, i just want them!!

**IG: channiellectual** • 1m   
_ replying to  _ @callingmyname   
honestly such a big Mood

• • •

**lixie ♡**

hyung, was that you?

i don't know what you're talking about

ah, so it was you   
at least you deleted it

..do you think woojin noticed?

you worry about woojin but not the management??

...shut up

is it because you like him?

shut up

• • •

**skz loving fam (12)**

**fe** _added_ **kayla**

**angel**   
hi, we definitely don’t have got7 here

**kayla**   
???

**nope not got7**   
hi

**full sun 🌻** **  
** and @bangbangkoala definitely isn’t chan

🐨   
hey now, stop it

**full sun 🌻** **  
** so i should stop saying you’re not chan? ;)))

🐨   
you know what i mean   
you were obviously sarcastic like angel

**kayla**   
??? angel was sarcastic??   
what is going on i’m so confused???

**fe**   
before we proceed, can you promise that nothing that happens in here will leave the chat?   
it’s of utmost importance   
and also don’t join full sun and k in harassing chris about being chan

**kayla**   
uh,,,, yeah, i promise   
oh my god what have i gotten myself into

**angel**   
i have asked myself the same thing ever since chris was added in here

🐨   
hi, im chris - i get blamed for most chaos that goes on in here   
which i guess you’ve already seen on tumblr

**angel**   
it’s because you are responsible for the majority of it

🐨   
i’m not responsible for got7 ending up in here again

**kayla**   
oh god you were serious about got7   
“AGAIN”?!!??

🐨   
so maybe i added actual bambam in here with his official account that one time and i never hear the end of it   
but the fact that got7 is here again is on fe

**nope not got7**   
just to be clear we are not trolling you /bam   
we’re actually here /jackson   
but it’s only us two and yugyeom and mark /bam

**kayla**   
oh my god i am not ready for this   
you’re giving me a mental breakdown - i have class in 20 minutes i cAN’T GET A MENTAL BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW!!!   
i know this is a skz gc   
buT GOT7 IS MY ULT GROUP, YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME !!!

🐨   
eh, they’re not really that special when you know them

**kayla**   
???!!??!?!

**angel**   
don’t worry, chris is apparently friends with them, which is basically the only reason they’re here

**nope not got7**   
yes, we mean actual properly know each other in real life friends

**kayla**   
i still can’t believe this is real

**nope not got7**   
hey, what’s your name?

**kayla**   
kayla, why?

**nope not got7**   
[video: bambam and jackson, respectively, saying “hey kayla, sorry for causing you a mental breakdown.” “we’re really sorry about that - hope you have a nice day, bye!”]

**kayla**   
oh my god what no

🐨   
look at what you’ve done now

**nope not got7**   
:(( just wanted her to know that we aren’t trolling her /bam   
and hey, we just “called your name” :)))) /jackson

**kayla**   
oh god got7 just made a pun with my @ this is not real

🐨   
so sorry for how lame they are

**angel**   
like you’re one to talk

**nope not got7**   
like you’re one to talk /bam   
oh look! someone agrees with me

**angel**   
if even bambam says it, it’s official chris, you are lame

• • •

**skz loving fam (13)**

**kayla**   
so wait how come chris knows got7???

**k**   
he’s korean

**full sun 🌻**   
and he’s currently in korean

🐨   
smh not even letting me answer myself?

**kayla**   
wow, you really know him, huh?

**angel**   
it’s an unfortunate side-effect of his chaoticness

**kayla** **  
** then, since you’re korean, what’s your korean name?

🐨   
yeah nope not gonna answer that

**full sun 🌻**   
you’re making yourself seem even more chan-suspicious

**kayla**   
so you like Actually believe he's chan?

**full sun 🌻**   
is it really so crazy with got7 here?

**kayla**   
huh, guess not

🐨   
no!   
stop!!

**k**   
he doesn't like it, but he's never been any convincing to the opposite so, really, you could say it's his own fault

**4419**   
what if he just wanna mess with you guys?

**full sun 🌻**   
hang on just one moment there, FELIX

**k** **  
** chris and felix knows each other, both are currently in korea

**full sun 🌻**   
you're on the hook, so don't think that you can defuse chris' situation   
we're just gonna be pointing our interest towards you

**kayla**   
why would THEY be HERE though??

🐨   
thank you

**k**   
don't worry, we'll convince you sooner or later

• • •

**kayla** @callingmyname • 9m   
wow, it’s almost as if he listened  [ to me, huh ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-v996ZFa6z/)   


**full sun 🌻** @hispudu • 7m   
_ replying to  _ @callingmyname   
i’m telling you, he’s on twitter

**kayla** @callingmyname • 2m   
_ replying to  _ @hispudu   
i’m beginning to become inclined to believe you

• • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit i'm not kidding - i even checked the time - i listened to hyunjin's 30 sec cover on repeat for 10 minutes, to the point where the screen saver/screen lock/screen timer thing on my phone kicked in and muted him :( 
> 
> i now have NO MORE stuff written, nothing (and i may be lowkey panicking over that)
> 
> if you're reading some of my other stuff, mainly "a bloody mess": i will be trying to post the next chapter of that this month, because i'm writing a prequel to it as my entry to the april challenge of hc-bingo. if you don't know this fic, may i tempt you with some vampire chan?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on sns:
> 
> [tumblr](https://s-kiz.tumblr.com/)  
> [amino](https://aminoapps.com/c/straykids/page/user/s-kiz/ng7z_rxsofVn712kdDeagPXrQNr55Ld4V0se)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan) (that i barely use)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [hey baby, i'll make you my lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209595) by [s-kiz (pigalle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz)




End file.
